California Sun
by RevertedLogic
Summary: An unlikely pair of Jackie and Eric take a road trip together to California to get away from unwanted drama, and a immature boyfriend. What happens with the gang in Point Place while they are gone? What happens when Eric and Jackie get to California? Rated M for drug use, sex and alcohol. A very different take on Season 4 and 5.
1. Not Again

_This is my first FF story, so be kind. I always had a seperate scenario of how things could happen in the 'California' situation in my head, but had no clue where to put it. So what better place to put it then on a FF site? I hope you like it._

**9:06AM, Point Place, Wisconsin - 1978...**

Eric stood by the freezer, completely regretting what happened upstairs the previous morning. Granted the good news was that Donna found out what Casey's true intentions were, Donna only found out in the worst way possible. Eric didn't want to be the one who said 'I Told You So', but it seemed appropriate, he warned Donna that Casey was no good, he warned Casey not to hurt his best friend, but he did just that. The bad news was that now Donna was pissed at Eric for what happened upstairs in front of the whole town, and she had every right to be, but Eric only tried to avoid Donna's feeling getting hurt. But Eric's plan, like always, happened to turn out the opposite of what he intended.

Eric was so zoned out in his thoughts, he heard his name being called by his mother, Eric looked up to see his mother by the basement door, with Donna standing to her left. Donna appeared almost content, which honestly worried Eric, Casey just said he didn't mean 'I love you' when he said it. And Donna at first looked like a depressed widow, and now she seemed as if she moved on. Eric hadn't seen her since she stormed out the previous night.

Eric shook his head, snapping out of it, "Oh, what?" Eric finally said, jumping off the freezer from where he was sitting.

"Donna said she wanted to talk to you." Kitty said, "Okay." Eric replied, the trio remained standing in the awkward silence, Eric sighed, "Mom?" Eric said motioning to the door.

Kitty did her trademark laugh, "Oh! You two talk, okay?" Kitty said with a titter, she then made her way to the basement door from where she came. After she shut the door, Donna finally looked at Eric.

"Eric-" Donna started, Eric held up his hand, "Hold on." Eric stated, he walked across the basement to the door, he opened it and just as he suspected, his mother lost her footing and stumbled in, Kitty looked up and did one of her nervous laughs, "Mom, can we have some privacy?" Eric asked her.

Kitty darted out of the basement to give them some privacy, Eric turned around to face Donna, "So...you okay?" Eric asked, of course referring to what happened the previous night with Casey.

Donna laughed softly, "No. I was such...a dumass." Donna replied, Eric laughed, "Yeah." Eric stated, getting a glare from Donna, Eric knew what he said and wasn't gonna take it back. Eric knew Donna was a dumbass for quite a while now, Eric felt he had some ground to say that, Donna insulted him whenever she got after the break-up. Even more then Jackie would, at the most un-called for times.

Donna nodded after a few seconds, "Yeah, I deserved that." Donna simply stated, Eric noticed her voice was choked up some what when she said that, Eric had the sudden urge to do or say anything to leave right then. Eric felt some de ja vu from when Donna's mother left, and he 'comforted' Donna when he went to try to be there for her. He wasn't gonna let that happen again, if she wanted pity, she could somewhere else for it.

Eric sighed with a silent hint of annoyance, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened last night, Donna. But, I told you so, Casey wasn't right for you." Eric retorted, Donna had a few tears running down her cheeks, "I know you did, I know. And you were right, Casey wasn't right for me." Donna replied, looking at Eric.

Eric rolled his eyes, "Okay..." Eric stated, not knowing why she was here, "Why did you come here? To state what I know already? Donna, whenever I tried to be your friend, you would throw any insult in my face you could think of, you let your bitterness get in the way of our friendship. Now look what happened, it's like I barely know you anymore, you're wandering around drunk with someone you don't even know, skipping school. What the hell happened to you?" Eric shot at her, granted this may not be what Donna needed at the moment, but Eric was saying what had been on his mind for the past few weeks.

Donna dropped the 'pity me' attitude and groaned dramaticly, "Eric, _you _were the one who broke up with _me_! That's what happened to me, so don't act like you didn't play a part in what happened." Donna retorted taking a step towards him, Eric laughed coldly, "Okay, Donna. Granted that stupid promise ring was a dumb idea, but I think I subconsciously broke up with you because of how you treat me all the time even when we were dating, you insulted me on how I look and your femism ideas got in the way. You yelled at me when I did something wrong, in _your _eyes, but you were no angel, okay? You kissed Hyde and didn't tell me, and for God's sake, _Jackie _ended up telling me about it...in front of everybody. Now doesn't that sound familer?" Eric shot back, Eric let out a sigh after his rant, he never went off on Donna like that, he would normally be easy to talk to, to get through to, but this wasn't like him.

Eric exhaled, "Sorry." Eric said simply.

"No, Eric. Don't be, I deserved what I got. I shouldn't have yelled at you before, or all the times before that. So I'm sorry." Donna replied, within a matter a seconds, she was across the basement, hugging him and crying.

"I'm so sorry, Eric." Donna repeated over and over again, Eric arms found their way around her as he didn't know what else to do, he got some hope that maybe they could work towards the friendship they had well before they dated. Eric felt Donna pull away and immediately pulled away when she tried to kiss him, "What are you doing?" Eric shot at her, stepping back a few steps.

Donna seemed taken back, "W-what? I thought-" Donna started, but was cut off, "No!" Eric yelled, holding his hand up, "What am I to you? Some little idea given to you by a therapist whenever you have problems? 'Take one Eric when feeling down'?" Eric retorted, "Why would this be any different from when your mom left? The next day, you would say you needed comfort-" Eric stated, but was cut off.

"Eric, no. This wouldn't be like that at all, I love you! I want to be with you, can't we just pretend like this whole thing didn't happen?" Donna pleaded, Eric laughed coldly, "And do what? Sweep it under the carpet? No, not this time. Donna, I'll always be your friend, okay? But I'm not gonna be your second choice." Eric stated with some confidence.

Donna took some steps forward, "But Eric, you're not! You're not!" Donna said trying to get through to him, Eric simply shook his head. Donna let more tears fall, she stepped past him towrds the door, she opened it and Mrs. Forman stumbled in again. Donna wasted no time in walkling past her again, Donna shut the door behind her. Kitty looked at Eric in disbelief at what he just did, "So much for privacy, mom." Eric simply said.

Kitty shook her head, "You...you just wait here and don't go anywhere." Kitty replied, she suddenly went upstairs and Eric knew it was to tell Red and then come down here to yell at him. Eric shook his head, he then went out the door Donna just went out moments before, he wanted to avoid the insults from his parents, most namely his father.

Once outside, he made his way to the Vista Crusier, "Eric!" Jackie's shrill voice greeted him, Eric groaned and turned, knowing he was gonna get a ambush from her about why he didn't take Donna back, "What?" Eric asked turning towards her.

Jackie ran over, "Eric, have you seen Michael? I can't find him anywhere." Jackie asked, she looked well put together, but had a look of worry from Kelso might be, "Uh, no...Did you check the playground?" Eric teased, Jackie sighed, "Yes! That's the first place I checked, you idiot!" Jackie yelled at him, Eric rolled his eyes and got in the car, "Wait! Where are you going?" Jackie asked after he shut the door, Eric clenched his fists in frustration, he rolled down his window, "What do you care? I'm just going for a drive, there's too much crap going on around here." Eric replied, after his reply, he began to roll his window up.

"Wait, can you drive me to my house? He might be there and I have to use my phone to get a hold of him." Jackie pleaded, Eric stammered, "I-I'm..." Eric started, Jackie patted his shoulder, "Thanks!" Jackie said, then made her way around the car, "Whuh? No...forget it." Eric stated defeated, he thought it might be better then driving around aimlessly around town, Jackie opened the door and sat in her seat, "Ugh! God, you need a new car, Eric." Jackie stated as she observed the car, and then buckled her seatbelt.

Eric shook his head, "You're right, Jackie. Let's take you car, I mean, you must have one. No? Then shut it." Eric shot back to her, he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Once they were a good distance from the house, Jackie asked Eric something, "Are you okay? What's up with you?" Jackie asked him, turning to him. "Nothing...really. I'm having a bad day, Donna wanted to get with me again. My parents-" Eric started, "Ugh! Why does Donna keep doing that? Just thinking of you two doing that makes me just-ugh!" Jackie let her mind speak, making a disgusted face as she said it.

Eric scoffed, "Not like that, she wanted to be with me again. But I didn't want to, so now I just don't want to be around those 2 houses, AKA: the gates of hell." Eric replied, Eric's mind was floored on why he was telling Jackie all this, but he waved it off on it was pry the idea of him getting this off his chest.

Jackie strared at Eric in wide, confused eyes, "Wait...so Donna wanted to get back together...and _you _said no?" Jackie asked him as if that was the hardest thing to believe, Eric nodded, "And _you _said no?" Jackie asked again.

Eric exclaimed angrily, he pulled the car over on the road, "Okay, you can walk. I can't do this with you, just go." Eric stated, he stopped the car by a random building. Jackie looked around quickly, "What?" Jackie asked freaked out.

Eric sighed, "I don't need your backhanded comments, especially now of all times." Eric said reaching over and opening her door from the inside, "Okay! Okay! I'll be quiet, I promise!" Jackie pleaded, Eric just sighed and turned the car back on the road.

Jackie looked out the window as Eric made his way to her place and Jackie smirked, "We can just talk about me!" Jackie teased in a perky voice, Eric looked over and Jackie broke out in laughter, "I'm kidding, God!" Jackie defended, Eric let out a much needed laugh from all the stress from the events of the day.

"Fine you can, just don't talk about you hair." Eric joked, "Talk about why your looking for Michael at 10:00 in the morning." Eric suggested, turning down the street and turning his signal.

Jackie gasped, "Oh, my God! I didn't tell you! Michael proposed last night, we're gonna get married!" Jackie stated happily, Eric's eyebrows shot up, "Wow. He proposed?" Eric asked, he honestly thought, like getting his mother's famous Swedish Pancakes, something was wrong and there was a catch, Jackie nodded happily to Eric's question, "Where did he get the ring? Oh, wait. Don't tell me, did he get you a Ring Pop? Or one for 25 cents from the The Hub? Or Leo in some alley?" Eric asked in a teasing tone, but Eric had a slight feeling it was the case.

Jackie glared at him, "No! He didn't have one, we were at The Hub and he just asked me!" Jackie said happily again, Eric gave her a strange look, "The Hub? Well, that's the heart of all things romantic." Eric stated, Jackie snorted, "Well, it's better then at the water tower, where he would fall off, and drag me down with him and use me to absorb the blow, or in that retchid basement." Jackie countered, Eric just laughed in the thought of Kelso using Jackie as a sheild once they hit the ground.

Jackie turned to Eric again, "So why did you turn Donna down?" Jackie asked, Eric didn't hear her use emphasis on the word 'you' and 'Donna', so he felt comfortable answering, "Well, it was just like when her mom left, she needed someone to make her feel better, and I didn't want that to be me again. And I'm gonna stick by what I said." Eric stated with confidence, Jackie bought the story cause it seemed like something Donna would do. But when it came to Eric sticking by his guns, she didn't buy that at all. So she had a feeling when she wondered around the basement again, they would be together with the white picket fence in the picture as well.

"Well, this summer, I'm not gonna sit around moping and do nothing like I have been, I just don't know what." Eric said turning down her street where the fancy houses were.

Eric pulled up to Jackie's house, or her mansion, Jackie turned to Eric as she opened the door, "Thanks for the ride." Jackie stated, and then she was out the door, Eric smiled in weirdness as that was Jackie and Eric's first conversation that ended well and not on a bad note. This time they may have thrown in a few teasing insults but it wasn't anything too serious. Eric turned on the car, and decided to just go home knowing he was gonna get the old seat in the kitchen, while his parents yelled him out. Eric exhaled, stepped on the gas and made his way back home.

_I know it wasn't the best first chapter, but it will get better, I promise! Please leave a review, thanks..._


	2. Interrogation

_I'm glad you liked the first chapter..._

Eric pulled into his driveway 'stealthlike' after dropping Jackie off, but his muffler was messed up, and was making a scraping sound, so it was like trying to sneak an elephant into a library. Eric saw his father standing with his arms crossed with a scowl on his face, his legs was cocked with assertion to what Eric saw as a way to intimidate him. Eric wished everyone would leave him alone, so what if turned Donna down? It wasn't anyone else's business but Donna's and his own.

Eric turned off his car after he parked it, he got out and tried to walk past his father without seeimg as if anything were wrong, "Hey." Red shot at him.

"Hmm?" Eric simply asked, Red pointed, "Don't act like that, you know what you did." Red stated.

Eric sighed and looked at his car, "Oh. I'll fix the muffler, okay?" Eric said with a smile, Red then pointed to the house, the kitchen namely.

After Eric went in the house, he sat down at the chair placed in the middle of the kitchen, his mother was joined by Red in standing in front of him...glaring at him.

After about a minute of silence, Eric sighed, "Look, if you guys have something to say, just say it." Eric said annoyed.

"Dumbass!" Kitty scolded him, Red looked at Kitty, surprised by what she said, "So Donna wanted to get back together, and _you _said no?" Red asked him, Eric rolled his eyes, it only reminded him of what Jackie said to him in the car, "That's correct." Eric replied sullenly, eveywhere he went he was talked down to, about his looks and how he wasn't worthy of being with Donna, he was nearing a breakig point on the subject, he didn't want to sound like a chick, but no one considered his feelings at all.

Red exhaled, "And YOU said NO?" Red asked him again, Eric sighed trying to hold back himself from yelling back, "Yes, I had my reasons." Eric replied, sitting back in the chair, "What could they be? What could they possibly be?!" Kitty asked frantically.

"The morning after she breaks up with Casey, she comes running to me? I'm not gonna be some rebound for her, okay?" Eric defened himself, Red scoffed, "So you're too proud to take her back?" Red asked him.

"Why do you guys care anyway?" Eric shot at them, "Because Donna is over there bawling her eyes out, because you completely insensitive of her feelings." Kitty replied calmly.

Eric stared at his mother, after a few seconds he spoke up, "I'M insensitive of HER feelings?" Eric asked, he stood up and pushed his chair back in to the table, "Look at you two, rediculing for turning down a woman who insults me, using like a damn perscription whenever she's down. Mom, if Dad did that to you, you wouldn't want that would you? And Dad, if Mom did that to you, you wouldn't care for that too much would you? You guys wouldn't do that to each other, cause you love each other. So why would I want to be with Donna if she treats me like that?" Eric retorted, Red and Kitty seemed to take that in, and they looked at each other.

"What a bunch of crap!" Red finally said looking at Eric, Kitty hit Red on his shoulder, "Look Eric, we all know you still have feelings for her, so I suggest you fix things before it's too late." Kitty suggested, Eric gave her a confused look, "Mom. Can we put a bet on this? Cause I sure wouldn't mind making 20 dollars." Eric asked, very seriously.

Red pointed at Eric, "You go over and fix things with her right now, boy. Or you won't get any dinner." Red warned him, Kitty didn't like the sound of that, but if it got her son to fix things she would back it up.

"Wait. So if I don't go next door, and patch things up with Donna...I don't get dinner?" Eric asked, as if he were truly effected by this ultimatum.

Red and Kitty nodded, Eric put his hand to his chest, in a his high pitched voice he said, "Oh, no." Eric stated, with fake worry, "What am I gonna do? This is terrible! No dinn-Oh, God." Eric said, getting a tissue off the counter, putting this act up as Red looked anything but amused.

"Enough of that." Red warned him again, Eric smirked and dropped the act, just then Hyde walked in, Hyde sensed something was up, "What's up?" Hyde asked them.

Red sighed, "This dumbass turned down Donna, casue he thinks he's too proud to take her back." Red replied still looking at Eric with his arms crossed.

Hyde got a beer out of the fridge, "Cool." Hyde said simply, as he walked back to the basement. Eric simply shook his head at his friend not caring too much about his 'romance' problems, or maybe was Hyde understandable for his choice?

Eric looked down, "Look, I promise I'll do something meaningful this summer, being with Donna would the same old thing as always. Why can't you be happy for me?" Eric asked them, Red groaned, "Because we both know you'll mope around the house for three months, and do nothing of any significance until school starts." Red stated.

Eric stared at his father, Eric then looked down and walked out the sliding doors. The second Eric shut the sliding glass door, Kitty smacked Red arm, "Reginald Albert Forman, how could you say that to him?" Kitty asked him with an angry tone, "YOU are the one who won't get his dinner tonight." Kitty scalded him as she left the kitchen, Red just groaned at his misfortune, he then started to think about what he said to Eric, he of course shook it off and left the kitchen as well.

_**The Next Day...**_

Eric woke up in bed, he hadn't spoke to his father since yesterday and that was fine by him, he knew he wanted to do something fun and out of character this summer, but had no clue where to start. Eric got up from his bed, put on some simple clothes, and went downstairs. His plans were to avoid his father, and most of all Donna, he had a plan for his whole summer, and that was to avoid Donna Drama at all costs. Eric looked to his watch and read the time: 9:00am.

Eric knew his father was eating breakfast most likely, so when he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he turned left into the den and made his way through the hallway to go into the basement.

Eric walked down the old wooden stairs and heard some sniffling even over the creak of the stairs, he peared his head forward to see Jackie sitting on the couch, "Stupid...kettlehead." Eric heard Jackie mumble.

"What's wrong with you?" Eric asked caually, he made his way to the chair to the left of the couch, he chose this seat simply to avoid sitting next to the devil herself.

Eric sat down and watched some TV show, he could care less on what it was, Eric noticed Jackie didn't even reply to him, he turned and saw Jackie holding a letter in her hands, her eyes were red and puffy, "What's wrong?" Eric asked again.

Jackie handed him the note, and he took it and began to read and it was obvious it was from Kelso, not many words could be made out, mostly from Kelso's lack to spell correctly so it looked like Kelso had a panic attack while writing, but also because tear splotches were strewn about the letter, Eric read the letter and found out Kelso couldn't "Bear the thought of merrying" her. Eric let out a small laugh at Kelso mispelling 'Marrying'.

Eric felt bad for Jackie as she was only was left with a poorly misspelled note, saying how Kelso couldn't marry her, Eric handed it back to her, "He misspelled your name." Eric simply said.

"Jackee" snatched the letter and ripped it up aggressively, "That stupid son of a bitch!" Jackie yelled out, Eric simply nodded, "Yeah, well..." Eric's voiced went off.

"Do you even know where he's going?" Eric asked her, Jackie ran her hands through her hair, "To hell I hope." Jackie said bitterly.

Eric laughed as his attention went back to the TV show, several minutes passed, "I can't stay here." Jackie stated looking at the floor.

"Well, I ain't giving you a ride home." Eric replied, Jackie rolled her eyes, "No idiot, _here_!" Jackie almost yelled, "Oh." Eric simply replied.

Jackie sighed, "My mom knows all about this stuff, she's gotten hung out to dry and she's abandon weddings, so maybe I could talk to her." Jackie stated again, Eric cleared his throat, "Well, that's mighty lucky for you, isn't it?" Eric teased, Jackie groaned and leaned back on the couch.

Another silence came over them, "I want to visit my mom..." Jackie said yet again, "Then go visit her." Eric replied plainly, he was trying to think of something he could do for the summer, but Jackie talking made it hard for him to focus.

"I don't have a car, Eric. And she is all the way in California, so my daddy wouldn't let me go there." Jackie rambled on, "Oh, that would be just the thing I would need to get away from all this crap." Jackie stated again, Eric didn't hear the last part and was too zoned out to care about Jackie's little fantasy.

"Huh?" Eric said, not hearing most of what Jackie was talking about, Jackie groaned, "I said that I wanted to go to California." Jackie shot at him.

Eric snorted, "I ain't giving you a ride _there_." Eric stated, Eric didn't hear a snarky reply, instead he heard silence.

Eric by curiousness looked over at her, Jackie was staring at him as if she were thinking something over, Eric gave her a weird look and then reilized what he had said.

"I am _not _giving you a ride there." Eric said slowly, hoping she would understand and drop it. But Eric knew she wouldn't.

_Please let me know what you thought of it, Thank you! I also apologize of the shortness of the chapter but the next ones will be longer..._


	3. Hesitant, But Sure

_Hey, I'm working on all the things I haven't been doing right so far, so don't worry about that..._

Eric got up and out faster than he was used to on Saturday mornings, there was no way in hell he would give Jackie a cross country road trip all the damn way to California. The way Jackie looked at him was all to familar to him from the sidelines of watching her with Kelso, he just wasn't gonna break like that. Granted he wanted to something meaningful, and going on a road trip to Cali didn't sound bad, but there was a problem and that was Jackie. And there would be no way his parents would let him go there either.

Eric went outside and hoped Jackie didn't follow him, but he was wrong when he heard the basement door shut long after he shut it. Eric saw Jackie when he turned around, "Jackie, forget it. It ain't gonna happen." Eric said, having his guns ready.

Jackie walked the distance left, "Why?" Jackie asked him.

Eric sighed, "Because I don't want to be your chauffeur for the summer." Eric replied, he also didn't think the VC would make it.

Jackie groaned, "Eric, it's only to California. It's only like 2.2 thousand miles." Jackie said trying to make it sound like it wasn't that far.

Eric stammered, "2.-what! Jackie how do you even know the distance there?" Eric asked her heatedly.

"Well, after my mom said she was in California, I looked up the distance at library." Jackie replied, crossing her arms.

Eric scoffed, "Nice try, Jackie. We don't even have a library." Eric stated.

Jackie groaned again, "Does it matter? Eric...you told me yesterday you wanted to do something meaningful this summer, this could be it." Jackie suggested.

Eric sighed, "We just got out of school last week. It doesn't even matter, okay? I'm not taking you." Eric shot at her, he then walked back inside his house, leaving Jackie stammering. After all, she wasn't use to not getting her way.

Later at around 6 in the afternoon, Eric thought he got through to Jackie since he hadn't seen her since he put her in her place. Eric was in his room, sitting on his bed, reading a comic book, suddenly Jackie stormed in, "Jesus!" Eric yelled, he was so used to the quiet, he almost thought he was alone in the house.

Jackie darted across the room and sat on his bed, "Hold on." Jackie said right away as she got something out of her pocket, "Listen to this." Jackie ordered, holding a tape recorder, she held it as she located the 'Play' button.

Eric gave her a strange look as she fidgeted with the tape recorder, "What are you doing?" Eric asked her annoyed.

Jackie finally found the play button, "Now. Just listen, and do you think you wanna stay around here with _this_?" Jackie asked condescendingly as she hit the play button.

Eric heard loud static over the speaker,

_"So Donna, what are you gonna do about Eric?" Jackie asked through the speaker._

Eric groaned when he found out what Jackie was up to, but he still listened.

_"Well, I can assure you, I'm not done with him. I mean, who the hell does he think he is? It isn't like he could get anyone else!" Donna's voice replied over the speaker._

Those last words stung Eric, he knew Donna was angry but he never expected her to say that.

_Donna's voice continued, "Well, I don't care how long it takes, it could the whole summer, I'm not giving up on him. Starting tommorow, I'm gonna make sure he knows what my intentions are." Donna stated, her voice a tad bit louder._

Eric snatched the recorder out of her hands, he popped the recorder open, he immediately gripped the tape of the cassette and pulled it out angrily, "What the HELL is your problem?" Eric yelled at Jackie.

Jackie seemed taken back, "What?" Jackie asked frantically, scooting away from him on the bed as if he were on fire.

"Don't give me that crap! You don't get your way, so you get Donna to insult me on tape, then shove it in my face?" Eric shot at her, Eric chucked the tape across the room.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "No! You diot, I'm showing you this because now you know what your day is gonna be like tommorow...and your whole summer. You should have heard what else she said about you, before you _rudely _interuptted it." Jackie retorted at him, "Your summer is gonna be hell if you stay here, and you know it." Jackie shot at him, "You know what? I don't even know why I asked you, I should have known you didn't mean what you said in the car, you aren't gonna do anything this summer are you?" Jackie asked condescendingly.

Eric was seething, "Screw you, you stuck up bitch." Eric retorted at her, Jackie suddenly got a shocked expression on her face at what Eric said.

"Oh, don't give me that look. Why the hell did you come and ask me? Oh, right. You need something, just like always. You remember when I saw you kissing that cheese guy, I agreed to keep my mouth shut and when you had your back against the wall, you ratted me out. God! I have been nothing but nice to you, regardless of the situation, why are you like that? So, why the hell would I want to go anywhere with you? Let alone across the goddamn country?" Eric retorted, Eric wasn't one for being angry.

Jackie exhaled, "Look. I'm trying to be nice to you, and to _try _to be a friend. And I'm sorry for ratting you out, I only wanted to do it before you ratted me out. But I was wrong, okay? It takes a lot for a 'stuck up bitch' like me to admit I'm wrong, so be happy, and it ain't gonna happen again." Jackie replied, trying to ease the palpable anger they had with each other.

"Fine." Eric simply replied.

Jackie sighed, "Now. This is a win-win for both of us: I need to leave Point Place, I know if Micheal comes back, it won't be pretty. And I want to see my mother, I consider myself lucky that she is in California. And you need to avoid Donna at all costs: because she will make your summer and your life a _living hell_." Jackie stated, Eric inhaled and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it made sense.

"And I need a ride...and you have a car." Jackie added.

"Can't you ask Hyde? Don't you have a thing for him?" Eric asked, Eric was trying to say something to get out of it, even though there wasn't a logical reason not to go.

Jackie gasped, "Where the hell have you been for the past year? Steven is _way _too much of a sleaze ball for me to travel with for 2 thousand miles. At least you take care of how you look when it comes to clothes." Jackie added, Eric knew she was only trying to be nice.

Eric found a problem with her plan, "Jackie, we don't have money. You might have a credit card, but as soon as your dad finds out you left for California, he can cancel it. And we don't have _actual _money. Your dad does, but wouldn't he get a little supicious with you asking for an obscene amount of money? Wouldn't we would need a ton of money to go to California?" Eric stated.

Jackie grinned, "I have money from the bank." Jackie replied, she reached in her purse and pulled out an envelope, Eric gave her a strange look and took the envelope, he opened it to see nothing but 10's, 20's and 100 dollar bills, "Jesus..." Eric simply said, running his fingers through the money.

Jackie laughed, "Well over 2 grand in there." Jackie stated smugly, taking the envelope from him.

"Where could you possibly get that much money?" Eric asked her.

"I made a little 'deposit' from the bank; using this." Jackie answered holding up a credit card.

"How could the bank let you make a deposit? The card is in your dad's name." Eric pried.

Jackie smirked, "I only showed them something with my name on it, and put some lipstick on, of course the horn dog at the bank gave me the money." Jackie replies smugly.

Eric let out a laugh in awe, "Unbelievable." Eric stated, shaking his head.

Jackie put the envelope back in her purse, "There. You have all the logical reasons to go along with this. And I'm paying for expenses: gas, food, lodging, and everything else." Jackie assured.

Eric sighed, "I don't even wanna know the bad ones." Eric said simply, "My parents are gonna kill me." Eric stated, running his hand through his hair.

Jackie's eyes widened, "Wait. So what are you saying?" Jackie asked with hope in her voice.

Eric knew maybe at some point he would regret this, "Fine, I'll go." Eric said hesitantly.

Jackie on instinct squealed and wrapped her arms around Eric, "Thank you!" Jackie squealed again, "Eh...come on." Eric said disgusted trying to pry her off, she pulled away, "I have to pack! I have to call my mom-let her know we're coming there!" Jackie stated with glee.

Eric held his hand up tyring to keep her voice down, "Keep it down, don't push it." Eric warned her, "When are we leaving? Tonight?" Eric asked Jackie, who stood up.

"No. We have to rest, we have to leave early. Like really early, before our parents get up. And well before Donna gets up to make your life hell." Jackie added, "I'll meet you outside by your car tommorow at like, 6:00, okay?" Jackie asked him eagarly.

"Fine." Eric stuttered, Jackie turned to leave, "Wait! We should talk some rules, don't you think?" Eric asked her.

Jackie turned as she gripping the doorknob, "We'll talk in the morning, okay?" Jackie assured him as she opened the door, "Oh." Jackie said as she turned back to him, "If you wuss out on me, _I _will be the one making your life a living hell, you got that?" Jackie warned him.

Eric's eyes widened, "Y-yeah." Eric replied nervously.

Jackie nodded, "Now pack your stuff!" Jackie ordered, and she then shut the door and was off.

Eric sat on his bed for a few minutes, it then hit him he was going on a cross country road trip with _Jackie_.

"Shit." Eric stated.

_The Next Day, __**5:53 A.M.**_

Eric had put his suitcase in the back of the Vista Cruiser, and was sitting in the front seat, pratically falling asleep. Eric had a cup with some coffee in his hand trying to wake himself up. It was still dark out, being up this early was very much out of Eric's realm. Eric was freaked out he was actaully doing this, but if he didn't, Donna would make his life a living hell over the summer. Eric shocked himself with the thought of his decision of rather going with Jackie to California, than staying here with a 'Caroline' like ex-girlfriend.

Eric could see his own breath because of how cold it was, even though it was summer, it would always be cold in the Wisconsin mornings. After another 10 minutes, Eric had awoken himself with the coffee. And was now only waiting for Jackie, he contemplated parking the Vista Crusier down the street, but the sound of the car being started would surely wake his father. So he decided against it, he would simply wait for Jackie, where ever the hell she was. Eric felt 50/50 about this, he had never been out of the state, and he had heard nothing but good things about California. There were some bad, but they could be overlooked, Eric chugged the last of his coffee.

Eric then heard some footsteps, Eric's heart raced hoping it wasn't Red, the passenger door opened, Jackie slid in, "Hey." Jackie greeted happily. Jackie wore a stylish coat,

"Hi." Eric simply replied.

"Why didn't you start the car? Get it warmed up?" Jackie asked, setting her suitcase in the empty seat between them.

"Because it might wake up Red." Eric retorted, Eric thought that should be common sense.

Jackie nodded, "Oh." Jackie lowered the visor and checked her make up, Eric was surprised that even though it was 6:00 in the morning, she looked well put together.

"Now. Here are the rules. You're covering expenses. I expect no insults and bitchy attitudes from you, okay?" Eric warned, Jackie nodded, "If you give me a hard time, I'll turn around regardless of where we are." Eric stated again. Jackie reluctantly nodded. Eric sighed, "And I'll do my part, and not be too twitchy. And we'll both try to get along, got it?" Eric assured Jackie.

Jackie laughed, "Got it, now let's go." Jackie said, she picked up her suitcase and set it in the back.

"You got the money?" Eric asked her, Jackie reached in her purse and held up the envelope, Eric took it and made sure the cash was in there, "Okay." Eric said handing it back to her.

Eric started the car and of course the engine grinded loudly, which was sure to wake up his neighbor and his parents, "Go, go..." Jackie ordered worriedly, Eric backed up out on the street. There was almost no traffic at this time of day, once the car stopped as Eric put it in drive, Jackie hit his arm, "Go, _now._" Jackie ordered/warned, Eric looked up to where she was looking, Eric saw Donna's bedroom light was on. Eric swore and pressed the gas pedal down and went down the street.

Jackie saw the window shades being drawn and seeing a figure she knew was Donna, look out the window.

_I hoped this was better and more improved then my last 2 chapters, please let me know what you thought!_


	4. Good And Plenty

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I should be able to put chapters up quicker...=)**_

Eric was in the gas station looking for a map, while Jackie was getting candy and drinks, they were trying to get stuff they would need ASAP, hoping not to run into anyone they might know.

Jackie walked over with the basket she picked up from the front of the store, she had it filled with assortments of candy, "I thought it would have been a positive we left Fez at home." Eric teased as he picked up a map fof Wisconsin.

Jackie scoffed, "One of the elements of a _good _road trip is candy." Jackie shot back as she opened the freezer door to get soda.

Eric heard the door bell ring of someone entering the gas station, Eric got nervous and hoped it wasn't anyone he knew, he peeked his head out of the aisle to see it was only some guy with an afro, he calmed down and went back to get his own soda from the freezer.

"What's your mom doing in Cali? Wasn't she in like, Mexico or...Barbados?" Eric asked, getting a crate of Coca Cola.

"I think it was something like 2 months of 'ladies night' on some beach wh-" Jackie started, but was cut off.

"Hiya kids!" a voice greeted that Jackie and Eric would recoginze anywhere, they turned to see Bob coming over, "Uh...hi." Eric greeted, while Jackie remained silent.

Bob laughed, "Yeah, I thought that was your car outside." Bob stated walking over, he was as always dressed in some wacky Hawaiian shirt, Eric couldn't wait until the 70's were over...or the 60's.

Eric laughed nervously, "Yeah...not many people own Vista Cruisers nowadays." Eric replied, he was thankful Bob wasn't mad about what happened the other night, or that Donna didn't tell him about Eric turning her down.

Bob laughed again, he then got a confused look on his face, "Why are you two here so early?" Bob asked curiously.

Jackie and Eric froze, and Eric said the first logical thing that came to his head, "Sumer school." Eric quickly said, Jackie let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Bob nodded, Jackie spoke up, "We just stopped here because it doesn't start for like, another 10 minutes." Jackie said, Eric held back a laugh, knowing Jackie said '10 minutes so they would have an excuse to leave ASAP.

"Oh, yeah. We should pry get going before we're late." Eric stated, trying to be oblivious to the fact he was holding a crate of Coca Cola.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Bob said giving them a simle and a wave, and turning and going in another aisle.

Eric quickly turned to Jackie, "Get the money out and let's go." Eric said walking past her to cash register, Jackie was right behind him carrying the candy.

Eric set the crate of soda on the counter, he looked back and was gratefull to see Bob go in the big freezer room where the alchohol and beer was. Jackie set the money for the gas, candy and soda, which came to $16.79.

Eric picked up the soda crate and without warning, Jackie set the three bags of candy on the crate of soda, "Jackie, what the-" Eric started.

"I'm carrying the map." Jackie defended herself, she then went out the doors to the car, "Fucking kidding me?" Eric muttered, as he made his way to the door, he hit the handicap button to open the door he couldn't with his hands. He saw Jackie sitting in the car already, checking her makeup in the mirror, Eric was thankful that the window was down for the backseat, he put the items in the back and immediately got in the car.

Eric sat down, "What the hell was that?" Eric asked her starting up the car.

Jackie looked over, "What?"

Eric scoffed, "Jackie, just cause you are paying the way there, doesn't mean I'm your slave. I'm not like Kelso, you can't force me to do anything you want." Eric stated, putting his foot down to leave the parking lot.

Jackie laughed, "Eric, who's paying for this trip?" Jackie asked smugly.

Eric pulled over to the side of the road, "What are you doing?" Jackie asked.

Eric looked at Jackie, "Jackie, the reason I'm going with you is to get away from everybody who is mean to me here, and if you are already being a bitch now, there is no point in me going with you. And just because we're on the road doesn't mean I won't turn around, then you could get someone else or Hyde to take you. Now quit it." Eric shot at her starting the car, and took off down the road.

Jackie stared with wide eyes at Eric's reply to her, whatever happened when Donna tried to get Eric back must have really set something in Eric off, "Sorry." Jackie blurted.

Eric sighed, "It's fine." Eric simply replied, "So you didn't finish on why your mom was in Cali?" Eric added.

Jackie nodded, "Oh, yeah. I think during the summer they have nights where ladies get drinks free." Jackie replied, "I'm just glad she's...in the country at least." Jackie added.

Jackie jumped when she heard a loud clank from under the hood, "What was that?" Jackie asked concerned, this would be typical if the car were to break down.

Eric laughed, "Don't worry, the car does that whenever you put gas in, it's just old." Eric stated, turning onto highway I-80.

Jackie let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, good." Jackie said sitting back in her seat.

Once on the freeway, Eric made sure the car was going straight enough, and that there was no upcoming turns, he then reached back and got a soda out of the crate, then opened it. Eric drank some and then put it in the cup holder, Jackie opened her Good & Plentys.

Eric then grabbed the bad with his Jolly Ranchers

The smell of the licorice almost made Eric sick, "How the hell could you eat those?" Eric asked rolling down his window to get smell out.

Jackie looked at him, "What?" Jackie asked, still eating them.

"Good and Plenty's are like the worst candy ever made." Eric said, turning his car over to the other lane.

Jackie soffed, "They are a hell of a lot better then Jolly Ranchers." Jackie shot back.

Eric laughed, "No, at least you get some flavor with Jolly Ranchers, with those you get the same old disgusting licorice." Eric replied, "I would rather wear one-size-fits-all chain mail then have Good and Plenty." Eric added.

Jackie scoffed again, "Fez loves Good and Plenty, if he was here he would put you in your place." Jackie retorted, "He's like the candy expert and you know it." Jackie stated.

Eric snorted, "No, just the other day he chose Jolly Ranchers over that licorice mess of a candy." Eric said, winning the argument.

Jackie simply glared at Eric while he kept his eyes on the road, "Well, let's just talk about something else." Jackie stated.

Eric had something on his mind for a while, so he figured he would ask it now, "Well, since Donna is your friend, don't you feel guilty about leaving for California with the guy who turned her down for the whole summer?" Eric asked her.

Jackie stared at Eric, Eric noticed it and laughed, "I've had that on my mind since you asked me to go along with you." Eric explained, "And I'm pretty sure it's in like the 'Code of Hammurabi' to not do anything with your best friends ex, and if you do, you have to make his life miserable." Eric added again.

Jackie suddenly got a confused look on her face, "'Code of Hammurabi'?" Jackie asked him.

Eric laughed, "I'm taking Government and Politics and 'Code of Hammurabi' is like, the first known written code of law." Eric explained.

Jackie laughed as she understood why he used it, "Well, I don't feel that guilty about going California with you because when I first found out about Michael leaving, she was the first one I went to. And after I told her, all she did was go on and on about you, and she didn't once ask me how I felt about Michael." Jackie replied, "And I also didn't think it was right for her to want you back just becasue Casey left her." Jackie continued.

Eric was taken back with the fact she also didn't think it was right what Donna did, "Well, Amen on that." Eric said, taking another drink of his soda.

Jackie laughed, "Well, what about you? Aren't you scared of what your parents will do when they don't know where you are?" Jackie asked Eric, eating more of her candy.

Eric shook his head, "Well, if I'm in California, Red can't ground me from Point Place." Eric simply replied.

"No, I meant that they have no idea where you are, Kitty is gonna call the National Guard when she wakes up." Jackie warned.

Eric laughed, "No, I left a note, telling them where I was going with an adress." Eric simply said with a smile.

Jackie smacked Eric's arm, "You idiot! Now they'll find us!" Jackie scolded him.

Eric rolled his eyes, "No, I didn't put the address of where we are _actually _going, I put 1060 West Addison." Eric defended himself.

Jackie sat there, "That sounds familiar." Jackie stated.

Eric held back a smile, "Yeah, that's the address of Wrigley Field." Eric assured.

Jackie exhaled, "So Red and Kitty are gonna drive all the way to Chicago, only to find out that you pulled one over on them?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah. I thought if I'm running away for the summer, I might as well send my dad to the city of Chicago, which is the city he hates the most." Eric stated.

Jackie let out a big laugh.

_**12:23am, Point Place, Wisconsin...**_

Hyde woke up and went straight to the kitchen to get breakfast, despite it being noon, he was thankful it was summer so he could sleep in. Hyde walked into the kitchen and saw Red and Kitty sitting at the table, breakfast was out, Eric's plate was still on the table, but hadn't been touched.

"Who died?" Hyde joked getting a plate.

Red snorted, "Eric will be when I see him next." Red stated.

Hyde chuckled, "What?" Hyde asked.

Red stood up, "That dumbass left us a note saying he went to Chicago." Red replied.

Hyde laughed, he then got glares from Red and Kitty, "That bastard." Hyde said after his smile faded

"You know anything about this?" Kiity asked Hyde concerned.

Hyde shook his head, "Nope." Hyde replied.

Red walked over in a far more intimidating manner, "So, you don't know where..." Red started, he then looked at the note, "1060 West Addison is?" Red asked him.

Hyde tried not to laugh, he went to some parties in the parking lot there, "1060 West Addison?" Hyde repeated, he knew that Eric using the false address was a cover or a decoy, Hyde was surely gonna rat Eric out, but he then thought about how much Eric helped him out over the years, in fact he wouldn't even have the plate with breakfast on it in his hands if Eric hadn't convinced Red and Kitty to let him live there.

"Nope." Hyde assured, he then turned his heal to go back down to the basement.

Red sighed, "That dopehead is lying." Red stated, throwing the letter on the counter.

Kitty stood up, "You know, this is all your fault, Red." Kitty said walking over to him.

Red looked innocent, "How?" Red asked, throwing his arms up.

"Because if you hadn't said those things to Eric yesterday, about him not doing anything for the summer, he wouldn't have been so hell bent on proving you wrong. Now look! Eric is in Chicago, and he's gone for who knows how long?" Kitty shot at him.

Red laughed, "Kitty, we got the address, he isn't even gonna stay there a day, we'll just go today." Red defended himself.

Kitty huffed anyway and walked through the swinging doors, Red stood in the kitchen for a moment, he then eyed Eric's breakfast plate and picked it up and went to the table.

_**1:00pm, Lake County, Illinois...**_

Eric sat on the hood of the car drinking his soda, Jackie was calling her mom from a payphone, to check in and get her address in California, even though they wouldn't get there for at least another 3 or 4 days. Eric was happy they were at least out of the state, he felt good knowing he was actaully going through with this.

Jackie came back folding a peice of paper which she had written her mom's address on, "She got a big kick out of the whole Wrigley Field thing." Jackie stated as she came back.

Eric laughed, "Okay, let's go. It's freezing out." Eric said hopping off the hood and opening his door, and Jackie did the same.

Once in the car, Jackie spoke up, "What if your parents find out we're going to California, my dad might put the dots together, cause he knows my mom is there. Then he might tell your parents." Jackie brought up.

Eric laughed, "My father doesn't think I'm worth going across the country for, and I don't think your dad would have your mom's address, would he?" Eric asked, knowing that Pam, wouldn't let the guy she divorced know her address.

"Well no, but-" Jackie started.

"Then quit worrying, one would think I would be the one who would be scared, not you." Eric teased.

"Shut up." Jackie said embarrased.

Eric just laughed and started the car.

_**2:29pm, Point Place, Wisconsin...**_

Hyde sat in the basement watching 'The Price Is Right', mostly casue there was nothing else to do, after a few minutes Donna walked in. Hyde knew about what happened, and couldn't help but smirk at Donna, who was more 'discreetly' dressed up then usual. Hyde had a flash back to when Eric and Donna first split up, and Donna would dress up for Eric, Hyde didn't want to know what was gonna happen when she found out Eric left for 'Chicago'.

"Hey." Hyde greeted.

"Hey." Donna greeted back, Donna looked around and wondered where everyone was, "Where is everyone?" Donna asked.

"Eric? Eric left." Hyde replied, trying to be zen, despite the fact he was messing with her.

Donna stammered, "I didn't ask where Eric was, Hyde." Donna warned.

Hyde remained zen, "Oh, really? I must be hearing things. Oh, well." Hyde replied.

Donna swayed for a second, "But...where is Eric anyway? When's he gonna be back?" Donna asked almost impatiently.

Hyde exhaled rather dramatcally, "Well, he left for Chicago, so he might not be back for a least a month." Hyde replied, as if it wasn't big news.

Donna stood there, not believing it at first, "Huh?" Donna asked him.

"I said he is in Chicago, and is probably not gonna be back for a while." Hyde repeated.

"What?!" Donna yelled.

"I said Eric is in Chicago-" Hyde started again.

"I heard you!" Donna 'calmly' replied.

"Well, I overheard the Forman's saying they would be going to get him later, maybe if you asked nicely, they might let you tage along." Hyde assured, before he finished his sentence, Donna was already heading for the staircase to go upstairs.

Hyde zenly went back to watching TV, he couldn't wait till the Formans got home to see the reactions of them driving to Wrigley Field for nothing.

Hyde watched as the fat woman on 'The Price Is Right' struggled to spin the wheel, "Screw this." Hyde said, sitting up and going upstairs, hoping to go along for the ride.

_**Please leave a Review!**_


	5. No Planes, No Trains, No Automobiles

_**A/N: **__Thanks a bunch for those who like the story, I acknowledge the reviews that said it was OOC, so I will try to fix some of that. =)_

_**8:00pm, That Same Day, Cedar Rapids, Iowa...**_

Eric and Jackie were only in Illinios for about an hour, they pretty drove right through the North West of Illinois to enter Iowa, it seemed like the best way to get to California quicker, they were now in Cedar Rapids, Iowa.

Eric was on some country side road, he was already tired and Jackie was asleep in the passenger seat, it was cold outside and there was fog out, Eric had to go slowly to be safe. Eric looked at his gas meter, it was almost negative empty and from the look of the area, there might not be a gas station nearby.

The car made some clicking sounds, "No, no." Eric pressed the gas pedal, but the car slowed, "Shit." Eric muttered. The car then stopped in the middle of the road, "Come on." Eric finally said after a few minutes passed. This road didn't even have the yellow lines to seperate lanes, so he wasn't worried of anyone else coming down this road.

Eric didn't want to give up on the whole trip, but he was close to, ever since Jackie talked herself to sleep, Eric had nothing to do but think about if this whole road trip was the right thing to do. Eric kept thinking if he might still have feeling for Donna, the feelings might just creep up on him, at the moment he didn't feel anything for her. Eric snapped back to reality, he had to get the car off the side of the road. Eric tried the gas pedal again, but the car didn't budge.

Eric saw the trees on the side of the road hunched over, they almost looked like a tunnnel over the road, he looked over at Jackie who was still sleeping, "Jackie, wake up." Eric said shaking her.

Jackie groaned and back handed him with no warning, "Ow!" Eric yelled, holding the spot above his eye where she hit him.

Jackie immediately woke up, "What? What?" Jackie responded quickly, she saw Eric clutching his eye.

"What the shit, Jackie?!" Eric yelled.

"Uh-" Jackie simply said, Jackie tried to hold back her laughter, "I-" Jackie stammered, Jackie burst into laughter.

"You just back handed me! Who does that? Are you a pimp or something?" Eric scolded her, Jackie only laughed harder.

"I'm sorry." Jackie managed to squeak out, Eric scoffed and continued to hold his head.

Eric groaned, "You hit me right with your knuckle." Eric stated.

Jackie scoffed, "Oh, your fine." Jackie assured, "Let me see." Jackie said, Eric lifted his hair and moved his hand and showed her and he had a red spot above his eye, "You're fine." Jackie assured despite the fact it was noticeable.

Jackie finally looked around, "Why are we pulled over?" Jackie asked.

Eric sighed, "We ran out of gas, so we gotta go to the gas station." Eric stated.

"What gas station? We are in the middle of nowhere." Jackie replied, she looked and saw no lights, except the headlights of the Vista Crusier, which had nothing but fog in front, so Jackie was in no mood to walk to the gas station, if there was one anywhere.

Eric laughed, "Well, there has to be one somewhere, okay?" Eric assured, "Get your coat." Eric said taking the keys out of the ignition and turning the car off.

Jackie stammered, "W-what?" Jackie asked him like he was an idiot.

Eric laughed, "Well, if you wanna stay here, that's fine." Eric stated, opening his door.

Jackie stuttered again before following him out, Eric was walking towards the back of the car, "Now what are you doing?" Jackie asked, she kept looking over shoulder scared Ed Gein would be there.

"I have to get the car of the road." Eric said, setting his hands on the back, getting ready to push the car to a section ahead where some dirt was on the side of the road.

"Eric, I seriously doubt you could move-" Jackie started, but she stopped when Eric grunted and surprisingly began to push the car with ease.

Jackie just walked as he pushed it, "You're gonna push this whole thing to a gas station that doesn't exist?" Jackie asked him, the gravel crunched under the car as Eric moved it.

Eric laughed, "You really think I could do that? No, I'm only pushing it up there." Eric said, pointing towards the patch of dirt, the moons light made Jackie be able to see it.

"Oh." Jackie simply said, after another minute Eric was able to push the car to the patch of dirt, Eric gripped the roof rack on top of the car to slow it down, Eric exhaled and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

Jackie chuckled, "How can you move a car, but not a keg?" Jackie asked him.

Eric looked at her, "What?" he asked confused.

Jackie laughed, "Well, Donna said at that 'Memorial Day' party, you couldn't even push that keg next door." Jackie teased.

Eric let out a laugh, remembering how hard that was to do, "Well, there is big difference between a keg and a bulky station wagon." Eric defended himself.

"What? How?" Jackie asked him, as if he were dumb.

Eric pointed to the car, "Well-and bare with me on this," Eric started, "A _keg _doesn't have wheels, and...a _car _does." Eric retorted smugly.

Jackie had a rare experience where she had no comeback.

"Now, we should pry get going, before it get anymore colder." Eric said after Jackie didn't reply.

Jackie groaned, "Eric, come on. Let's just wait until tommorow, when there is light and...no fog...and no serial killers waiting in the woods." Jackie said, looking around slowly, Eric noticed she had some scaredness in her voice, "And I'm sure some cars will be on this road tommorow, and they could at least give us a ride to a gas station." Jackie suggested.

Eric suddenly got a little nervous after Jackie brought up the idea of some killers hanging out in the woods, "Jackie, we are in like, the country side, even if we were to get a ride, it would probably be some redneck, with a pick up truck." Eric stated.

"Ew!" Jackie stated, after Jackie thought it over, "I'll stay here in the car, okay?" Jackie finally said.

Eric laughed, "Oh, you're so kind." Eric replied, granted he would be a little scared walking on some country road by himself on a foggy night, but he only thought of what his father would say, _'Don't be a pansy ass!'_

Eric gave her the keys out his pocket, she grabbed them and got in the car all too quickly, Eric got his coat from the drivers seat and shut the door, leaving Jackie alone, "Lock the doors." Eric warned her from outside.

Jackie shivered, and crosses her arms to be warm, she locked all the doors, after a few minutes alone, Jackie saw all the fog around the car, she slowly got more and more scared. Jackie looked out the windsheild and couldn't even see Eric anymore, nothing but fog so she turned on the car to ease her nervousness. Every one of her favorite FM station came in on static, which only made her more scared, "Fine. I'll listen to AM." Jackie shot at the radio.

She found a station that didn't come in as static, it may be a talk station, but it was better listening to nothing and static: **"Let's take another caller, Matt on line seven, you are on 'Ghostly Encounters', tell us your story."**

Jackie groaned, she left it on in hopes that maybe his story would be a happy one, like seeing the ghost of your mother or your unborn kid.

**"Hey Lazlow, this actually just happen to me yesterday, I thought since it was the start of the summer, I would go with my friends to his cabin up in Crystal Falls. And I was hesitant at first because he said it was haunted, but I had nothing else going on, so I decided to. The night started out normal, it was until I went to bed that something happened. I was sleeping on the couch and I couldn't sleep cause of this killer headache, so I went to the batheroom to take some Ibuprofen from the cabinet, which also had a mirror on it. I took a pill and when I closed the cabinet, I saw in the mirror an old woman covered in blood-"**

"Oh, my God." Jackie whimpered and took the keys out of the ignition turning it off, Jackie couldn't have gotten out of the car fast enough, she didn't even lock the doors. A hundred feet up ahead, Eric froze when he heard yelling, and he then realized it was Jackie calling his name, Eric knew Jackie wouldn't be able to last in the car by herself, so he kinda expected this to happen.

Eric took his lighter out of his pocket, he flicked it on so see could see him, "Over here." Eric assured, he heard Jackie's pants and footsteps as she came into view, "What the hell happened?" Eric asked her, as she ran up to him.

Jackie didn't want to completely stop running or walking, so she gave Eric a push to get him going again, "Nothing. I was listening to talk radio." Jackie replied shakily.

Eric continued walking, and Jackie was standing too close to him for his comfort, even if she was scared shitless, "Talk radio sends you screaming and running into the foggy night? I guess that's understandable." Eric teased her.

Jackie smacked his arm, "No! They were talking about ghosts and dead old women, and it was fricking terrifying!" Jackie yelled, she was continuously looking over her shoulder.

"God, I wish the gang could see you now, shaking in your boots from talk radio." Eric continued to tease her.

"YOU are not gonna tell anyone about this...and 'shaking in your boots'? They know I would NEVER wear boots." Jackie shot back.

Eric just snorted, "Unless they are Ecco or something, right?" Eric retorted sarcastically.

"Well, naturally." Jackie replied seriously.

Eric rolled his eyes, "You're lucky we're not 40 years in the future, where I just type something on a device and all my friends could see it." Eric stated.

Jackie scoffed, "Oh, please." Jackie simply replied.

After a few minutes of silence, Jackie screamed when the cracking of a branch falling from a tree fall nearby, "Jesus Jackie! You know, if anything you are gonna attract a killer to us!" Eric said annoyed, Jackie glared at him, Eric simply walked on muttering about 'city girls'.

Jackie caught up, "Can we just talk about something else? Like-" Jackie suggested, but was cut off.

Eric held a hand, "I am not talking about fashion." Eric stated.

"Oh." Jackie said simply, Eric surprisingly knew her too well.

Eric grinned, "We could about the rumors of what happened on this road 10 years ago." Eric suggested.

Jackie glared at him, "NO. I swear I'll back hand you again." Jackie warned him.

Eric laughed, "God, you're hostile! Is Iceberg Slim like, your role model?" Eric asked her.

"I don't even know who that is." Jackie retorted.

"I'll give you a hint: Fez did a report on him in English class." Eric stated.

Jackie scoffed, "That could be anything. A porn star? Did he invent candy?" Jackie asked him.

Eric laughed, "No...he was a pimp." Eric stated, Jackie burst into laughter.

"Only Fez would make a report on him." Jackie said between laughter.

Eric chuckled, "He got an A on his report." Eric added.

Jackie only laughed harder, Eric continued, "Well anyway, let me finish my scary story." Eric stated.

Jackie stopped laughing, "NO. I will bruise your other eye, I swear!" Jackie warned him.

Eric laughed, "I swear, you're acting like a pimp. Do you always threaten people by backhanding them? Do you have a catchphrase? Like, 'The pimp hand is more then you can stand!' Like a superhero?" Eric teased her.

Jackie only shook her head and laughed, as the turned a corner, they saw some lights a couple hundred feet ahead, it looked like a more populated part of town, a lit up sign with red and blue letters that spelled Mobil was the first place they could see.

Eric turned to Jackie, "You have the money on you, right?" Eric asked hopefully.

Jackie searched her coat pockets, she then pulled her envelope and opened to check, "Yeah." Jackie replied.

"I hope they sell gasoline containers." Jackie stated, tucking the money back in her coat.

"Well, I was planning to freeze the gas into a cube, and then carry back to the car." Eric joked.

"Well, that's plan B." Jackie replied walking onto the parking lot.

Eric was glad to see the gas station didn't look too grimey compared to the other places around the town, Eric approached the door and opened it, he moved aside so Jackie could go in, Jackie stayed where she was, "I'm gonna stay out here, that guy behind the counter looks creepy." Jackie stated.

Eric snorted, "You city girls...well, I'm gonna need money for the gas." Eric replied, Jackie took out her envelope and gave him a hundred, "Thanks." Eric said taking the money and went inside.

Eric saw some red gas containers to his left, he picked up the biggest one and went over to the counter, "I'm gonna need gas and this, so can I give you the money and then fill it up?" Eric asked the man, he didn't seem very creepy.

"Yeah, sure." he replied, opening the register.

"I'll put 50 bucks of gas in." Eric said handing him the money.

After he paid for the gas, he went back outside, he looked around and saw Jackie to the left, towards the back of the station, she was looking down and her mind was elsewhere "What are you doing over here?" Eric asked her.

Jackie looked up, "Oh, nothing. I was just-nothing." Jackie replied strangley.

Eric gave her a confused look, "Are you okay?" Eric asked her again.

Jackie sighed, "I don't know. I hadn't thought about Micheal in like, 2 days, and it just hit me all at once." Jackie responded, putting her hands in her coat pocket.

"Oh..well, you seemed fine before, what happened?" Eric asked Jackie.

Jackie laughed, "Well, you opened the door for me before, and it just reminded me of how Michael never did that for me." Jackie stated, leaning on the wall.

Eric exhaled, "Me and my damn manners." he joked.

Jackie laughed, "Yeah...you don't have any feelings for Donna?" Jackie asked him.

Eric was taken back, "No...I don't think so. I mean, she had her heart in the right place sometimes, but other times I wondered if I was happy with her. But no, I don't have any feelings for her." Eric replied truthfully.

Jackie nodded, "Well, I feel so weird thinking I still love Michael." Jackie stated.

Eric sighed, after a long pause he spoke up, "Well, do you wanna get drunk?" Eric suggested, he learned that momentary solutions to being upset about a lover, was to drink, or at least that was what his mother did.

Jackie choked, "What?" Jackie asked, clearing her throat.

Eric laughed, "Relax. I didn't mean like _that_. I'm just saying once we go back to the car, we could drink some beer. I mean, after I broke up with Donna, or when my grandma died, Hyde took me out drinking." Eric assured.

Jackie laughed and shook her head, "Uh...how would we get beer?" Jackie asked him.

Eric thought for a second, "The same way you got that money, put some lipstick on, show some cleavage and that clerk will completely fail to do his job." Eric replied, he knew the young clerk would let the rules fly out the window if he saw Jackie ask for beer.

Jackie laughed, "What? Well.." Jackie thought for a second, having some beer wouldn't be that bad, it was summer and a little fun wouldn't hurt, "Alright." Jackie said with a laugh.

_I hope you liked this chapter, I would have finished earlier, but I didn't want to miss the S.A.G Awards, please leave a review!_


	6. Pursuit Of Happiness

_**A/N: **__Hey, I hope you enjoy the chapter, it was very fun to write...=) I hope you remember __**Stacy Wanamaker **__from season 5...if not, go to YouTube and look for the episode: 'Don't Lie To Me', it's the full episode._

_**9:34pm, Cedar Rapids, Iowa...**_

Jackie did as Eric suggested and made herself look incapable of being resisted, within a few minutes of waiting outside with the gas in the container, it made Eric uneasy carrying the gas and having alcohol too. He would have to be careful carrying it back to the car, Eric saw through the window Jackie leaning over the counter, making sultry moves, laughing and acting like a blonde would. After a few minutes, Jackie finally pointed to the the freezer room, where the beer and liquor was.

Eric heard the bell ring from the door, and saw Jackie holding in two hands, one 12 pack of bottled beer, and in the other one a bag with some other liquor bottle, "I didn't think that would work." Jackie joked.

Eric laughed, "I knew it would work." Eric replied, Jackie then held out the alcohol for him to carry, "What are you doing?" Eric asked her.

Jackie scoffed, "Eric, I just had to flirt with some random guy for this stuff, you should be the one who carries it." Jackie stated.

Eric laughed, "Jackie, normally I would, but I'm not gonna carry alcohol and gasoline all together. We have all the ingredients for a Molotov cocktail, I'll carry the booze, but you have to carry the gas." Eric retorted.

Jackie threw her head back dramatically, "Ugh...fine." Jackie said defeated.

After Eric and Jackie made it back to the car, only after walking on separate sides of the road to feel safe, Jackie set the gas container down on the car hood, "Let's hurry, my legs hurt." Jackie urged.

Eric undid the gas cap and poured the gas in being sure not to get any on himself, once he filled the tank up he threw the container in the woods, not wanting to risk having that in his car. Odds were that he and Jackie would have some 'Circle Time' in the car, he could only picture his father saying what a dumb ass he was if he blewe up the car from getting high. Jackie came over with the booze and got in the passenger seat.

Eric then got in, "We shouldn't get drunk on the side of the road, we should go in the woods or something." Eric stated, turing the keys in the ignition.

Jackie groaned, "If we get attacked by some crazy monster, it's your fault." Jackie warned, getting the 12 pack out.

Eric laughed, "I hear..._clowns_...are common in this area." Eric teased, it was no secret that was Jackie's biggest fear.

Jackie glared at Eric, "Eric, I swear, I may be small but I can emotionally destroy a man. Michael can vouch for that." Jackie warned him.

That seemed to get to Eric, "Yeah, I don't think you can emotionally attack a clown, but you can just pimp slap him if everything else fails." Eric said as he pressed down on the gas pedal and looked for an entrance to some part of the woods.

"I didn't know what to get, so I just got the stuff Steven has stashed in the basement shower, and I got some a bottle of Vodka." Jackie stated holding up the booze.

Eric choked, "Geez, Jackie. Vodka? I thought beer would be enough." Eric said looking at the bottle Jackie was holding.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "It's not like we're gonna drink it all tonight, it came with two shot glasses, so I thought we could do a shot to something, I don't know." Jackie defended herself.

Eric saw a sign that read 'Pineapple Express Park' so he turned into a dirt road that lead to the park, "Well, I geuss that isn't such a bad idea, we just gotta think of something cool to toast to." Eric replied, he saw the park was deserted and probably hadn't been inhabited for some time.

Eric continued to drive to a path that lead into the woods, it was wide enough for the car to fit in and the trees would block any unwanted attention, Jackie took a beer bottle and tried to open it, Eric saw and laughed, "Use your shirt." Eric said, he used his and the cap came off.

Jackie watched and then did as Eric did, and sure enough the cap came off, "Oh, wait. We should the Vodka shots first." Jackie suggested, putting the bottle in the cup holder, as did Eric.

Jackie handed him the bottle, "You open it." Jackie ordered, Eric took the bottle and it was more difficult then the beer bottle but he eventually got it open, the two shot glasses were around the cap.

After Eric poured the two glasses, Jackie spoke up, "I don't know what to say, people in movies always say something cool before taking shots. But then again, they are normally not disobeying their parents." Jackie said.

Eric laughed, "Well, we're not doing anything wrong, Jackie." Eric replied.

Jackie gasve him a look as if he were stupid, "I'm pretty sure we are, Eric. Our parents certainly don't approve of what we're doing." Jackie retorted.

Eric laughed, "Well, I learned about the Declaration Of Independence in school, it says; 'We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of Happiness.' So the pursuit of happiness means we have a God given right to pursue happiness as long as it doesn't deliberately involve interfering directly or indirectly with the happiness of others." Eric stated.

Jackie simply looked at him, "You memorized all that?" Jackie asked him.

Eric laughed, "What? Well, it's like a sub meaning for life." Eric defended himself.

Jackie chuckled, "Well, it doesn't apply here. Donna and Michael aren't happy with what we're doing, so it interferes with _their _happiness, doesn't it?" Jackie countered.

Eric shrugged, "Well, no. I mean, Kelso doesn't even know that we are gone right now, and I didn't betray Donna in any way so she doesn't have a right to be upset or unhappy with us. So, legally, we're all good." Eric replied.

Jackie thought about it and realized it made sense, "So...I guess you're right. Thank God for that Declaration, we're on the pursuit of happiness." Jackie stated.

Eric laughed, "That's right." Eric said, setting his shot glass on the dashboard.

Jackie then spoke up, "Oh, we can do a shot to that. The pursuit of whatever." Jackie suggested.

Eric shrugged, "Okay. It's a little corny, but it's better then nothing." Eric said, getting his shot glass of the dashboard.

They clinked their small glasses together, "To the pursuit of happiness." they both said and downed the drinks, Eric downed it but immediately gagged, Jackie choked but still managed to get it down.

"God! That tastes horrible!" Jackie said clearing her throat.

"Frickin' disgusting! What the hell is this crap?" Eric yelled still coughing from the foul taste of it.

Jackie held a hand to her chest, "It had little golden flakes in it, I figured it had to be good." Jackie defended herself, "God, I payed 20 bucks for this crap!" Jackie said putting the cap back on.

Eric immediately lifted his beer out of the cup holder and took a swig to get that foul taste out of his mouth, Jackie did the same, "We should have asked your mom on what to have gotten." Jackie said, Eric only laughed.

_**20 Minutes Later...**_

Jackie and Eric were now buzzed, not drunk, they were reminiscing about past events, "You remember when Kelso was your 'Beauty Coach'?" Eric asked, he then downed the rest of his first beer.

Jackie was trying to answer, but had a fit of the giggles, she replied when she was able to speak, "Oh, my God. He kept having to tell himself he was my beauty coach to make himself feel better about the whole thing." Jackie stated, she then opened her second beer using her shirt, after she opened it, her shirt was left up so it exposed some of her stomach. Jackie didn't bother to fix it. Eric saw and couldn't help but stare, despite being a skinny popular girl, Jackie had some abs, Eric knew it was from cheer leading, Eric froze, this was like, the first Eric had ever 'checked out' Jackie. He immediately looked away.

Eric opened his second one, "Kelso dragged all of us to see you in that Miss Wisconsin pagnent, you had to do that clog dance." Eric said, recalling the whole thing which made him burst into laughter.

"I can still do that clog dance." Jackie said between her laughter.

That only made Eric laugh harder, once his laughter died down, "I got to take a break, let's talk about something else." Eric said, still with some laughter.

Jackie exhaled, "Okay. Well, how about this? And I don't mean anything by it, but if you're not with Donna, who else could you get? Like, when you were single after you broke up with Donna, you didn't have exactly any luck with the ladies, right?" Jackie asked, she had that on her mind for quite a while.

And it didn't slip by Eric, "What-What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Eric shot at her.

Jackie shook her head, "I said I didn't mean anything by it, I just mean that you never dated any other girls after Donna." Jackie defended herself.

Eric scoffed, "Screw you, Jackie. Just cause you think I didn't date any other girls, you actually think I didn't see any other girls? Stuck up, cheerleader." Eric shot at her.

Jackie shook her head, "Okay, okay. I asked that wrong, okay? I should have asked; Did you date or see any other girls after Donna?" Jackie corrected herself, she the took another drink of her beer.

Eric exhaled, "Well, I dated that Slurpee girl from the movie theater." Eric replied taking another drink of his beer.

"Ew. The Slurpee slut?" Jackie asked.

Eric couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, I know. That's the only one I dated _after _Donna." Eric stated taking another drink from his beer.

Jackie nodded, but after a pause she spoke up, "Wait. After? Did you date someone _before _her?" Jackie asked him seriously.

Eric hesitated, "N-no." Eric replied.

Jackie didn't buy it, "You're lying!" Jackie laughed, "Who else did you date?" Jackie pried.

Eric shook his head, "No one. Before her at least." Eric assured.

Jackie's eyes widened, "So if it was no one before her, was it _during_?" Jackie asked him again.

Eric shook his head, "No, Jackie. Can we just drop it?" Eric pleaded, taking a much bigger drink from his beer.

Jackie laughed, "No way! You have to tell me!" Jackie stated, she scooted over in the seat for assertiveness.

Eric sighed, "Fine. But you can't tell anyone, you got me?" Eric warned her.

Jackie nodded quickly, "Yes, got it." Jackie said.

"Well, it was one time while we were dating, it never happened again while me and Donna were dating. You rem-" Eric started, but was cut off by Jackie.

"What?! So it happened again after you broke up?" Jackie asked, she was more then exited to be gossiping again.

Eric looked at Jackie, "Jackie, I'll get to that, no more interrupting." Eric warned Jackie.

"Sorry. Continue." Jackie said.

Eric rolled his eyes, "You remember that party where Kelso started the fire?" Eric asked.

Jackie thought about it as she took another drink from her beer, "You'll have to be more pacific." Jackie replied, the mispronounced word went by her.

Eric laughed softly, "You mean 'specific'? Not 'pacific'?" Eric corrected her, Eric continued, "Well, it was the one at your house, and he started the fire?" Eric asked her.

Jackie nodded, "Oh...God, yes." Jackie stated, remembering that dreadful night.

"Okay, it was after I sang to Donna." Eric started, Jackie was drinking from her bottle, she laughed into the bottle remembering when Donna told her that.

"I was walking around after I told Kelso, and...Well, do you know Stacy Wanamaker?" Eric asked her.

Jackie nodded again, "She's like the most popular girl in school, not to mention the hottest." Jackie stated, drinking more of her beer.

Jackie sighed, "I wish I had a name like hers; one that could be done to." Jackie said looking out into space.

Eric laughed, "Um...'Jackie Has A Nice Rackie'?" Eric suggested.

Jackie eyes widened, "You pervert." Jackie shot at him, Eric threw his arms up in frustration, "...and thank you." Jackie finally replied.

Eric chuckled, "Yeah, well...anyway I was walking around, and I don't know, I was drunk and well..." Eric said remembering back to that night.

Jackie shook her head, "No. No, no, no. I don't believe you, Stacy Wanamaker has been dating Jake Bradley since freshmen year, there would be no way in hell you would have hooked up with her." Jackie interrupted him, but truth be told; she did believe that Eric hooked up with Stacy, Eric didn't lie and when he did, he had a reason to, and Eric seemed to have luck with popular girls from school.

Jackie knew he had that make out date with Leslie Cannon, she still hadn't forgot when the next day at cheer leading practice, Leslie practically ran up to Jackie and gushed about how good of a kisser Eric was. Jackie thought Leslie was on drugs because she was blushing too much, Leslie ended the conversation with: "Kiss him and you'll believe me! He's good!I wanna see him again! Jackie, the things he does with his tongue, it drove me nuts. Why haven't you kissed him yet?"

Jackie declined on that dare, she had never kissed Eric and planned on keeping it that way. But still, she would wonder sometimes...

Eric laughed, "Well, I don't care if you don't believe it or not...and her being with Jake Bradley didn't stop us from making out in your hall closet." Eric retorted with a smug grin.

Jackie's eyes widened, "You made out with her in _my _closet?! How dare you!" Jackie yelled, hitting his arm.

Eric held the spot where she hit him, "Damn, _Hyde_! And I thought you didn't believe me anyway." Eric shot at her.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Well, I can't explain it but popular girls at school seem to have...'things' for you. And it doesn't make sense to me; you're a skinny, twitchy, Star Wars loving geek." Jackie stated.

Eric held a hand to his heart, "You really think so?" Eric said sarcastically.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Well, what happened?" Jackie asked.

"What? With me and Stacy?" Eric asked, Jackie nodded.

Eric remembered the night quite well, except what he and Stacy talked about before they started kissing, Stacy was wearing an almost too tight white t-shirt, she was also wearing a short jean skirt that showed her long legs, and her brown hair was let down in curls. She was _way_ too hot that night.

Eric would think about that kiss a lot, Eric's hand ran up and down her chest touching and pressing on Stacy's breasts and Stacy didn't stop him, Eric recalled Stacy herself taking his own hands and putting them in places on her body or where ever she wanted. Eric kept muttering in her ear how hot she was, Stacy would giggle sexily in his ear and it would give him goosebumps.

Her thighs were so smooth when she kept grinding against him, Stacy's tongue exploring his mouth, in some moments, she had her tongue pressed so far down his throat he almost gagged. Stacy would let out sexy moans every time Eric kissed her back, and every time he would return the favor of kissing her neck, she would practically let out gasping moans. Eric was surprised no one heard their lips smacking and their moans from outside.

Eric remembered Stacy kissing and licking his neck and even his ear, Eric even had Cherry red lipstick all over him from Stacy's mouth. Stacy cleaned his neck up afterwards in ways Eric didn't feel comfortable thinking about with Jackie in the car.

Eric got caught up in the thought of what Stacy was wearing and how hot she was, and the whole kiss, he forgot that Jackie asked him a question, "Well, Donna ditched me after I sang to her, and I went to get another beer from the fridge, and Stacy was standing by your hall closet, we started talking about something I can't remember, and then we started making out right there in the hallway and then we went in the closet so we wouldn't get caught." Eric explained.

Jackie simply stared at him, "You-you're a whore!" Jackie scolded him.

Eric just laughed, "Don't scold me for making out with one of the most popular girls in school, I never cheated on Donna except for my sisters college friend which I told her about. It was a one time thing while I was with Donna. And Stacy told me she wanted to do it again, but I said no because I was with Donna." Eric defended himself.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "You still cheated on her, Eric." Jackie continued.

Eric exhaled, "Yeah, you're right, but I was drunk and vulnerable. The same as you when you kissed the cheese guy." Eric defended himself again.

Jackie sighed, "Okay, fine. Regardless of what we were feeling, it's still cheating." Jackie stated, taking a swig of her beer.

Eric nodded, "Yeah, I guess." Eric said, taking a sip from his beer.

Jackie still couldn't process that Eric _actually_ hooked up with Stacy Wanamaker, Jackie then paused, "Wait. You said it was a one time thing while you were with Donna, did something else happen with Stacy?" Jackie asked him, she took another drink from her beer bottle.

Eric hoped she wouldn't catch that, "Um, well yeah, after I broke up with Donna. I kinda...hooked up with Stacy a few more times." Eric said hesitantly, it was still something he felt guilty about, since he knew Donna still had feelings for him.

Jackie was _again _at a loss for words, it seemed whenever she was with Eric, she had situations where she couldn't think of what to say, "Oh my God, Eric! How did this happen?" Jackie asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

Eric took a much bigger gulp of his beer, Eric exhaled, "Well, after we had our make out session in the closet, she came up to me later that night, and said if I wanted to do it again, she would too." Eric said, Jackie saw he was slightly blushing.

Jackie didn't want to, but she laughed, "How do you get these girls that are _way _out of your league? I mean, there's Donna, Leslie, and now Stacy? And other girls I probably don't know about, I think I should call _you _ Iceberg Slim, you frickin pimp." Jackie teased, "So wait. How did you guys hook up the second time?" Jackie asked.

"Well..." Eric started, but he didn't feel comfortable talking about this with Jackie of all people, but they were now drunk and she probably wouldn't remember it in the morning anyway, "Well, since I still hadn't done _it_ with Donna when we hooked up the first time, we did way more when we hooked up all the times after that. She wasn't with Jake Bradley at the time so we had nothing to feel guilty about." Eric started, he took another drink from his beer, Eric continued, "We would hook up during school assemblies,-" Eric stated.

Jackie shook her head and laughed, "We always wondered where you were during those." Jackie interrupted taking a small sip from her beer.

Eric laughed, "Well, don't act innocent, you did the same with Kelso sometimes." Eric joked.

Jackie laughed and nodded, Eric continued, "We hooked up at least a few times a week." Eric said laughing, it sounded so silly to him now.

Jackie was now having a giggle fit, "You _are _a whore!" Jackie said giggling.

Eric laughed harder, the more he thought about it, the more he saw Jackie was slightly correct, "Oh, come on. It was a 'Friends With Benefits' thing." Eric said after he stopped laughing.

Jackie exhaled deeply after laughing, "Let's get high." Jackie said turning to Eric.

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

After Jackie and Eric lit up their stash, and they had smoked a little more then they should have, they turned on the radio and it was still tuned to the talk radio station Jackie had left it on, the ghost stories weren't on anymore, but politics was now on.

Jackie and Eric were now laughing uncontrollably at the radio, the host was talking about stuff Jackie and Eric had no clue on anything of it, and they found this hysterical, _"President Jimmy Carter announced today that he will be leaving for Europe for a summit." _the radio host said.

Jackie couldn't stop laughing, "I can't breathe!" Jackie squeaked out.

Eric laughed, "This is funnier then the car on water!" Eric stated, trying to get his laughter under control.

Eric sighed happily once he got his giggle fit in check, "Turn it off, I can't laugh anymore." Eric said to Jackie.

Jackie turned the radio off by kicking it, "Oh, I'm _hungry_! Where is my candy?" Jackie said looking around in the front and back seats.

Jackie found her Good and Plenty's and tipped the box upside down and consumed the whole thing quickly, "Now, I'm tired..." Jackie stated sleepily, "And I'm cold..." Jackie added.

Eric laughed, "Hold on." Eric replied, Eric reached in the back and got his coat, "Here. I'm not cold at all, you can wear it." Eric said handing her his coat.

Jackie was high and drunk, she looked at Eric like it was the sweetest thing ever, "Oh, thank you!" Jackie cooed.

Eric snorted a laugh, "Don't look too much into it...and your welcome." Eric responded, Jackie put his coat on and reclined the seat, and she was out like a light. Eric laid back on the reclined seat, "Oh...I'm gonna be so hungover." Eric stated before falling asleep.

_**A/N: **__I hope you liked the chapter and I should have the next one posted before the end of the week. Please leave a review and thanks for reading!_


	7. Waffles

_**A/N: **__Hey there, I would like to thank my readers, I'm having a ton of fun writing this story, and the reviews make my day! On to the story..._

_**Point Place, Wisconsin, 9:00am...**_

Red walked into his kitchen with his blue robe on, it was Monday and he had still not heard from his son, he would never admit it...but he was a bit worried about where he might be.

He was also pissed for being the victim to Eric's dumbass pratical joke, having driven over 100 miles to Wrigley Field, the rival to the his favorite baseball team: the Milwaukee Brewers, to find out his son was never there, "Good morning, sweetie." Kitty greeted her husband.

Red sat down at the table, "Good morning to you, too." Red mumbled, "I just can't beleive Eric ran off to God knows where." Red stated, picking up his forks to start eating his plate of Toast, Eggs, Bacon-or as his son would say: "Mmmm...Ba-CON." Red shook his head, trying not to think too much about his son, it made him gloomy.

After Red said his previous statement, Kitty seemed to stop, she was so used to waking up with her son in the house, she forgot he wasn't with them for now, "Oh honey, I miss him! This your fault anyway, if you hadn't said those things to Eric, he never would have left to prove you wrong! And what are you doing about it? Nothing! Your just eating breakfast! We have no idea where our own son is!" Kitty screamed, Red just sat there looking down upset, he knew it was somewhat his fault, no doubt had he not said those things his son would be here making smart ass comments about his bacon.

Just then Hyde poked his head from the living room, "Hey, I couldn't help but overhear," Hyde started, he used finger qoutes for 'overhear', "Your little talk and Eric left a note in his room; he went to California." Hyde stated, he then poked his head back into the living room to leave. Kitty and Red processed Hyde's statement.

Kitty looked at Red, "Well, look at that! Our boy is in Cali-frickin-Fornia! Who knows who he's gonna be staying with!" Kitty yelled again.

Hyde walked in, "Oh, and his letter said Jackie went with him, there gonna be staying with Jackie's mom." Hyde said getting his plate from the counter, he knew it was his from the no syrup and no pancakes, instead he always ate waffles. Waffles kicked pancakes ass. He then sat at the table.

Red's heavy tension seemed to lower itself, he processed that his son is with Jackie, one of the more responsible ones of the group, and that California didn't seem to bad.

Kitty however was still, to an extent, angry, "Jackie?! What about Donna? And Jackie's mother is a drunk, I don't want my boy to be in the same house as that! Who knows how he'll come back!" Kitty yelled, Hyde looked at Kitty, "My mother is a drunk." Hyde stated.

Kitty nervously laughed, "Well, you're one of the lucky ones, you are such a sweet boy!" Kitty cooed, she walked over and kissed his head. Hyde tried not to laugh, he was glad Kitty was his mother now.

"Kitty calm down, it's better then we think." Red tried to assure his distraught wife.

Kitty looked at him in shock, "Are you _insane_?!" Kitty hissed at him.

Red stood up and walked over to her, and put a hesitant arm around her, "Kitty, now we know where he's headed and who he is headed with." Red assured her.

Kitty scoffed, "Yeah, with that cheerleader; Jackie. Why would he head anywhere with her? He is in love with Donna!" Kitty pointed out.

Red shook his head, "I don't think he is in love with her anymore, Kitty. He wouldn't go across the country with someone who isn't his friend if he still had feelings for Donna." Red assured Kitty.

Kitty took that in, "Well...what if that car breaks down? That car is on it's last legs." Kitty asked Red, hoping he would see that Eric being on a road trip with Jackie, of all people, was not a good idea.

Red laughed, "Jackie may be a rich girl cheerleader, but she knows her way around a car, I taught her everything I know about how to fix one." Red continued to assure his worried wife. Red could tell his wife was far less worried, "Kitty, I promise nothing will happen to them, they are fine, I just know it." Red told Kitty.

Kitty smiled after a pause, "Okay, I believe you. But I told Eric I wanted to do a knitting class with him, we were gonna use the summer to bond." Kitty said sadly.

Red grinned, "Oh, well. I've got an idea: Hyde can go to your knitting class." Red suggested, pointing towards Hyde.

Hyde's mouth hung open in shock, he was still trying to process what Red just volunteered him for, it was like watching a movie and the video and audio were not in sync, "W-what?" Hyde asked after swallowing his coffe.

Kitty was extactic, "Oh, my! That's even better! This is the same place I made your 'Steven' sweatshirt for your 18th birthday, you could wear that!" Kitty suggested exitedly.

Hyde sat there, "Um..." Hyde said, that was all he could get out at the moment.

Kitty jumped up, "I'm so excited, I'll go find your sweatshirt now!" Kitty stated, with that she turned and went downstairs to the basement to gather Hyde's 'favorite' sweatshirt.

Afterwards, Hyde just glared at Red, "What was that for?!" Hyde shot at him.

Red laughed, "Well, if making my wife happy means letting you take the fall to go knitting with her...I'll do it." Red said smugly, "And if this is a problem...I could call a scour search in your room...for anything that isn't supposed to be there." Red warned Hyde.

Hyde tensed up, "Damn it...Forman is so dead." Hyde said defeated, he sat back down at the table to resume eating his breakfast.

_**Cedar Rapids, Iowa, 9:34am...**_

Eric woke up with a quiet inhale, he raised his head which was laid back on the drivers seat, his neck was in serious pain, he knew right away he still had cotton-mouth from the marijuana he and Jackie smoked. His head was _pounding _greatly, he felt like he had bulls and rhinos running through his head in circles. Eric's eyes had a tough time adjusting to the sunlight...but he didn't feel all bad things, he felt a warm sensation to the right side of his body. Eric eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight, he looked around and immediately noticed the warm sensation on the right side of his body was Jackie.

"Is that my coat?" Eric whispered to himself, both of Jackie's arm were linked with his right arm with her legs tucked under her body, her skirt was ridden up, exposing her legs, Eric's eyes went to the 4 beer bottles, the vodka bottle, and the shot glasses.

"Oh, no..." Eric muttered, he had hoped they hadn't slept together, Eric shifted slightly and Jackie moaned as it woke her up.

Jackie raised her head, "What-?" Jackie muttered as she sat up straight, "Oh..." Jackie apologized as she saw her arm was hooked with Eric's, Jackie quickly un-hooked her arm from him.

"Sorry?" Eric asked her as he held his throbbing head.

Jackie pushed her bangs out of her face to the side, "Yeah...I got cold in the middle of the night." Jackie admitted, she released her legs from under her body.

Eric was taken back, "Oh...it's fine, I guess." Eric assured, he tried not to get twitchy about it, she was only cold in the middle of the night.

"What time is it?" Jackie asked, taking off Eric's coat.

Eric looked to his watch, "About 10 minutes to 10:00. Not that late." Eric said, letting his wrist fall to his lap.

Jackie put Eric's coat in the back seat, "Whew. What a night, huh?" Jackie asked with a laugh.

Eric chuckled, "Yeah, it's kinda coming back to me now." Eric said, rubbing his temples.

Jackie looked in the mirror and applied some much need touches to her make up and hair, "So...did you make that up last night?" Jackie asked, putting on some lipstick.

Eric looked over, "Make up what?" Eric asked back.

Jackie laughed, "The thing about Stacy..." Jackie sing-songed.

Eric's eyes widened, "I told you that?!" Eric asked shocked, he promised himself he wouldn't tell one soul, and what did he do? He told the biggest loud mouth in Wisconsin.

Jackie giggled, "Relax. I won't tell anyone. I can't believe you hooked up with her more then once. Let alone one time." Jackie teased him.

Eric couldn't help but laugh, "Well, I think I can honestly say, Stacy is the best I've ever had, kissing wise and sex wise." Eric said, thinking back to all the good memories of him and her hooking up whenever they pleased, mostly during school assemblies, in the school library, Mount Hump if they found themselves alone there, even in the basement a few times. Eric smiled to himself when it occured to him he was quite a ladies man. And even when Eric got crap from the gang about not having a girlfriend, he would go and find Stacy and she would be more then happy to prove the gang wrong, even if they didn't know...

"Eww. I don't want to know who your best ever was." Jackie stated, shivering from the thought of Eric doing any of those.

Eric scoffed, "Shut up, Beuhla." Eric retorted, "Do you wanna get breakfast?" Eric asked her.

Jackie thought that was the best idea ever, "Yeah, I still feel like I have the muchies." Jackie said with a giggle.

_**Cedar Rapids, Iowa,10:30am...**_

Eric and Jackie found an Bed and Breakfast called the Do Come Inn, Eric parked the car and Jackie and him made their way into the resturant. The place was packed with many people and talk filled the air.

An older woman who owned the place greeted them, "Hello you two, can I get you a booth or a table?" the nice lady asked them.

"Whatever you have is fine." Eric replied.

But Jackie thought otherwise, "Um no, Eric. We'll have a booth please." Jackie stated, the old woman laughed and led them to the booth.

Eric ordered waffles with whipped cream, eggs, coffee and of course bacon. Jackie ordered the same thing only with pancakes, she always liked pancakes.

As soon as they were left alone, Jackie laughed, "Waffles? Pancakes would kick waffles ass any day of the week." Jackie teased.

Eric scoffed, "No, way. Pancakes are so damn boring, just flat with no life and taste, waffles have style and look better _and _taste better." Eric shot back, drinking the glass of water with ice in it.

Jackie laughed, "I think we should talk about something besides the food we're gonna eat." Jackie said, in honesty, she knew Eric had a point with that. So she wanted to change the subject.

Eric chuckled, "You brought it up, and now you're just changing the subject." Eric replied, "But I guess we could start making a plan for our road trip, like making sheduled stops, and not waste time." Eric suggested, he took the map out of his backpack he brought in with him.

Jackie nodded, "That's a good idea." Jackie said honestly.

After Jackie and Eric cleared enough room on the large table for the map, and made sure to leave room for their plates of much wanted food, Eric sighed, "Okay." Eric said skimming the map, "Where are we? Cedar Rapids, right?" Eric asked Jackie.

Jackie nodded, "Yup." Jackie replied, her mouth started to water when she saw the waiter bring over their breakfast. The woman set down their plates, "Oh, God..." Jackie stated admiring the breakfast. Jackie's eyes couldn't help but look at Eric waffles and wished she got his order, but she didn't...she got her plain pancakes with whipped cream.

Eric thanked the woman for the food as she left, "Jackie, you got a pen?" Eric asked, Jackie shook her head, "No..." Jackie replied, she looked around for one on the table, she then saw a cup with crayons, obviously for when children were present, "_But _we have some crayons here." Jackie stated, "Which color?" Jackie asked, picking up the cup.

Eric laughed, "...Crayons?" Eric asked her.

Jackie giggled, "It's called a compromise, Eric." Jackie told him.

Eric decided to play along, "Okay...give the blue one." Eric decided.

Jackie laughed, "No. You get purple." Jackie stated, handing it to him. Eric rolled his eyes and laughed as he took the crayon.

She set down the cup and dove in to her food, she had only eaten Good And Plenty's for the past 2 days.

Jackie poured the syrup on her pancakes, "So...I know I have probably asked this before, but are you really over Donna?" Jackie asked setting the syrup container down.

Eric looked on the map for a reasonable place to stop over the course of several states, "Jackie, don't you think I was over Donna before I started hooking up with Stacy Wanamaker several times a day?" Eric asked with a laugh, "Just because _she _caused a scene and wanted to get back together, doesn't mean any old feelings came up, Donna is always going to be my best friend, but nothing more." Eric said, Jackie couldn't help but notice the confidence in his voice.

"Well, I can bet she is making a fit right now, I mean your parents and her have no idea where you are. You should call them, don't you think?" Jackie asked, she took her frok and knife and cut a section of her pancakes, even though she had her eyes on Eric's waffles.

"Well, I did the right thing and left a note for my parents." Eric stated, he took a sip of his coffee, "And I left a note for Donna." Eric added.

Jackie's eyes widened, "What? You did? What did it say?" Jackie asked eagarly.

Eric swallowed some of his bacon, Eric sighed happily to eating his bacon, "Mmmm. Ba-CON." Eric stated.

Jackie tried not to laugh, but she let out a giggle, "Seriously, what did your note say?" Jackie asked, she ate some of her bacon as well.

"I just wrote a letter and left it on her fridge, it said that you offered me a deal that I couldn't turn down, I would give you a ride to California, that I didn't want any drama over the summer, also that I hoped me and her could be friends. And that was it." Eric explained, he couldn't help but notice Jackie kept looking at his waffles.

"Oh. And I said it wouldn't kill anyone to get to know you, you've hung out in my basement for the past 10 years, and we aren't even friends. So I guess that was a secondary reason." Eric admitted, eating a peice from his waffle.

Jackie smiled, "Huh. I never would have taken that for one of your reasons to go with me to California." Jackie stated, drinking some of her coffee, her hangover was starting to settle.

Eric chuckled, "Like I said; it was a secondary reason." Eric assured.

Jackie made eye contact again, "What, no apology in the note?" Jackie asked drinking some of her coffee.

Eric looked at Jackie, "No, if I was sorry, I don't think I would be doing any of this already, Jackie. And believe it or not. I'm having more fun then I thought I would be." Eric stated.

Jackie smiled, she was honestly worried before the whole trip he would complain later on, but now that he said he was having a good time, it made Jackie somewhat happy.

"Where is our next stop?" Jackie asked

_**A/N: **I know this isn't my best chapter, but I still hope you liked it, __This chapter is filler one, and my next one will be up hopefully soon..._


	8. Zeppelin and ABBA

**A/N: I apologize for the long delay, I was working on several other stories that I will post later on...**

Eric sat in the car waiting for Jackie outside the diner, she said she was doing her make up; Eric wasn't use to waiting for a girl to put on makeup. Donna would be done in about a minute, but she would still look gorgeous, or in an adjective; beautiful and very attractive to a degree. So he knew he should be patient and learns from how a girly girl got ready, Eric then thought about how he could learn a lot from this trip.

Because he knew he wanted to try some other girls, and not 'tomboys' per se, there was Stacy but they only hooked up out of lust, there was a time where they did have feelings for each other, but like Donna, Eric knew Stacy would go places, after the summer Stacy would be doing her senior year. They had talked about potentially being together, but they came to terms it would be best to stay friends. Eric never considered them a couple or dating, they were just 'Best Friends With Benefits'.

Eric sighed and tried to think to when he and last Stacy hooked up, it wasn't that long ago, Stacy had said to wait until the summer so they could hook up all they wanted to, Eric knew Stacy would be mad to find out he would rather go to California with one Jackie Burkhart. Eric had forgot the radio was on as he heard the distinctive drums intro of 'When The Levee Breaks' by Led Zeppelin.

After a little more than a minute after the song started, Eric listened to the lyrics:

_If it keeps on rainin' levee's goin' to break_  
_If it keeps on rainin' levee's goin' to break_

_When the levee breaks I'll have no place to stay._  
_Mean old levee taught me to weep and moan_

_Lord mean old levee taught me to weep and moan_  
_Got what it takes to make a mountain man leave his home_

It was one of Eric's favorite songs, just then the door opened and Jackie slid in, "What the hell took you so long in there?" Eric asked, Jackie put a Styrofoam take out box in the back seat, "Well, I wanted more waffles." Jackie defended herself.

Eric rolled his eyes, "Jesus..." Eric said annoyed. The next scheduled stop was North Platte, Nebraska. Eric turned the car on, and left the parking lot and it wasn't long before Jackie commented about the song.

"Who does this song?" Jackie asked.

Eric tried not to laugh, he remembered when Donna had two tickets to Led Zeppelin and Eric couldn't go because of work, Jackie came into the Hub and wondered what was going on, and asked, "Oh, my God! That's a band, right?!"

"Hmmm. I like this song." Jackie stated. Eric looked over in a surprised look, "Really?" Eric asked as he turned on to the right freeway.

Jackie laughed, "Is that much of a shock? Look who I hang around with, it's bound that I would grow to like some of the music you guys listen to." Jackie defended herself.

"Well, you might be the only cheerleader I know who likes Zeppelin." Eric stated.

"That's because I'm the only cheerleader you know." Jackie retorted.

"That isn't true. Not only do I know Leslie Cannon, I know that she is a good kisser." Eric shot back.

Jackie laughed, "You just got lucky, Eric." Jackie teased; she got her nail filer out of her backpack and began to work on her nails.

Eric laughed, "Yes, I did get lucky." Eric joked.

Jackie scoffed, "God, why are all men such pigs?" Jackie asked.

Eric laughed, "Well, ask Fez. He'll give you a very detailed description," Eric replied.

Jackie just laughed and continued to file her nails, Eric continued, "And I'm not as much a pig as most of the guys in our group, so don't throw me in the fire too." Eric stated.

Jackie stopped filing her nails, Eric had a point…kind of. He only cheated on Donna once, and he was completely drunk, she could tell he had felt bad about it. So in Jackie's eyes, he wasn't a pig, in fact he was the only guy in their group who hadn't ever made a move on her. Jackie then thought; if Eric even thought she was attractive. He had to; she was Jackie Burkhart!

Jackie then didn't know why she would even care. But come on, not even one time! Jackie noticed he never checked her out, not even a drunken pass last night; she was suddenly becoming insecure.

Last night if anything, when they were completely wasted on beer and terrible tasting liquor, he should have done something; he could have done something, no flirting, no eyes being where they aren't supposed to be, no saying 'It'll just be this once'. Jackie probably would have let it happen, she hasn't had sex in over 2 weeks! Jackie wasn't in any mood to sleep with Michael well before this whole mess.

Jackie calmed herself down; this was Eric. She should be lucky he hasn't made a move on her, he loves Star Wars and other nerdy stuff. Jackie waved it off as hormones reaction to not thinking about sex in over 2 weeks, and when she did think about she just let her mind float away with ludicrous thoughts about sex with anyone…even Eric.

"Jackie!" Eric yelled, Jackie was too caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear him.

Jackie jumped and dropped her nail filer, "Huh? What?" Jackie asked him frantically.

"Are you okay? I've been asking for a soda but you were acting like a statue." Eric stated, periodically looking back to the road.

Jackie shook her head, "No. No, no, no. I'm fine." Jackie assured. She reached in the back to get a Coke for him, hoping he wouldn't press on about the whole thing. Jackie had a tendency to open up to Eric, and she hoped she wouldn't ask why he hasn't made some sort of move on her.

Jackie handed him the bottle, "Are you okay?" Eric asked her.

Jackie nodded, "I'm fine. I was thinking about…Michael." Jackie said, she bit her lip in frustration at the terrible lie.

Eric knew that wasn't the reason, but he pretended to buy it and opened his Coke, "Okay." Eric said taking a drink then putting it in the cup holder.

Jackie sighed and was slightly annoyed that she always opened up to him, "I just got really insecure before, and...I guess this is the first time I don't have Michael to go to. To have him tell me I'm pretty..." Jackie admitted ruefully, "And don't tell anybody about this." Jackie added.

Eric shook, "No, I won't." Eric assured her, Eric sighed, "Look Jackie, don't take this the wrong way, but if it helps...I always thought you were hot and I mean that." Eric said trying to get the negative energy out of the car, they were supposed to be having fun, not bringing up memories of failed relationships, the trip was meant to have fun and not focus on relationships for once.

Jackie processed the words as she looked out the window...and she couldn't help but smile at the compliment. It took her a second to actually believe Eric found her hot, and it actually meant more then when Michael said it. When Michael said it, it was to get out of trouble and to see if maybe Jackie would put out.

But having it come from someone who didn't expect to get anything out of it, just to be a kind friend, was nice, "Thank you, Eric." Jackie said after some silence.

Eric nodded, "Okay, we're on this trip to have fun, Jackie. Let's not talk about people who don't deserve us, okay?" Eric asked, looking at her.

Jackie laughed, "Yeah, sounds good." Jackie agreed, Eric turned on the radio again; Led Zeppelin's song was over. Eric couldn't make out the song that played; it was ABBA, he never knew of a station that played both ABBA and Zeppelin. The 70's continued to surprise him!

Eric hand attempted to hit the 2nd radio preset button.

"Leave it!" Jackie exclaimed, smacking Eric's hand from the dial.

Eric looked shocked at Jackie for a few seconds, "First of all: Ow! Second of all: This is my damn radio." Eric scolded. Jackie looked at him, her face formed into a puppy dog face Eric simply stared, and he made a 'tsk' sound, "Fine." Eric said defeated.

Jackie clapped, "Yay!" Jackie exclaimed, she clapped her hands and turned up the radio, Eric was glad in a way to see Jackie not so depressed about Kelso. He's Kelso! No one should be depressed over a break-up with Kelso. But Eric wasn't Jackie, so she might have had her reasons.

Highway 80, North Platte, Nebraska...

Jackie and Eric spent the whole 7, almost 8 hours talking and having a good time to Eric's surprise. North Platte was not to far, Jackie hoped to find a nice hotel, Eric had stopped at a gas station to get something on places of interest, he found out there was a rather fancy Hampton Inn not to far from where they were, he saw some pictures in the pamphlet, Jackie certainly would find it acceptable.

Once Eric was in the car, "Is there any hotels around here?" Jackie asked turning off the radio.

Eric nodded, "Yeah. You should like it, it's got good reviews and has suites and stuff." Eric said starting the car.

Jackie nodded, "Cool. I need to walk around from being in this bucket all day." Jackie said cracking her neck.

Eric's eyebrows arched, "Bucket?" Eric repeated.

Jackie looked over, "Well...I meant-" Jackie stuttered.

Eric laughed, "Jackie, it may not meet your visual qualifications, but it is 10 years old. And it is getting us all the way to California, it's doing it's job..." Eric said standing up for his bucket of a car.

Jackie rolled her eyes slightly, "I think you could do better, Eric." Jackie admitted.

Eric chuckled, "Well, it is the perfect car for drive-ins." Eric retorted.

Jackie tried not to laugh, "I wouldn't know with this car." Jackie teased.

Eric looked at her, "What? You Kelso made out in the back on our double date at the drive-in." Eric reminded her.

Jackie remembered and laughed, "God, you Donna had to go outside, then you dropped her off the hood of the car." Jackie teased having a giggle fit.

Eric tired not to laugh, but he couldn't help it, the honking horns and shouts of encouragement: "Smooth Move, Forman!" Jackie continued to have her giggle attack.

Jackie calmed herself down, "Oh, crap." Jackie said with another laugh, "Let me see that pamphlet, Eric." Jackie ordered.

Eric took it out of his pocket, "Here." Eric said handing it to her, Jackie took it and skimmed through for hotels, "The Hampton is the only hotel there that meets my qualifications." Jackie stated, "God, the rooms are expensive." Jackie added.

Eric nodded, "Yeah, I know. If we want to save your money we should get one room with two beds." Eric suggested, he saw the price of one room; even that was rather expensive.

Jackie continued to skim through it, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Jackie admitted with a sigh.

Jackie gasped, "They have a pool and a small theatre!" Jackie exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" Eric asked, " I've never heard of a hotel that had a theatre." Eric added.

Jackie shrugged, "Well, it's pretty small…" Jackie started, showing him a small picture as they came to stop at a red light.

Eric nodded, "What are they showing?" Eric asked as the light turned green, he went forward.

Jackie looked, she gasped, "Blazing Saddles!" Jackie exclaimed, "I love that movie!" Jackie added.

Eric laughed, "Remember when we all saw that in theaters?" Eric asked.

Jackie giggled, "And that me and you were the only ones really laughed at it? Fez was sleeping with Skittles in his hand, Michael was trying to grope me, and Hyde just stared at it." Jackie recalled.

Eric laughed and shook his head, "And Donna found it offensive that that hot lady sang and stripped in the movie. Every single time I laughed, she would glare at me because I found it funny. Thank God we weren't dating otherwise she would have given me hell." Eric joked.

Jackie laughed, "My favorite part is when the sheriff has a Gucci bag." Jackie stated.

Eric couldn't help but laugh, "I figured. My favorite is when the huge fight breaks out, and when that old lady punches that guy through the window for touching her pie." Eric replied.

Jackie laughed, "I like that part too, we have to watch that tonight." Jackie stated, her eyes went back to the pamphlet.

"What's 'The Exorcist'?" Jackie asked, she had never seen nor heard of that.

Eric stared forward, "Uh...that's a comedy. We should watch that one before 'Blazing Saddles'." Eric tried to keep a straight face, he would spare Jackie and watch a comedy before they went to bed.

Jackie knew it didn't sound like a comedy, "Okay, I guess." Jackie said as she went back to the pamphlet.

Eric tried not to laugh, he was going to watch one of the scariest films ever made with Jackie Burkhart, she would be sure to have his hands ready to cover his ears!

One Hour Later In The Hampton Hotel Lobby...

Eric had his back on his shoulders and was in a good enough mood to carry Jackie's things, she was pack as if she was about to board the Titanic! Jackie payed for one room with 2 beds, the hotel was like the Shining...there was no one around. But as long as Jackie didn't see 2 twins in blue dresses as she turned in the halls, she would be more than okay.

Eric and Jackie settled in the room, "Eric, can I ask you something?" Jackie asked.

Eric hoped it wasn't about Donna, he was tired of getting those questions, "Uh, yeah sure." Eric said as he put his back on his bed.

"Um, seeing as we have like 3 months of summer, could we stay here 2 days? I mean, we seem to be in a hurry to get there when we a ton of time to have fun." Jackie suggested.

Eric shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, sounds fine to me. This place is nice, and no one else is here so no lines to the movie theater." Eric replied.

Jackie couldn't help but agree, "Thanks. And they better have candy in this place." Jackie stated, waving her hairbrush to make a point.

Eric nodded, "Yeah, if they don't, they have another gas station across the street." Eric assured.

Jackie was excited to see the movies, "Okay, let's go. I haven't seen 'Blazing Saddles' in so long." Jackie stated, she motioned to the door.

Eric nodded, "Well, we'll watch that after 'The Exorcist', okay?" Eric checked as he walked over.

"Right." Jackie assured as they walked out the door.

Eric was glad the hotel was empty, because Jackie's screaming from seeing 'The Exorcist' would certainly keep the other people up, Eric was ready to have his ears plugged.

**I really apologize about not being more frequent about my postings, my cat had her kittens so I have been busy watching them...P.S.: Is there anyone who would like to read the night between Eric and Stacy Wanamaker? I have the chapter written but if you leave in the reviews or in a PM that you would like to see it, just let me know! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	9. Gerry

_Thanks immensely to Nannygirl for the new awesome picture! She certainly has a gift for that, as well as her awesome stories! I'll be posting my chapters up more frequently now, now on to the story!_

Jackie and Eric stopped at the gas station, they got their desired candy, and they didn't even have to sneak the candy in with them. There was no one guarding the doors, and the movies could just be playing on repeat for all they knew.

Jackie stopped and looked around, "Where the hell is everyone?" Jackie asked, holding her candy.

Eric shrugged, "Looks like we're the only ones, Jackie. Are we sitting in front or back?" Eric asked.

Eric remembered that this was a horror film, "Let's sit in the back, trust me." Eric blurted.

Jackie looked at him strangely, Michael always said that so no one would see them making out, why would Eric want them back there? Jackie was in no mood to be hit on by Eric.

Eric saw the way Jackie was looking at him, "We can sit in the front if you want, damn." Eric said at Jackie's almost upset look.

Jackie was curious if Eric was trying to _try _something, "Why do we have to sit in the back of the theatre, _Eric_?" Jackie asked almost menacingly.

Eric was very confused, "Jackie, I don't give a shit where we sit, this place is frickin' empty!" Eric shot at her, he was upset with whatever this was she was playing.

Jackie gave him a look that almost said,_ 'I'm watching you.'_

Jackie walked towards the back of the theatre, Eric followed her shaking his head, "Fucking weirdo." Eric muttered.

Eric took a seat next to Jackie, Eric wondered what the just happened with her.

They sat down, they saw trailers for upcoming films like _Apocalypse Now _to come out in 1979, and another sequel to _Rocky._

After 10 minutes of the movie, Jackie hadn't laughed once, a priest apparently loses faith in God after he fails to cure his sick mother who dies in a mental hospital.

Jackie leaned towards Eric and whispered, "Is this like, one of those...dark comedies?" Jackie asked, she hadn't laughed.

Eric stared at the screen, "No, Jackie. This is actually a horror film." Eric plainly said.

Jackie nodded, "Oh." Jackie said, she finally processed what he said, "What!" Jackie yelled.

Eric laughed, "Relax, I don't even think it's that scary." Eric countered, calmly drinking his Coke.

Jackie sat back in her seat, "Oh." Jackie said, "This must not even be a horror film then." Jackie teased.

Eric shook his head, "We'll see." Eric said under his breath.

Regan, played by Linda Blair, was 'smart' and played the family fun board game known as an _Ouija Board_, which, despite being distributed by Hasbro, gives pretty good warning not to mess with it.

Jackie's heart raced when she knew nothing good would come from it, she tried an _Ouija Board_ once at a friends house and left after the planchette moved without her moving it all. She didn't care how bad the gang ragged on her if they ever used one, she wouldn't do it...unless they were in the circle in which she wouldn't remember it anyway.

Regan starts to use inappropriate language, has insane strength by lifting her bed, she even has some telekinesis.

Jackie whimpered when Regan's bed started to shake with her screaming, "Oh, my Lord..." Jackie muttered.

This wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, it was chilling but not a horror film...Or so she told herself frantically in her head.

A half hour later, "Who's 'Pazuzu'?" Jackie asked Eric.

"The demon who is possessing her." Eric replied, he had seen the movie many times.

When the detective went in to see Regan again, as soon as the camera showed Regan's make over.

And it wasn't pretty.

It was something from _Dawn Of The Dead_-no scratch that, Eric countered his own thought..

The make up in _Dawn Of The Dead _were _terrible_, his _Wizard Of Oz _school play had better make up. They pretty much just painted the people light green or turquoise. Eric guessed the _Night Of The Living Dead _had better make up than _Dawn Of The Dead._

Eric then felt stupid since _Night Of The Living Dead _movie was released in 1968...so it was in black and white.

Maybe Romero didn't that much of a budget, Eric hoped that in time, something would come along to make it in color.

Eric thought to the last time he saw _Night Of The Living Dead _was with the whole gang, Donna criticized the film for portraying Barbra, the chief female character, as catatonic and helpless. So Eric would not try to laugh despite the odd things Barbra was doing.

Eric was naturally at his age lost in his thoughts of low budget horror films by Jackie's piercing scream had perforated his eardrums from the site of Regan's face, his hands covered them when she screamed, "Eric, I want to leave! I hate you, I HATE YOU!" Jackie yelled, Eric continued to watch the film, trying not to laugh.

Eric chuckled, "Well, maybe she could use some of your cosmetics huh, Jackie?" Eric joked, Jackie covered her eyes using her hands.

"Just shut up!" Jackie shouted at him, Eric was thankful no one else was in the theatre, "And not even my make up could fix that..." Jackie said seriously.

Eric smiled, "Do you want to leave, Burkhart?" Eric asked her. Eric wouldn't want her to see this if she didn't want to, he wouldn't want a crying Burkhart in their room.

"No...I want to see how it ends." Jackie countered, trying to play off her "Typical City Girl Cheerleader Who Never Watched Horror Movies" persona, or at least Eric called it.

Eric scoffed, "OK. Just let me know if you have to." Eric assured jokingly, Eric couldn't see them, as in that; Jackie, finishing it.

The movie was in the ¾ region, Eric knew the 'Head Spin' scene was coming up, one that would blow Eric's eardrums out from Jackie.

Jackie tensed up, she didn't care, she was too scared, as she gripped Eric's arm to 'help' with how freaked out she was.

Jackie was screwed, she was watching the scariest movie she had ever seen; the _only _one she had ever seen. And to make matters worse, any source of comfort was Eric's flimsy arm. Not as flimsy and weak as it looked though, Jackie had that thought run through her mind.

But it helped nonetheless as Jackie wasn't so scared.

Jackie and Eric jumped when Regan sat up in her bed to the priest, Eric tensed up as the head spinning scene came up.

The 'Head Spin' always made Eric cringe,

Eric suddenly wanted to warn her, "Jackie, this might be the scariest scene in the movie, if you want to get sleep tonight, we should leave." Eric said, picking up his soda.

Jackie was slightly embarrassed, she didn't want Eric to know about her being scared, Eric would tell everyone, Jackie scoffed using some acting skills, "Pffft. Eric, I'm not scared of this crap." Jackie shot at him.

Eric arched an eyebrow at that, "Okay." Eric said plainly sitting back, Eric had seen the movie a couple times with the guys in the basement, Fez ran off as the opening credits rolled, Kelso covered his eyes saying; "Oh, come on, guys. This movie sucks." Kelso would say trying to appear more tough than he was, afterwards Hyde would tease Kelso and Fez if he didn't run out screaming clutching his candy.

Eric wanted to laugh, he missed his friends, including Donna, she would always be his friend, but he was here in some fancy hotel theater with Jackie Burkhart.

Eric stared into space as he thought about what he was doing instead, going on a road trip to California with the _devil_.

Eric looked at the screen, he knew Jackie was looking away with good reason, Regan was doing the vomiting on the 2 priests trying to perform the exorcism. Then Regan's neck cracked and spin slowly, making eerie sounds as it passed her shoulders, the priest looked on in horror.

Eric thought of the song by _Dead Or Alive_ called _You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)_

Eric bit his lip as Regan cursed and taunted the 2 men performing the exorcism, maybe Jackie wasn't much a devil as he thought when comparing it to _'The Exorcist'_. Eric just laughed to himself.

Eric would never say it aloud, but...he was kinda glad that he and her were becoming friends. Eric was always annoyed that he wasn't friends with everyone in their little group.

However, Eric knew that once they got back to Wisconsin, Jackie would go back to her random burns and it would almost be like this trip didn't mean anything with them, that's just how she was wired.

Eric heard of a scene where Regan actually got out of her bed, and went down the stairs backwards; like a spider. But the director cut it because of the wires holding her up were visible. Eric would have liked to see it, or see Jackie's reaction to something like that!

Jackie was shaking in her seat from the movie, "Is this almost over?" Jackie asked trying not to sound scared.

Eric nodded, "Yeah, I think so." Eric assured, Regan was screaming and it was freaking Eric out, "God, she reminds me of someone!" Jackie exclaimed.

Eric laughed, "Caroline?" Eric suggested.

Jackie nodded, "Yeah!"

Jackie felt like completely liberated when she left the theater with Eric after the most terrifying film she had ever seen had ended.

"I should kick you in your shins right now." Jackie said as they walked out the doors.

Eric laughed, he noticed several workers looking at them laughing, no doubt they had heard Jackie screaming.

Eric patted her shoulder, "I think I deserve that." Eric said seriously.

Jackie stopped and grunted as she kicked his shin, right on the bone with the tip of her pointy shoe, "Ow!" Eric yelled holding soon to be bruised leg.

Jackie let out a "Hmph!" and walked off, they had to wait for the people to switch the reels to 'Blazing Saddles', so they had some time. It was 8 right now and the next film started at 8:30.

Jackie and Eric went to the arcade room, "Damn it, Pele. That movie was something you had to see before you die. You should be thanking me not kicking me." Eric shot at her, Eric saw a booth for _Grand Theft Auto: London 1969_, he went to it and began to play it while Jackie went to the Jukebox.

Jackie looked for a song to play, "I don't care, you deserved that. You even said that, not that I needed your permission." Jackie shot at him.

Some crappy game music played as Eric went to new game, Jackie picked _TNT_ by ACDC and walked over to Eric to see him play, Eric picked a character named Charles Jones, Jackie saw his picture and laughed, "He looks like Leo." Jackie said laughing.

Eric laughed, "Yeah, that's why I picked him." Eric replied. Eric started the game and got into a car called the 'Myni' based off the real life Mini obviously.

Jackie laughed as he crashed his car into a cop car, "Nice going." Jackie teased.

Eric chuckled, "Well, I'm a good driver in real life, so this is fine." Eric joked.

Jackie tapped her finger on the wall, "Do you ever plan on calling Donna?" Jackie asked, she knew it was out of the blue, Eric tensed up at Donna's name.

Eric exhaled angrily and ran over some pedestrians to take out his anger, "Maybe at some point. And don't ask if I have feelings for her cause I don't." Eric warned.

Jackie shook her head, "No, I know you don't. But you should at least call her for like, closure I guess." Jackie stated.

Eric snorted, "What closure? We didn't break up and we were never together, I turned her down. There is my closure." Eric retorted, he went to a car repair shop to lose the cops.

Jackie sighed, "Well, you might feel something for her, because otherwise you wouldn't left." Jackie countered.

Eric gave her a strange look, "I came here cause you went all Max Smart and taped her saying how she would make my life a living hell if I had stayed. She is just my friend, Jackie." Eric said honestly.

Jackie arched an eyebrow, "Well, if she is, then you should call her and let her know. If Donna left, you would want to know she was okay, right?" Jackie asked.

Eric drove his car off a bridge into the water as he processed Jackie's question, "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll call her later." Eric replied as the words 'Wasted' came on the screen.

'_What the hell is Wasted? _Eric wondered, _'Maybe Charles was drunk or something...'_

Eric looked at Jackie while he respawned, "Are you gonna call Kelso?" Eric asked, he noticed someone wrote some game cheats on the panel of the booth.

Jackie looked down, "Yeah, maybe. I'm trying to figure if he is my friend or if I still love him." Jackie replied.

Eric stopped playing, he turned to Jackie, "Jackie. I don't care if you think I'm a friend to you or not. But I consider you friend, and Kelso is a dumbass. He is my friend, but not marrying you or least not wanting to stay with you was the stupidest thing he ever did. Kelso may have been a good first boyfriend for you, but I really don't see how you could still have questions about being in love with him. You deserve someone who isn't gonna cheat on you or run out on you at the slightest sign of commitment." Eric told her.

Jackie looked at him, not believing he was saying the things he was, Eric continued, "Jackie, a girl like you won't stay single for long, maybe you'll meet someone in California. I hate to say it, but Kelso has probably moved on with some skank. You should too, I think he's holding you back from having a good time." Eric stated, he thought for sure Jackie would have moved on by now.

Jackie processed that, she knew Kelso was probably making out with some random girl he didn't give a rats ass about, "Yeah, I'll call him tomorrow." Jackie admitted.

Eric nodded as he went back to his game, "What are you gonna say?" Eric asked.

Jackie shook her head, "Might just play it by ear, I guess." Jackie said as she watched get 2 stars in the top right corner of the screen. Jackie assumed that meant the cops would be after him.

Eric looked at her, "Jackie you should really have a plan, if he begs you to come home, what are you gonna do? I'm not driving all the way back there." Eric warned.

Jackie nodded, "I wouldn't take him back, I wouldn't even know if he is back in Point Place." Jackie replied.

Eric nodded, Jackie continued, "What are you gonna say to Donna?" Jackie asked.

Eric bailed out of his car which burst into flames, "Um...probably tell her about me and Stacy. Just the night I cheated on her, but not about after we broke up." Eric responded.

Jackie clicked her tongue, "You should tell her about you and Stacy after you broke up." Jackie shot at him.

Eric shook his head, "No, maybe when we are good friends again. And what I did with Stacy after me and Donna broke up was _my _business. And what; she can date Casey, but when I date someone it's blasphemy?" Eric retorted.

Jackie sighed, she was happy to hear Eric would tell Donna at some point, she didn't agree that he wouldn't be waiting to tell her, Jackie laughed when Eric drove his car right through a police roadblock and his car soon exploding with him in it.

Jackie laughed, "You're not very good at this game, are you?" Jackie asked.

Eric laughed and nodded, "I'm not sure if dying or getting chased by cops makes you bad at the game, otherwise I'm pretty good." Eric replied.

Jackie shook her head, "Let me try. I bet I can last longer than you with the cops on me." Jackie said, she shoved him aside.

Eric rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure, Jackie. Go ahead and play because I certainly wasn't!" Eric exclaimed sarcastically.

Jackie rolled her eyes right back, "Well, the way you were playing, it was pretty close to not playing." Jackie shot at him.

Eric scoffed, Jackie began to play and Eric felt like even less of a man when Jackie played a hell of alot better than him. Jackie was getting very much into it as she got a 6 star wanted level and even managed to get a tank in her possession.

"I'm good at this game!" Jackie said.

Eric chuckled, "It's 5 minutes to 8:30, we should go watch the movie, don't you think?" Eric said, more than embarrassed that Jackie was better at a game. First Donna at basketball, now Jackie at video games.

Jackie drove off a cliff, "Okay, let's go." Jackie quickly said, they went into the lobby and saw 2 workers in front of the door talking.

When they approached the 2 men they spoke up, "Sorry, if you're here to watch the movie, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. Our projector isn't working." one of the workers said.

Jackie groaned, Eric spoke up, "Alright." Eric stated, albeit not happy with it.

One of the other men spoke up, "Isn't she a little young to watch 'Blazing Saddles' anyway? Let alone 'The Exorcist'?" One of the men said with a grin on his face.

Jackie arched an eyebrow, "Aren't _you _a little old to be wearing braces?" Jackie shot at him.

The other worker laughed, Eric did his best not to laugh at his small friends comeback, "Okay, Jackie. Let's go, we'll come back tomorrow!" Eric said pulling Jackie's arm before she started a fight with the adult who wore braces.

Once they were in the elevator and the doors closed, "Geez, Jackie!" Eric exclaimed.

Jackie looked at him innocently, "Serves him right for talking to me like that! And maybe he should have taken better care of his teeth." Jackie stated.

Eric laughed, "Well, I'm too tired to watch another movie tonight anyway." Eric said letting out a yawn.

Jackie yawned, "Yeah, me too." Jackie added, after seeing 'The Exorcist' Jackie knew she would have a tough time sleeping that night.

Jackie almost wished they had gotten a room with a single bed, so she would someone to sleep next to to help her cope with the typical frightened feeling she got after seeing a horror film.

_I know this was not one of my best chapters, so I apologize but my next chapter has more activity going on in it. Also, I know Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 didn't come out in the 70's, more like 1999. But I thought it would be nice add in for this. AND Charles Jones is an actual character in the game, if you Google him; you'll see he does in fact look like Leo. :)_


	10. Resolvement

_**A/N: **__Hope you enjoy the story! Hope you all have had a good day!_

_:)_

Eric's heavy eyes opened to see it was daylight out, he raised his head immediately raised his whole body up when he saw Jackie was in his bed, her leg rested on his lap, and she was sleeping on her stomach, she was resting on her cheek...she even drooled on his bed!

Eric shook her gently to find out why she was sleeping in his bed, Eric was ready for her dangerous pimp hand!

"Jackie...wake up." Eric told her as he gently shook her.

Jackie stirred and opened her eyes, "Wha...? What do you want?" Jackie asked him groggily.

Eric couldn't help but smile, "Why are you in my bed?" Eric asked her as he sat up straight.

Jackie groaned, "I couldn't sleep in the other room. Blame yourself for making me watch that scary ass movie..." Jackie replied.

Eric bit his lip, "I guess that's true...you can stay in here, just get your leg off me." Eric told her.

Jackie groaned and lifted her leg off of him, Eric laid back down and sighed. Several minutes later Eric felt Jackie curl next to him, _"What the hell is she doing?" _Eric thought to himself.

It became apparent that Jackie was asleep and clearly didn't know what she was doing, her arm was linked with his, Eric _immediately _moved his arm slightly when it was between Jackie's breasts, _"No more of that..." _Eric thought to himself.

Eric tried to shift out of her grasp. Jackie however whined loudly and even pulled herself closer to him, not allowing him to move, thankfully not putting Eric's arm where it was before.

Eric was disgusted, the most annoying girl ever wouldn't let him even move! Eric just had to wait until she moved.

Eric had been laying down for the past hour and Jackie hadn't budged, Eric had tried to move several times but Jackie did the same thing and whined loudly and Eric was forced to stay where he was.

Eric had been laying down and was trying to stay awake, he was having trouble staying awake, if he fell asleep, Jackie would wake up and yell at him as to why he she was practically on top of him.

Eric sighed, kinda happily.

"_This isn't so bad..." _Eric thought to himself.

...

...

Eric physically shook his head, _"No! This is terrible! The devil herself is curled up next to me, I should be disgusted...!" _Eric frantically told himself in his head.

A few minutes passed.

"So why aren't I?" Eric whispered to himself.

Eric was floored on why he wasn't disgusted by this, Jackie Burkhart was curled next to him and he felt nothing but warmth and nice feeling in his chest about it.

Eric looked down and her leg was on his lap again, Eric just noticed how damn near perfect and hot her body was.

Eric then realized that Jackie Burkhart was hot!

Eric then felt stupid, why had he noticed that Jackie was hot now? And while she was almost on top of him? Has she always been _this _hot? Did she always have a natural heat coming off her body like right now?

Eric's perverted mind thought back to when his arm accidently was touching Jackie's breasts. It certainly didn't help with him trying to cope with his revelation.

Eric closed his eyes as he came to terms that he thought Jackie was hot...sexy even.

Eric made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let this come in the way of their friendship if they even had one. That would be a dumbass thing to do as his father would say. He could picture what Jackie would say if she found out:

"_Join the club!"_

Eric fell asleep in a rather comfortable way, he even shifted his arm so it was around Jackie's shoulder, Eric of course meant it as a friendly gesture.

Eric woke up 3 hours later at _12:00_! Eric had been staring at the clock on the wall for the past 12 minutes, he never slept in but it was summer and he was doing what he supposed to be doing, right?

Jackie was taking a shower and Eric wondered what she thought when she woke up, curled up next to Eric like she was.

Eric got up and the phone was on the side table, almost like God put it there himself to call his parents. And who was Eric to ignore GOD?

Eric ran his hand across his face, "Whew..." Eric said to himself.

Eric picked up the phone and dialed his home phone number, the line rang and rang until he heard a click, and then a yawn, "Hello?" Eric heard his friend Hyde ask.

Eric let out the breath he was holding in, "Hyde, it's me." Eric said.

There was a pause, "Is this you, Forman?" Hyde asked seriously.

Eric laughed, "No, I work for the United States government and we know what you've been saying about us." Eric replied.

Hyde laughed, "Oh, man! Donna is SO pissed at you right now! You should have heard her talking to Bob-not talking, _yelling _about her going to California for you, man." Hyde stated.

Eric rolled his eyes, "Oh, shit. Well, me and Jackie aren't there yet. We are at a hotel right now." Eric explained.

Eric continued, "Is Donna okay? What else has she been doing?" Eric asked.

Hyde chuckled, "Man, she's going crazy. She keeps building shrines of you, she gotten into Voodoo. She dyed her hair blonde!" Hyde said in a serious voice.

Eric rolled his eyes again, "And sarcasm is like a second language to me, Hyde." Eric shot back.

Hyde laughed, "Okay fine, there is no shrines and shit, but she is doing everything she can to get you back." Hyde told his friend.

Eric sighed, "Well, tell her I'm not anything more than a friend to her. I'm having fun and I want it to stay that way." Eric said confidently.

Hyde paused, "You're having fun with Jackie?" Hyde asked like it was the most unbelievable thing he had ever heard.

Eric laughed, "Yeah, I am. Jackie can be pretty funny when we're not around you guys." Eric said.

Hyde laughed, "You must have been high, man." Hyde observed.

Eric rolled his eyes, he made sure Jackie was still taking a shower before he told Hyde the next thing, "Man, earlier today...it hit me that Jackie was hot...like, really hot." Eric admitted.

Hyde laughed in gales of laughter "Oh, my God! You think Jackie's hot?! That hysterical!" Hyde teased through the phone.

Eric threw his hands up in frustration, "Oh, give me a break, Hyde. I know you think she's hot." Eric shot at him.

Hyde continued to laugh, "Of course I do! Even girls think she's hot. But you two hate each other!" Hyde said, continuing to tease him.

Eric shook his head, "No! We don't hate each other, maybe it was you guys who made me and Jackie see how we see each other. We have been getting along pretty good so far."

Hyde didn't buy it, "Yeah, okay. Maybe I should tell Donna that you think Jackie's hot, huh?" Hyde told him.

Eric groaned, "Don't tell her that, that is the _last _thing she needs. So _don't _do that." Eric warned his friend.

Hyde laughed, "You still loooove her, Forman?" Hyde teased him.

Eric sighed, "No, Hyde. She is one of my closest friends and if she still has feelings for me and I don't, I don't want her to know I think someone else is hot. I have that right to." Eric explained.

Hyde groaned, "Why do take the fun out of everything?" Hyde asked.

Eric rolled his eyes, "Making Donna upset is funny?" Eric asked Hyde.

Hyde snorted, "I don't know what you are _insinuating_, Forman. But yeah, if you were here it would be pretty funny." Hyde countered.

Eric paused, "Insinuating? Good word..." Eric stated.

Hyde smirked, "Oh, do you what that means? It means to seem like." Hyde explained.

Eric sighed, "No shit. I'm assuming because you answered the phone, that my parents are out?" Eric asked.

Hyde laughed, "Yeah, which reminds me, screw you. I have been taking knitting classes with your mother because you are not here." Hyde told him.

Eric bawled with laughter, "Oh, my God! I totally forgot about that!" Eric said mesmerized.

Hyde nodded, he would never admit to any of his guy friends that he was having fun with Kitty in the classes, "Yeah, you laugh while I'm going through hell!" Hyde yelled.

Eric sighed happily after his good laugh, "Oh, man...Just tell my mother that I'm okay." Eric told him.

Hyde sighed, "Yeah, get bent, Forman." Hyde said, over the years, Eric had learned that was Hyde own way of saying he would follow through on it.

"Alright, I'm gonna go, but have fun knitting sweaters! Be sure to send me one!" Eric teased.

Hyde nodded, he would get the last word here, "Yeah well, your sister came back and she seduced our foreign friend, and she is hooking up with Fez so have a good day!" Hyde shot back.

Eric's eyes widened, "What?" Eric shouted.

"I said good day!" Hyde said hanging up the phone.

Eric was in shock, he knew that Hyde might be joking but that seemed like something his sister would do, and Fez certainly would give in to his seduction.

"Shit!" Eric stated.

Jackie came out as she heard him say that, "What?" Jackie asked using both of her hands to dry her with a towel, she was in a white robe.

Eric turned and saw Jackie, "My whore of a sister is shacking up with Fez!" Eric exclaimed.

Jackie laughed as she dried her hair, "Oh, not a shock your sister hit on the foreign kid." Jackie stated.

Eric shook his head, Jackie continued to dry her hair, "Well, I'm gonna call Michael now." Jackie said throwing the towel over her shoulder.

"Okay." Eric said, getting up from the the bed spot so she could use the phone.

Jackie thanked him and sat down, Eric sat on the couch by the TV to watch some _'Good Times'_ .

Jackie dialed his house number and knew one of his brothers would answer the phone, "Hello! What do you want, who is this?!" Casey answered.

Jackie rolled her eyes, she put on a sweet voice, "Yes, this is..." Jackie tried to think of a random name, "...Mila, I work down at the Health Clinic, and it's imperative that I speak to Michael Kelso, I have his test results from earlier today." Jackie stated.

Eric looked over at her for using a weird name like that, before his attention went back to the TV, Casey paused over the line, "Oh...ha! Kelso's got a venereal disease! Kelso, telephone!" Casey shouted.

Jackie rolled her eyes at how immature Casey was, "Hello?" Kelso answered.

Jackie bit her lip, "Michael, it's me, Jackie." Jackie said.

There was a pause, "What the hell are doing in California with Eric?! Huh?! Why did you leave in the 1st place, anyway?! Are you having sex with Eric now?!" Kelso shouted into the phone.

Jackie had her eyebrow arched the whole time, "You done now?" Jackie asked after silence.

"Yes, now answer me!" Kelso shouted.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "I left because _you _did, Michael." Jackie answered him.

Jackie heard some clattering over the phone, Kelso was now sitting up, "How could you be having sex with Eric now?!" Kelso shouted again, Jackie surprised and thankful that Eric didn't hear Kelso yelling.

"Michael, I'm not having sex with Eric." Jackie replied, Eric immediately looked over with a questionable look on his face, Jackie just shrugged her arms and pointed to the phone.

Eric just laughed loudly and went back to the TV, "Michael, I'm calling to let you know that we're through, okay?" Jackie said honestly.

"What did I _do_?" Kelso asked as if he truly didn't do anything wrong

Jackie's eyes widened, "What did you do?! Let me tell you what you did!" Jackie yelled, abandoning all signs of being calm.

"You constantly cheated on me! You bailed on our wedding plans and didn't care how I would feel about it, you son of a bitch! How many times have you slept with someone since I have left? Huh?" Jackie shouted, Eric was looking at her in shock, he draped his arm over the back of the couch to watch and listen to the spectacle.

Kelso stuttered at her question, "Wha..? That doesn't even matter, Jackie!" Kelso shouted.

Jackie was seething, "Answer me, dammit!" Jackie shouted.

"Like...8 times." Kelso admitted, he tried to make it sound like it wasn't that many.

Jackie tried to speak, but no words or letters came out, "You...8...women...?" Jackie gasped out.

Kelso spoke again, "Jackie, that really isn't that bad compared how much I _could have _done it." Kelso continued.

Eric watched with actual concern, Jackie didn't look like she was breathing at all, she kept muttering things but Eric couldn't even hear her from where he was.

Jackie finally found some words, in her head, _"And I thought Eric was a whore..." _Jackie thought to herself

Kelso continued, "Jackie, just come back, okay? We'll pretend nothing ever happened." Kelso said.

Jackie was in shock that she didn't mean anything to Kelso, the fact that he didn't even respect her enough to not sleep with women until he at least talked to her really hurt her.

"Michael, I'll always be your friend but I can't be in a romantic relationship with you, we're not meant to be together, okay?" Jackie told him confidently, yet still hurt.

"_OH!_" Kelso gasped his trademark quote.

"Goodbye, Michael." Jackie said as he hung up the phone. Jackie felt good about that, it went far better than she expected despite the info she had just received.

Eric was staring at her while she stared at the ground, "Are you okay?" Eric asked.

Jackie looked at Eric over on the couch, "Am I hot?" Jackie asked.

Eric's eyes widened, "Did you seriously just ask that stupid question?" Eric shot at her.

"Well, if I'm so hot why does Kelso cheat on me?" Jackie asked.

Eric rolled his eyes, this was a weird and pointless conversation about her being hot, in her robe and in any other outfit, she would always be hot, "Because he's a dumbass." Eric replied.

Jackie smiled lightly, "So I _am _hot?" Jackie asked again.

Eric nodded, "Yeah, _I _think so. Anybody who doesn't is gay or blind and even they would find you hot." Eric told her.

Jackie laughed, "You even think I'm hot?" Jackie asked yet again.

Eric chuckled, "Yes, Jackie." Eric confirmed.

Jackie smirked, "Okay, I'm all better now." Jackie said standing up, "If you think I'm hot you can just join the club!" Jackie joked as she went into the bathroom, she was back to her old self

Eric stared in shock at the floor, "Weird..." Eric whispered, "I already joined the club this morning..." Eric joked to himself.

An hour and a half later, Jackie came out of the bathroom, looking beautiful as always with her makeup on and finally over Kelso.

"Let's go watch the movie now, I'm not waiting to see that adult with the braces on his shift." Jackie stated.

Eric sat up, he was still in his clothes from yesterday, they were clean and not dirty but Jackie still noticed.

"Eric, put on some clean clothes, we're going out in public, you know." Jackie scolded, Eric wouldn't admit it, but it was somewhat nice to have the insult throwing Jackie back.

Eric laughed, "Relax, we're not going to some premiere of a critically acclaimed movie, we're seeing 'Blazing Saddles'." Eric teased.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "I don't care! We are going out in public, I'm not going anywhere with you dressed like that." Jackie scolded him.

Eric laughed and sat up, "Well, it's nice to have you back. I'm taking a shower then." Eric said getting up.

Jackie was expecting more of a fight from Eric, then again the only guy who she went out into public places with was Kelso, other her girlfriends never left without looking desirable to other guys.

Eric came out of the shower in new clothes, and Jackie wouldn't admit that it more then met her expectations, "Okay, let's go." Eric said.

Jackie had their bag of candy, "Let's stop at the soda machine, I'm thirsty." Jackie ordered.

Eric locked the hotel door and walked with Jackie down the hallway to a small room where vending machines were, about 3 candy machines, and 2 soda machines.

Jackie laughed on seeing it, "We should bring Fez here and let him loose with a bag of quarters." Jackie joked.

Eric laughed, "I'm not gonna be the one to say, 'We have to leave now'. It would be like trying get your kid to leave Funland." Eric replied.

Eric got a Pepsi, and Jackie got a diet Pepsi. Eric got some Tootsie Rolls, which was Fez's favorite candy, Jackie got some chips. They made their way to the lobby and it was just as empty as last night. There were some workers around, but not the one Jackie got in a 'fight' with.

Eric and Jackie got looks from workers and Eric assumed it was from other workers getting told of Jackie's funny comeback to them. Eric still thought it was funny, Jackie had a quick wit about her and could defend herself physically or verbally when she needed to.

Eric noticed they were right on time for the movie, they could both hear the previews of new movies coming from the theater, "Oh, hurry," Jackie said speed walking the rest of the way to the doors.

Jackie stood in front of the doors and actually waited for him to open the doors for her, Eric wanted to roll his eyes but he couldn't help but smile.

He held the door open and was glad it wasn't like at gas station where she was hit with unresolved feelings for a certain kettlehead.

Jackie walked in and there a few more people than yesterday, the view of the field with the opening credits were on the screen, most of the audience was in the front of the theater.

"Where should we sit?" Jackie asked, since the Kelso thing was resolved, she didn't worry about the stupid thought of Eric hitting on her as it was never the case and she knew that now.

Jackie was so glad she put the smackdown on Kelso and told him how things were and that she meant it too. After hearing Kelso say how many women he slept with, that was the final straw for Jackie.

Eric followed Jackie to the seat and sat in the next seat next to her, a few minutes had passed when Eric saw other people taking their hidden stash of candy out of their jackets and purses.

One guy was rolling up some weed into a joint!

The smoke from him was staying in the front area of the theater, Eric didn't feel like getting high right then. Eric was kinda repulsed that the guy was doing drugs in public, have some respect for people who don't wanna be in your clambake.

"Get the candy out..." Eric said not taking his eyes off the screen.

Jackie opened her purse and got Eric's soda and held it out for him without looking out of her purse, Eric took his soda and opened it, the cracking of it echoed throughout the theater.

Everybody turned around to glare at him, Eric was shocked he was getting looks for opening his soda.

"Are you kidding me?" Eric told the crowd, "That guy is smoking a joint over there and your glaring at me for opening a Goddamn soda?" Eric scolded them.

Jackie had a small giggle fit next to him, the crowd turned back to watch the movie, Jackie gave him his candy and she went into hers.

Jackie spent about 10 minutes testing out different positions to get comfortable, Jackie looked to Eric and he was sitting back with his feet on the chair in front of him.

Jackie tired that and was still uncomfortable, Jackie knew this would be a little weird but she wanted to be comfortable so she could watch the damn movie. But Jackie shifted her butt to the right of the chair and leaned her head on Eric's shoulder.

Jackie felt Eric move slightly, for sure seeing as to what the hell she was doing leaning her head on his shoulder, but soon Eric went back to leaning in his seat.

Now they were both comfortable enough to watch 'Blazing Saddles'.

_Thanks for reading the chapter and I hoped you liked it, please leave a review and let me know what you think!_


	11. The Heavy

_**Author's Note: **__I hope you are all having a good day today, I'm happy to be updating this much faster now and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have come down with something, so I was sick for a bit, I couldn't eat and lost like 16 pounds. Sorry about that. Thanks immensely for reading this and I never expected to get this many readers and reviews, and that people actually like it. Even the haters, you're constructive criticism has helped me try to make this story better so thanks!_

_Thank you all for reading! _

The next morning, Jackie and Eric were packing up their things to leave after enjoying their stay at the hotel.

Eric and Jackie were on the road in no time, "Jackie, get the map out, so we can find our next stop." Eric told her.

Jackie was about to do her makeup before Eric told her to do that, "Fine." Jackie replied.

Eric had an idea, "Do you have a drivers license?" Eric asked her.

Jackie over as she unfolded the large map, "Um, well. I have my temps." Jackie replied, she wondered why he had asked.

Eric nodded, "Well, do you know what you're doing behind the wheel?" Eric asked her.

Jackie gushed, "Yes, I do." Jackie stated, she liked driving, it made her comment _"I'm good at everything!"_ very true.

"So if I let you drive when I'm tired, we won't get in a car wreck barbecue?" Eric asked her, getting on Highway 80.

Jackie's eyes widened, "You would actually let me drive...?" Jackie asked incredulously, Kelso never let her drive his crappy van that was now at the bottom of the large lake back in Point Place.

Hell, it was pulling teeth trying to get him to agree to put stuffed animals in his car! Jackie had driven Kelso's van when he would be in the basement in his circles, Jackie would say she wouldn't want to hang around when they did that. Then she sneak out and get in his van and drive around Point Place.

Michael left it easy for Jackie or even a common thief to take his van, he left the keys in the ignition, because _'If I put the keys in my pocket, it distracts from my natural bulge!' _Kelso would say.

Eric chuckled, "Yes. This car isn't exactly gonna be in car shows at anytime...ever. And it's a win-win for me, cause if you wreck my car: your dad will buy me a new and better one." Eric stated happily.

Jackie mockingly laughed, "Well, that wouldn't happen. I'm good at everything. So keep dreaming." Jackie retorted.

There was a pause, "...can I drive _now_?" Jackie asked hopefully.

Eric looked at her, "Um...yeah, I'll deal with the map." Eric told her.

Jackie tried not to be too giddy, but she couldn't help herself, "Yay!" Jackie exclaimed happily and clapping her hands.

Eric turned the signal on and pulled over to the side of the road, Jackie got out of her seat before the car had even stopped.

And she soon got in the drivers seat, Eric got in passenger seat of his own car and unlike other times when it was his father in the driver seat, this time it was Jackie.

Eric took the map that Jackie left on the floor, Eric had gone against his better judgement and decided to trust Jackie on the fact she could drive.

Eric watched as Jackie turned on the car, and looked behind her to see when it was safe to get back on the highway, Jackie remembered to turn the 'blinker' on, as she called it.

Soon they were on the road again, Jackie was as much dominant on the road as she was in real life. Jackie almost had no consideration for anyone who tried to pass her, she would honk her horn and speed up the car to let whoever was behind her that she was in charge at the moment.

Eric had been looking at the map, "I don't know where I'm going..." Jackie told him, she figured it would be a good time to say so since all the exits were passing her by.

Eric was looking at the map, "California." Eric teased her.

"NO, I meant what exits do I get off on? You're the co-pilot right now, tell me where I'm going." Jackie scolded him.

Eric chuckled at being a co-pilot to his own car, "Just keep going and soon we'll merge onto Highway 76, Cali is only 4 states away." Eric told her.

"What state are we going into next?" Jackie asked, still keeping her eyes on the road.

"I was thinking Colorado, Wyoming is too big and they have nothing good there." Eric told her.

Jackie arched her eyebrow, "...'Nothing good'...?" Jackie asked him.

Eric rested the large map on the dashboard, "You know...like places of interests?" Eric stated.

Jackie nodded, "Oh. Well, what it's in Colorado?" Jackie asked.

Eric shook his head, "Like I know there's the Rainbow Arch Bridge. But once we get there, I'll get a pamphlet from a gas station." Eric said.

Jackie liked the sound of Rainbow Bridge, "Is like different colors?" Jackie asked hopefully.

Eric laughed, "No, it's made of concrete." Eric told her trying not to laugh.

"Oh." Jackie said, almost disgusted.

Eric laughed, "Doesn't sound too exciting, huh?" Eric asked her.

Jackie shook her head, "Too bad we didn't stop in Minnesota, we could've seen that big ball of yarn." Jackie joked.

Eric snorted a laugh, "No thanks to that." Eric told her.

Eric turned on the radio, but nothing too special was on, "Ohh. We should have gone to 'House On The Rock'." Eric stated, feeling stupid.

Jackie snorted, "Oh, please. That little 'House On The Rock' is nothing compared to _my_ house." Jackie shot at him.

Eric looked at Jackie like she was completely stupid...or Kelso, "Is your house on a huge rock?" Eric asked.

Jackie continued driving, "_No_." Jackie answered.

Eric asked her this in curiosity, as the answer could be 'yes' or 'no', "Do you have a giant ass carousel?" Eric asked her.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Of course I do." Jackie replied.

Eric knew she was lying, "Do you have an 'Infinity Room'?" Eric asked, he teased his sister about him going all the way to the end in that thing when he was a little chap, granted his father was with him, but she didn't go at all.

Jackie laughed, "NO WAY. That thing would be way too scary to have in my house." Jackie shot at him.

Eric didn't even know why he was asking these questions, oh yeah, too annoy her, "Jackie, I have been to your house, it's sophisticated, classy and fancy. _Boring_." Eric teased her.

Jackie would hit him if her hands weren't on the wheel, she couldn't drive with just one hand at the moment, she lost control of the car once, and didn't try it after that, "Well, my den where I smoke cigars is better than that disgusting, rat filled basement of yours." Jackie said actually taking her eyes off the road to glare at him.

"Jackie, you smoke cigars?" Eric asked her, it did sound strange.

Jackie looked back to the road, "Well, sometimes when my dad is out, so pretty often. And I am good at everything, remember?" Jackie reminded him.

Eric snorted, "Not at Star Wars trivia." Eric reminded her.

Jackie mockingly snorted, "That doesn't even count, I'm talking about real things. Not Star Wars crap." Jackie told him.

Jackie shook her head, "_Anyway_...we'll go to House On The Rock on our way back." Jackie started.

Jackie gasped, "We could go to my cabin too!" Jackie exclaimed, "My parents are never even there, and I'm pretty sure Michael left his stash in that...it was something that could eat his hand as he said." Jackie stated happily.

Eric laughed, "Sounds good." Eric replied.

Eric was creeped out, and confused in a good way also...

Jackie was making plans for them _after _this little road trip, let alone an isolated cabin in the woods...

Eric rolled his eyes to shake off his thought, after a minute of silence, Eric spoke up.

"...'Disgusting, rat filled basement'?" Eric repeated at her, just taking that in.

Jackie nodded, "I didn't stutter." Jackie said confidently, keeping both hands steady on the wheel.

Eric wanted to punch her in the arm, but he didn't since he told himself since it wasn't Hyde or Kelso who said it, "That is my Batcave you speak of, midget." Eric shot at her.

"I guess we all have history down there." Jackie started, trying to keep her eyes on the road and not think of the memories, "It's been pretty much the same down there for as long as I can remember." Jackie finished.

Eric smiled and looked down, "I miss the 'Stupid Helmet'." Eric said randomly.

Jackie laughed, "Oh, my God. I don't think anyone else wore it besides Michael." Jackie joked.

Eric laughed, "I was a shoo-in for 2nd place..." Eric teased, he would need a three subject notebook to list the things that were qualified for that old Stupid Helmet...he was pretty sure Kelso or Hyde had some stash in that Packer Helmet.

Jackie giggled, "Yes, you were." Jackie teased him back.

Eric snorted, "You have had your fair share of stupid moments, Jackie." Eric retorted, Eric was impressed with how good of a driver Jackie was, she may have been rude to people who wanted to get in her lane, but she was queen of Highway 76!

Jackie gasped at his comment, "Like _what_?!" Jackie yelled.

Eric pretended to think, "Well, the stupid, not to mention annoying way you used to talk?" Eric asked sarcastically.

Jackie gave him a questionable look, "I'm not saying you don't _now_...but back then it made me want to put the helmet on you _backwards_...or a pillow..." Eric explained to her.

Jackie rolled her eyes but with a smile on her face, "I had nasal problems, okay?" Jackie defended herself.

Eric laughed and stared at her, "For seven years?" Eric asked.

Jackie went on the offensive, "Let's talk about you and your stupid moments..." Jackie threatened, she saw some Highway signs that read they were close to Colorado.

Eric stared at her, wanting her to continue, even though no matter what stupid thing he did, the gang made sure he didn't forget it!

"Your little incident where you pantsed Donna." Jackie shot at him, despite the fact she was trying to burn him...he was laughing at it.

"I pantsed my girlfriend." Eric started giggling uncontrollably.

A year ago, Donna ran down to the basement and told Jackie, and when Donna told what Eric did, Jackie snorted with a giggle and couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Jackie would have never expected Eric to do something like that, but as long as it didn't happen to Jackie: It was funny.

Or that Donna would wear granny panties, which made Jackie laugh even harder when Donna explained it.

Jackie explained well in detail of Eric's 'stupid moments', but Jackie soon realized she was telling his funny moments.

After Jackie spent the 2 hours explaining his 'stupid moments', Eric stared at her with a small grin, "Well...wow. Jackie, why do you know all that about me?" Eric asked, feigning curiosity.

Jackie was then puzzled...

Jackie was blushing..._heavily_.

But held her ground and glared at Eric, "Well, cause seeing you fall on your face and make bigger messes into bigger ones is very entertaining." Jackie shot back, she noticed the sunset was almost right in front of them.

Eric snorted, "Right. I think it's because I'm the life of the basement. Even when it comes to me making a good joke, which is rare, or just getting burned and being your punching bag, I am the _glue_ of the gang." Eric said confidently.

Jackie was even more puzzled, "Why the hell are you all of a sudden so full of yourself?" Jackie retorted, she had stayed in the left lane the entire time she had been driving.

Years of watching other people drive, she wondered why people never stayed in the left lane for when you have to get off on exits. And it worked perfectly for her, since she didn't let anyone pass her.

Eric shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, it's a nice feeling though, I'm sure you know about that, huh? And God knows I couldn't even _act _cocky around everyone back at home, they would throw it in my face." Eric admitted.

Jackie smiled, "How do you know I won't?" Jackie asked looking at him.

Eric looked at her, "Are you going to?" Eric asked.

"Don't push it." Jackie warned, he was getting a little too confident now.

Jackie bit her lip, "Are we driving through the night?" Jackie asked.

"Well, when you're tired, just wake me up. I'll take over." Eric assured her resting his head on the seat.

Jackie looked over, "Wait, I need someone to talk to!" Jackie started to object, "It's only 5:00!" Jackie added.

Eric didn't move his head from the seat, "Okay...let's talk about your hair." Eric suggested with a small grin.

Jackie looked over to him, "...really?" Jackie said excitedly, her face fell when she saw his grin, "You suck." Jackie said looking back at the road.

Eric laughed softly, "No really. You have the best hair out of the group, tell me what you do to get it like that. The curls and stuff." Eric told her with his eyes closed.

Jackie shook her head, "I'm not gonna talk you to sleep." Jackie shot at him.

Eric snorted, "Isn't that what you always do?" Eric teased her.

Jackie noticed there wasn't anyone behind her, Jackie shot the steering wheel left and immediately back to the right and smashing Eric's head into the window, "Damn it." Eric mumbled.

Jackie wanted to be angry at the idea of Eric just wanting her to talk him to sleep, but she just chuckled and was a little flattered at it, "Well, I never use generic shampoo or conditioner." Jackie explained, it was rare to talk about it her to someone who _wanted_ to hear about it.

Eric chuckled softly, "Naturally." Eric teased her, but he knew it was true, she never used generic _anything_.

Later that night after it was past midnight, Jackie was impressed that Eric stayed awake long enough to hear the end of her hair tutorial.

Jackie was happy that she was able to talk without someone groaning and saying she should stop.

Jackie noticed her and Eric were just about the only people on the road, Jackie heard Eric groan angrily, Jackie turned her head, "What?"

Eric un-reclined (I don't know if that's a word?) his seat, "I gotta go to the bathroom, stop at a gas station." Eric told her.

Jackie groaned, "Men." Jackie muttered silently.

Eric laughed, "Give me a break, Beulah. I have to get some other stuff anyway." Eric stated.

"Like what?" Jackie said.

"Something to drink, toothpaste, shit like that." Eric replied.

Jackie turned to the back seat, "We have Coca Cola right there." Jackie reminded him.

"Unless you have some Pop Rocks, Coca Cola is useless to me." Eric replied.

Jackie got off on an exit, and it wasn't long before she reached an open gas station.

Jackie looked at him and laughed, "You need a shaver too, Eric. You look terrible." Jackie stated.

Jackie had stopped the car, "I'll get something for that little mustache you're busting out there." Eric said smugly leaving the car.

Jackie gasped as he shut the door, she immediately pulled down the mirror to check her face.

Jackie sat back when she found no signs of such, Jackie laughed when_ 'Going To California'_ by Led Zeppelin came on.

_1:03 am, Point Place, Wisconsin..._

Kelso, Fez and Hyde were all on the water tower making corrections to their variation of the pot leaf, since it looked like a hand giving the finger.

"I can't believe you bought blue paint earlier, Fez." Hyde complained, opening the lid of green paint.

"In my country-" Fez started.

Kelso held his hand up, "Let's just do this. It might get my mind off of Jackie...and that she is having sex with Eric!" Kelso yelled angrily.

Hyde laughed, "Forman and Jackie, Kelso? I doubt it. Now no romantic crap, I'm sick of looking at this thing." Hyde said pointing to the 'pot leaf'.

"It looks like Gumby is flipping me off." Hyde said dipping the paint in the bucket.

Fez gasped, "I love Gumby!" Fez exclaimed.

Hyde sighed, he dipped the brush in the bucket and flicked green paint at Fez.

Kelso undid the lid other green bucket of paint.

Hyde looked around, "Fez, go get the stool from the car." Hyde ordered.

"Why me?" Fez asked trying to rub off the paint, but it only made it smear.

Hyde sighed, "I told you to before we came up here but you wanted to carry up your candy, man." Hyde retorted.

Fez dug into his bag of candy, "No! You get it." Fez defended himself.

Hyde grabbed the bag out of his hands and held it over the edge, "Wait, wait! Don't do it!" Fez shrilled, Fez was climbing down the ladder in record time.

Kelso rested against the rusty old railing, "You think Jackie's screwing Eric _right now_?" Kelso gritted through his teeth.

Hyde sighed, "Kelso...of course they are." Hyde said with a smirk.

Kelso gasped, "_Oh_!" Kelso screamed.

Hyde laughed, "What do you care, man? You're screwing Pam, Fez is shacking up with Eric's sister, and I've got something going with Wanamaker." Hyde told him.

"And Eric is pry in the backseat with Jackie right now. Love is in the air, man!" Hyde teased him.

Hyde saw Kelso's angry face, "I'm joking man, chill out." Hyde assured.

Fez came up with the stool tucked under one arm, "Give me my candy you son of a bitch." Fez said exhausted.

Hyde handed it to him, Hyde stood on the stool while Kelso stood right on the old rusty rail, "You do that side, and I'll do this one." Kelso said, both Hyde and Kelso had the handle of the paint buckets on their arms.

Hyde adjusted the branches of the leaf so they were thicker and had better edges and was more detailed, "Fez do something, man!" Hyde yelled as he sat there eating Swedish Fish.

"Like what?" Fez asked, "There are no places to stand." Fez defended.

Hyde sighed at his lazy, soon to be fat friend, "At least work on the stem." Hyde compromised.

Fez stood up and got his brush out of his back pocket, and he dipped it in the paint bucket. Fez made it longer and more detailed like how Kelso and Hyde were doing it.

"My arm hurts." Kelso muttered as he let the handle slide down his arm, and soon rested the paint bucket on his arm.

Hyde laughed, "It looks a hell of alot better than before." Hyde pointed out.

Kelso yelped as the rusty rail he was standing on creaked, Hyde and Fez looked at him standing still with wide eyes worried/excited he would fall off.

Kelso laughed, "That was close! This thing is pretty sturdy actually." Kelso stated, using one leg to _stomp_ on it to make his point.

Hyde and Fez looked at each other again as Kelso stomped on it, Hyde looked at the water tower, "Okay, it doesn't look Gumby is flipping me off. Let's go before the cops come...or Kelso falls off." Hyde said taking a breath of satisfaction.

Kelso chuckled, "Shut up, Hyde! This might be the one time I don't fall-" Kelso started before the railing fell down under him, Kelso yelled as he fell downwards.

Fez screamed, "Kelso! I'll save you!" Fez yelled immediately jumping off after him.

"Fez!" Hyde yelled as he reached out to try to catch him but to no avail.

Hyde was trying not to laugh at how stupid they both were.

Kelso made a thump and Fez made a smack as they hit the floor.

To make things worse, or funnier, Kelso had the green paint bucket in his hands still, so no doubt he had and possibly Fez had green paint all over them.

Hyde sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, "Are you guys okay?" Hyde yelled.

"Ow!" Kelso and Fez yelled, Hyde couldn't even see the two in the dark abyss.

Hyde couldn't see how good or bad the leaf looked with how close he was, Hyde turned and looked back down towards the ground.

"Hey, Kelso!" Hyde yelled.

"What?" Kelso's yell echoed.

"How does it look from down there?" Hyde asked.

There was a pause before Kelso replied.

"I don't know, there's green paint in my eyes!" Kelso shouted back.

"Fez, how does it look?" Hyde asked him.

"Not too bad!" Fez groaned.

Hyde laughed, he knew he would have to take them to the hospital, "Bring down my candy!" Fez shouted.

Hyde grabbed it before making his way down the rungs of the ladder.

_Hoped you liked this chapter, I'll post the next one soon, I have already started writing the hospital scene with Kelso and Fez. _

_Please __**Review**__ and let me know what you think!_


	12. I Have You To Thank

_**A/N: **__Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the readers who are reading it! Also I would like to thank the films 'Due Date' and 'Planes, Trains And Automobiles' for showing the humorous side of road trips, they certainly showed me some ideas for this story! _

_Also would like to thank __**Nannygirl **__for the two great, awesome T70S covers she made for this story, I love the current one a lot cause it seems EJ are flying through the damn sky! _

**_PLEASE__ READ: _**_There is a character who appears in the show as well, she is some you all know and I know that she didn't appear for a few season but I thought I could add it in!_

_Thank you all! Thank you!_

Hyde told Fez and Kelso to get in the bed of the El Camino, and Hyde drove through the dirt path of the woods to get to the road.

Hyde saw bumps in the road, he grinned and sped up the car, the front wheels went over to big bump, the back wheels had a bigger bounce and sent Kelso and Fez about 5 feet in the air and hitting the truck bed with a loud bang.

Fez's worst tragedy wasn't him falling off the water tower and getting the wind knocked out of his chest, and unknown other injuries. When Hyde hit the last bump his candy 'jumped' out of his hands, and fell out of the truck bed and into the woods, "NO!" Fez shrieked, "Hyde, Hyde! Hyde, stop the car!" Fez yelled.

Fez scrambled around the truck bed for whatever candy he could find and put it in his pocket, "Hyde, why haven't you stopped?!" Fez yelled.

Hyde laughed and ignored him pleading for him to stop, Fez looked at Kelso, he had nothing but the green paint on his head and down his shirt.

Hyde peeled onto the road, and told himself to take the only bridge in town, it was here that he knew he could see the pot leaf on the water tower.

Once in the hospital parking lot, Hyde laughed when he saw Kelso for the first time in the light since there was several lamp posts in the parking lot, he laughed hysterically.

They made their way inside the hospital, the receptionist looked up and laughed at seeing Kelso and Fez with dirt and leaves on them, Kelso stood out since he looked like the Wicked Witch, Fez had his hands cupped like a bowl and had candy in them.

The receptionist stood up, "He fell off the water tower again?" the woman asked, she had seen them many times before, but the foreign kid usually the one who accompanied the formally brown now green haired kid.

"_They _fell off the water tower." Hyde corrected, "He," Hyde said pointing at Fez, "Jumped off after him hoping to catch him in mid air and somehow hope none of them get hurt." Hyde stated, everybody in the waiting room seemed to be listening and was staring and snickering at Kelso's state, and Fez opening his leftover candy.

The nurse/receptionist laughed, "Just head in your usual room, Kelso. Take him with you." the nurse said.

"Cool! Fez this place is so cool, they give you _stuff_ that's like the _stuff_ we use in our circle's but better!" Kelso stated, Fez followed him through the hallway.

"Can we have apple juice?" Fez asked before their voices trailed off.

The nurse smirked and turned to Hyde, "What do you use in those _circles_?" The nurse asked him, even though she saw Kelso's medical reports before and she could say he was a regular Tommy Chong.

Hyde shook his head, "No clue." Hyde replied to the rather attractive nurse.

The nurse nodded, "So that green paint isn't from that green middle finger on the water tower?" She asked, with a grin albeit.

"Hey, it's supposed to be a pot leaf and we fixed that up tonight. It looks a hell of alot better now!" Hyde defended himself.

The nurse laughed, "Yeah?" she asked trying not to laugh.

Hyde bit his lip, feeling stupid for admitting something like that, "Well, no sense denying it now." Hyde stated, he took his glasses off and used his shirt to clear the fog off them.

"I've seen it up there before, I'm glad you're re doing that, it was a disgrace." The nurse teased, "Well, take a seat and I'll see what injuries they have...and I won't say anything about you flipping off the town of Point Place from the water tower." she joked.

Hyde laughed, "Well, thank you. And take a look at it tomorrow, it looks much better now." Hyde replied taking a seat, he watched the nurse walking away, he admired how sexy she looked in her scrubs a little too much...

_12:45pm, The Next Day in Glenwood Springs, Colorado... _

Jackie drove until about _1:00_ in the morning and stopped at a rest area that met her fancy expectations, and to make it better, no one else was around the area that she knew of. The whole area was surrounded by woods. Jackie liked it so she could have some privacy while taking her shower.

Eric and Jackie got plenty of sleep and Eric was impressed Jackie got as far as she did without stopping or crashing. They agreed to take the showers in the mornings or whenever they woke up.

_2:00am, The Previous Night..._

Jackie stopped the car and Eric yawned, "Oh, God. I wish there were some hotels around here so we didn't have to sleep like obtuse angles. My back hurts." Eric complained, Jackie was feeling the pain of sitting like this for hours as well.

Eric shook his head and cracked his neck, "I'm gonna fold the seats down back_ there_," Eric said pointing towards the back, "I'm sleeping in the back." Eric stated.

Jackie stuttered "W-what about me?" Jackie asked innocently.

Eric looked around the car, "Just sleep up here." Eric stated patting on the seat, he hoped that's what she meant.

Jackie stuttered, "Up here?" Jackie asked again, she would feel more comfortable if she was closer to Eric while she slpet. She knew that sounded crazy, but being at a abandoned rest stop made her feel uneasy.

Eric smiled, "It's called a compromise, Jackie." Eric told her, Jackie thought it was very sweet he remembered their breakfast in Cedar Rapids, Iowa.

Jackie remembered it as well, it was a _big day_ in her life...she switched from pancakes to waffles thanks to Eric.

_Eric laughed, "...Crayons?" Eric asked her._

_Jackie giggled, "It's called a compromise, Eric." Jackie told him._

Jackie came back to the present situation, "Eric, I can't...Look...can't I sleep back there, too?" Jackie asked hopefully.

Eric sighed, "Fine. You can have it, but I call the bigger blanket." Eric replied unbuckling his seat belt.

Jackie paused, "No...no. That isn't it, Eric. I don't wanna sleep up here or in the back _alone_. It's creepy around here, what if some trucker comes and takes me? You wouldn't hear it cause your on the other side of the car." Jackie told him, she hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Eric smiled, _"She is so cute sometimes..." _Eric thought to himself, he liked she put her trust in him when she was scared, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Their friendship had grown so immensely over the past few days, he knew Jackie was his best friend at this point.

Eric_ pretended_ to think about it, even though he mentally agreed to it before, "All right, fine. But keep your hands to yourself." Eric teased opening his car door.

Jackie thanked him, Eric went to the back of the station wagon and opened the hatch, "Put this in the backseat." Eric said handing her some suitcases.

Eric set the one with the blankets on the ground and opened it to get a blanket, "Get 2." Jackie told him.

Eric got _3_ out of the suitcase so they could each have one blanket for themselves, he sprawled one out on the floor in the back, Eric and Donna had done it a lot back here and it would be weird to have another girl back there where he had done with another.

Even though Jackie was not a girl he was _taking _back here to have sex, he thought she would appreciate it...his gesture.

Eric folded up a sweatshirt and set it down for a pillow, "Can you get me one? A sweatshirt? I'm too tired to get one from my bag." Jackie asked him, Eric got another one from his bag and handed it to her.

Jackie thanked him and got in the back, Eric put his bag in the back seat and got in the back with Jackie and shut the hatch.

As Eric locked all the doors for safety Jackie really liked the sweatshirt Eric gave her. Jackie had her face nestled in it as she laid down, as it was a sweet smell of Eric she could fall asleep to. Jackie knew she sounded like Caroline, and she couldn't explain her own thoughts either.

Eric laid back on the makeshift bed, "We'll shower in the morning, okay?" Eric asked her, getting comfortable under the blankets

Jackie yawned, "Yup..." she replied weakly as she got situated on the sweatshirt and tucked the blanket under her chin.

"Oh, God. I'm tired..." Eric stated shutting his eyes.

Jackie agreed with a "Mmm-hmm." sleepily, Jackie shifted to her side, "Good night, Eric." Jackie mumbled.

"Good night." Eric replied before he went to sleep.

They might have been a little too closer than they needed to...but they didn't mind.

So the next morning at nearly 1:00 pm, Eric woke up first and opened his eyes to see the sun was shining through the back windows.

Eric felt very comfortable, it was the best morning he awoke to in quite a while.

After what Jackie said last night, he wanted to see that she was_ safe_ in the car. It wasn't exactly too hard to find her once Eric processed where he and Jackie were.

Eric froze when he realized he was _spooning_ a sleeping Jackie.

Eric didn't move due to utter shock, _"What. The. Hell." _Eric thought to himself.

Eric then knew why it was called spooning, since he and Jackie were fit together like 2 spoons together...almost _perfectly_.

Eric got his bearings of where his arms and legs were, his arms were wrapped around her curvy waist. And Jackie's hands and arms were holding Eric's arms where they were on her stomach.

Eric wondered why the hell even in his sleep he would do something like this, and why Jackie, even in subconsciousness, was holding his arms like she was.

And his hips were behind and pressed against Jackie's butt, terrible time to notice what a nice bubble butt she had on her! Eric couldn't help but look under the covers and see the hem of her shirt was ridden up to her rib cage and it seem to make her breasts look better than they commonly did, and Eric's arms were wrapped around her bare stomach, Eric kept thinking of how smooth her skin felt to him.

The sun happened to be on her exposed skin, it didn't help that right now she looked like a damn Sex Goddess! Eric's inhaled as his fingers traced the curves of her hips and could have gasped at how good it felt. Eric noticed her jeans were just slightly pulled down so he would've seen some of her butt, only God knew how long it had been since he saw a girl's butt.

But what he was doing was already wrong so he couldn't do that.

Jackie stirred in her sleep and happen to press her butt more into Eric's hips and he heard her moan loudly as she did it, her bare back now in Eric's sight, Eric groaned at how it felt. But he certainly felt like a damn pervert touching Jackie's exposed hips but he couldn't seem to help himself.

Being a guy...this worried Eric.

He certainly wouldn't want Jackie to have a rude awakening from Eric's physical reactions to her...and the fact that this was _morning_ for him didn't help him either!

Eric shook away the thought of wanting to stay like this for at least another minute, it had so long since he was _this_ close with a woman.

Stacy seemed to be about sex, like, _all _the time. Whenever they passed each other in the halls at school, Stacy would whisper where to meet. Either in the old unused faculty room which had a couch, they had to be their favorite area to do it during school. Or in the big stairwell.

Eric tried moving his arms from her waist, Eric raised his head up out of her hair, she whined and Eric froze, in one quick motion he wrestled out of her grasp brushing some body parts of hers, most namely one of her breasts but that was an accident.

And Jackie moaned yet again but stayed asleep.

Eric got up on one elbow, he couldn't help but look at how pretty Jackie looked. This trip had shown him many things about Jackie, one of the most important ones to him was that she was very beautiful.

And a very sweet person when they didn't have friends around them who would judge them about being friends.

That morning, the sun was hitting her face and the sun shined off her curly hair, the way the sun looked on her skin made her look that much beautiful and Fez was damn right. Jackie is a Goddess!

If Eric worked for Esquire, he would name Jackie the 'Sexiest Woman Alive' for 1978!

Once Jackie woke up, Eric and her got out of the hatch and stretched, "I slept pretty good..." Jackie stated with a smile.

Eric laughed, "Yeah, me too..." Eric replied, "Come on, we should take our showers now." Eric explained, "We gotta be on the road soon." Eric said as he got his towel out and shampoo out of his suitcase and Jackie did the same.

Jackie suddenly laughed, "Make sure to get your face shaved, Chewbacca." Jackie teased, Eric had to laugh at that, "I know." Eric admitted.

They walked over to the shower rooms, Eric walked over to the 'Men' door and Jackie walked to the 'Women' door.

They parted ways to take their showers...Eric had a hard time not thinking about the way he woke up this morning.

Eric laughed when he was in the shower room, Jackie had said she slept pretty good even with Eric spooning her like that. Could that have the reason she slept so good?

It gave him an ego boost, Donna had complained whenever they cuddled (if she wanted to) she would say her neck would cramp which made no sense if they cuddled.

Donna was never affectionate when it came to after sex, it was like a one night stand; she wanted to leave as soon as it was over.

Eric laughed at his thoughts, no doubt he might have a small little crush on the small cheerleader in Jackie.

_Point Place, Wisconsin..._

Kelso got prescribed a special shampoo and conditioner to get the green paint out of his hear, and Fez's arm was broken and now in a cast.

Hyde filled everyone in on what had happened but left out the post leaf, Kitty said she would make them some brownies to cheer them up.

Red just laughed as Hyde told the story!

Hyde was called by the nurse he seemed to hit it off with to pick them up, he did so and made his way to the hospital.

The same brunette nurse was waiting outside with Fez and Kelso who were drugged up beyond belief, they were swaying and Fez was playing with some surgery gloves he somehow got, "Oh, my God..." Hyde said rolling his eyes walking up to the trio...

The nurse laughed, a pretty laugh too!

"Yes, I'm gonna give you these painkillers, okay? The doctor said to make sure you give these to them." The nurse said, handing him a bottle of Hydrocodone.

Hyde looked to see Fez had his arm in a sling, and Kelso's hair had been cut to a degree, "He needs to take these every 6 hours for pain. And I don't think Michael here needs too much help with washing his hair." the girl joked.

"I like my hair green!" Kelso slurred, Hyde nodded smiling.

She then handed him a plastic hospital bag, "This is the shampoo and conditioner." she said, she reached and put another small paper bag in the shampoo bag, "I refilled Michael's ADHD medication also." she said with a smile.

"Wow. You covered everything, huh? Are you a nurse here? You look familiar." Hyde asked, she looked like she was in high school.

"No, I'm volunteering here, I still go to High School. I want to be a doctor, I'm only helping out on the weekends. I work at the library too." the brown haired girl told him.

"Cool. I think you go to my school too." Hyde stated, he had definitely seen her around, Kelso and Fez went into the truck bed.

"Yeah, I'm a valedictorian. I do as much work as I can so I don't lose mind in this small town. Although not a lot of people come by the library. The only reason kids go to the library is to use it's wall to lean on and get high." The hot brunette joked.

Hyde laughed since he was one of those people, "I'm not one for books but maybe I'll stop by the library." Hyde stated, Hyde had nothing better to do on the weekends, why not hang out with a hot girl?

The brunette smiled, "Okay." she replied with an even bigger smile.

Hyde nodded and turned to leave, he turned back for a second, "What's your name?" Hyde asked.

She laughed, "Oh, I'm Brooke. Brooke Leslie Rockwell." she replied.

_10 Minutes Later..._

Once Hyde pulled in the Forman driveway, Fez and Kelso tried to stand up but fell out of the truck bed to the concrete floor.

Laurie rushed outside, Hyde knew Kitty had probably filled her in on what happened, "Fezzy! What the hell happened to you?" Laurie yelled helping him up, she then saw his arm, "What did you do to him?!" Laurie yelled again, not caring Kelso was just laying on the concrete. Now asleep.

Hyde went on the defensive, "What! I didn't do anything. Kelso fell of the water tower and Fez jumped off after him. I didn't do anything!" Hyde shot back.

Laurie gasped, "And you...just let him jump off?!" she screamed.

Hyde groaned, "It wasn't that simple, Laurie. I wasn't gonna jump off and try to catch him! And I took him to the hospital and gave him a ride back, you know what?" Hyde said reaching in the bag for Fez's pills.

He threw Fez's painkillers at Laurie, "You take care of him then, bitch." Hyde said, turning to go into the basement.

Laurie picked up Fez and proceeded to take him up to her room, "Come on, baby." Laurie cooed him.

Fez looked at her with a drugged up grin, "Laurie, make love to me..." Fez pleaded sweetly.

Laurie giggled, "I'll take good care of you...

Kelso was forgotten on the concrete floor, but Kelso was rather comfortable of course.

_1:34pm, Glenwood Springs, Colorado..._

Eric and Jackie finished up their shower, Eric had put the spooning incident behind him, he was asleep and clearly didn't know what he was doing.

Like Jackie did in the hotel room.

It was nothing.

Eric was back behind the wheel of his car and on the freeway, Jackie applied her makeup in the mirror, her hair was still wet but she didn't mind.

"Do you want to find our next stop?" Eric asked, Eric looked out the window and saw some mountains, they were beautiful and better than some 'Rainbow Arch Bridge'!

"Oh, sure!" Jackie said excitedly.

Jackie got the map that was on the dashboard, she soon unfolded it.

Eric let Jackie have some time to look over the map, "Cali is only 2 states away!" Jackie said excitedly again.

Eric chuckled softly, Jackie spoke up again, "Looks like Utah is just roads and parks...we might be able to make it to Nevada today...or at least get close." Jackie stated.

Eric wanted to see it for himself, "Hold the wheel for a sec, Jackie." Eric told her, Jackie caught on and took the wheel as Eric took the map.

Eric looked and saw Jackie was indeed right, using the key on the map and math knowledge he calculated it might take about 12 ½ hours to reach the middle of Nevada.

"You good?" Eric asked Jackie as she was driving the car.

"Yeah." Jackie assured, she really was good at driving at any angle!

"Actually..." Eric started, "We can get to Las Vegas in 8 ½ hours." Eric said matter-of-factly.

Jackie smiled,_ that_ sounded like fun!

"Where _exactly_ is it in California are we going?" Eric asked Jackie.

Jackie thought for a second, "...Long Beach. I saw some pictures at the library and it looks beautiful." Jackie replied, she liked saying the last part.

Jackie knew this would be a good summer!

Eric smiled, "Well, then it would only take 4 hours to get to Long Beach from Las Vegas, so we could have some time to check out Las Vegas." Eric suggested, it was hard to believe they were maybe less than a day from California...

"Yay!" Jackie cheered happily.

Eric laughed, "I can't believe we're gonna check out Vegas. And then live in Long Beach for nearly 3 months." Eric stated, this would be a good way to spend his summer!

Eric set the map down and took back the wheel, Jackie couldn't contain herself and hugged Eric tightly after he took the wheel.

After all she would never be_ this_ far let alone out of Wisconsin if it wasn't for him, and to think she was gonna see mother again in less than 2 days!

Eric was taken back, Eric however took one hand off the wheel and hugged her back, "Thank you _so_ much, Eric." Jackie said giving him a long lingering kiss on the cheek.

Jackie pulled away with a loud smack from her lips.

Eric tried not to blush, he nodded, "I should thank you too, Jackie. I get to spend the summer in Long Beach because of you so...thank you. Really." Eric thanked her.

Jackie smiled sweetly, "Well, we're gonna have_ fun_ I promise. My mom says there are Beach Parties _every night_. And they don't check for ID's either!" Jackie assured, she was excited about that.

Jackie laughed, "Oh...hold on." Jackie told him, she licked her thumb and rubbed her lipstick in the form of her lips from her kissing him on the cheek off of him.

Eric chuckled appearing to put up a fight from her, "Oh, come on. Only mom's do that." Eric complained/teased her.

Jackie giggled, "Oh, please. You like it. You're lucky to get a hot girl like _me_ to do that." Jackie teased him back, she was glad her and Eric were best friends at this point...without question.

Jackie smiled thinking that thought.

Eric laughed, "I guess I do." Eric looking at her with a smile.

Jackie blushed and turned on the radio.

_Hope you liked the chapter, I've been working on another fic I might finish and post tomorrow! It's where the events of 'It's A Wonderful Life have happened. So when the episode 'Prom Night' comes around, Jackie and Eric find themselves alone and decide to go to the prom together._

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THEY MAKE MY DAY! :)**_


	13. TGIF

_**Author Note: **__Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with school and I'm not gonna put this first but school is over now! This chapter may be a little odd at the end but it's only for this chapter!_

_Important: In this chapter is a reference to the video game Grand Theft Auto 3 and a radio station known as Chatterbox, I thought it would be nice to put in so just letting you know..._

_5:42pm, Grand Junction, Colorado..._

Jackie was sleeping in the passenger seat already, she took some NyQuil cause she wasn't feeling well, and was knocked out since about 10 am, but it wasn't all so bad.

Jackie had her head resting on his shoulder with her knees tucked under her legs, Eric tried to shake her off several times, he even took a page out of her book and sent the steering wheel in one direction then back to shake her off.

And it worked until Jackie made her way back to his shoulder, so Eric just told himself to get used to it, which he did.

Eric was listening to a rather entertaining talk radio station called 'Chatterbox' that was broadcast nationwide.

Eric knew it was likely scripted, since when there was a commercial talking about something called 'Pets Overnight', it kept getting the sound bites mixed up, as for example, playing the sound of a Sea Lion whilst listing a White Rhino, or listing a Manatee and playing the sound of Sheep. Its motto is; _Delivering little bundles of love, in a box, directly to your door_.

Eric knew it was fake, but it sounded like a good deal, who wouldn't want a free kitten?

Eric saw that the gas tank was running low, Eric didn't want to put off getting gas after what happened last time. Although that night turned out to be a pretty damn good one, he and Jackie had their first shots together even though it tasted horrid.

Eric smiled remembering that night, whenever he thought about how far they had come in their friendship, he just smiled, he would even go as far to say he loved her. As his best friend _of course_, she was a lovely, beautiful, affectionate, sweet person, all he ever needed to do to see that was spend some time alone with her and they could have been friends since they were kids.

That night where they got drunk may have been the night they cemented their friendship, Eric felt as if he needed to look out for her that night, his father would be proud for taking control of the situation, he wouldn't think the same about getting drunk and high but he didn't need to know that.

Eric rubbed his cheek of where Jackie pressed that wet kiss on him, she never would have done that back home, now it felt like they could be themselves and let each other know how they felt about them.

Eric got off on the next exit and soon located a gas station, Eric parked the car and he gently pushed her head backwards onto the seat, Jackie whined softly.

Eric couldn't help but chuckle at her, Eric reached down to the floor and got her purse to get the money.

Eric got enough to fill up the tank...and to get some food as well.

Eric locked the doors for Jackie, he turned and was soon filling the car up, Eric looked around and couldn't help but notice that there were a lot of hippies around. Eric then thought of Leo, _"What the hell happened to him?"_ Eric thought to himself.

Eric tried to hurry up and fill up the tank when he saw someone in a tye dye shirt, ripped jeans, a blue and red bandanna with a ugly looking beard walking over to him, "Shit, shit, shit, shit." Eric mumbled nervously.

The hipped approached him with a flyer, "Hey, man." The man greeted very Leo-like.

Eric nodded, he decided to be nice, "Hey." Eric replied.

"You look like you're going somewhere, huh?" he asked him, looking into the car and seeing all the luggage.

"Yeah, we are, actually." Eric told him.

The hippie nodded, "You going to Woodstock, too? You know Tommy Chong is gonna be there? He's gonna give a speech!" he asked him incredulously, Eric knew it was obvious that this guy was completely stoned.

Eric laughed as that was actually very tempting, "No, I'm going to California with her." Eric told him pointing to Jackie in the car who was still knocked out.

He looked in the car, "Huh...is that your girlfriend...or something?" The stoner asked him.

Eric chuckled, "No, it's a long complicated story. But no, she isn't my girlfriend." Eric assured him, Eric took the nozzle out and put the gas cap back on.

"You think me and my friends could have a ride? Seeing as we're heading to the same place?" He asked.

Eric almost choked, he saw all this hippie's friends were by a van that looked like Kelso's old one, "No, dude." Eric said quickly and tried to think of a polite reason that sounded reasonable to a dirty, stoned hippie, "Jackie in there has allergies and she's a spoiled rich girl and very, _very_ annoying..." Eric told him.

Eric then gave him a confused look, "And I'm pretty sure Woodstock is in Times Square this year, man." Eric told him.

The stoner just looked at him with a confused look, Eric continued, "New York City?" Eric stated.

The hippie just continued to look at him with a confused look, Eric sighed and pointed to the east, "_That_ way." Eric reminded him.

The hipped then looked shocked, "We...we have been going the wrong way?" The hipped asked him.

Eric nodded, "Just head that way and if you see a colossal green lady holding a book and a torch, you're pretty close." Eric assured the stoner.

The hippie nodded, "Oh, thanks man! Good luck on your trip, man!" He stated pointing to the group of hippies playing guitars and smoking pot.

Eric nodded, "Alright, dude. Groovy, hug a rainbow." Eric replied turning around to go into the gas station to pay for the gas.

Eric went into the gas station, Eric got another 12 pack of Coca-Cola since they had just ran out of their 1st pack, he got Jackie some Good And Plenty's, Eric got some Pop-Rocks, a couple bags of chips, and all of the flavors for Laffy Taffy...except banana of course. Candy and fruit do not mix, except Candy Apples, if that makes sense.

Before Eric left, he got a key chain with a picture of the welcome sign of Colorado, that read; _'Welcome To Colorful Colorado' _for his keys.

Eric went back outside to see Jackie was still knocked out, to which he just laughed. For Jackie to be the one to call Eric her co-pilot, she sure wasn't a good one herself!

But even when she was asleep, she really had a similar personality to when she was awake. She whined, hit, smacked, and of course cute.

Eric got in the car, and made his way back highway 70, Jackie stirred and sat up, "What time is it?" Jackie asked, it wasn't long before she went to her bag to get her makeup.

Eric smiled, "It's like, six o'clock, Jackie." Eric replied, turning off the radio.

Jackie groaned, "Oh, my God." Jackie stated, pausing only to continue applying her makeup.

Eric nodded, "Since you slept for almost 9 hours, think maybe you can drive now?" Eric asked, he drove non stop until he stopped for gas.

Jackie stretched and Eric could hear her bones crack, "Yup." Jackie assured him, Eric quickly pulled over on the side of the road, he saw this path went down to a large square of gravel so he went down there in case he wanted to stretch his legs.

Eric looked over and saw that the 'V' of Jackie's shirt was ridden down quite a bit, and Eric saw Jackie's fully nude and exposed left breast with nothing blocking his view, nipple and all, her white bra was ridden down as well, he hadn't seen a girls boob in months.

So it was like going temporarily blind, then after 5 months, you wake up and your eyesight is back...and even better than before!

Kelso always said, more so after their break up, that Jackie was too small chested for him, but Eric begged to differ. Jackie was in a class all her own, Jackie certainly had earned her bragging rights, it was an impressive thing to brag about.

Eric forced himself to look away, "J-Jackie, your shirt...your bra. You need to fix it." Eric told her, it wasn't a request, Eric really needed her to fix her shirt. He was feeling hormones he hadn't felt since before he was with Donna and a horny teenager.

Jackie immediately looked down, "Oh, my God!" Jackie shrieked, quickly riding her shirt back up and fixing her white bra covering herself up.

Jackie looked over at him, "What did you see?!" Jackie shot at him, Jackie's scream in the car was an equivalent to shooting a gun in a car: Eric heard a loud pinging noise.

Eric hesitated, "I didn't-well..." Eric stopped then answered truthfully, "Well damn, Jackie! I just look over and see your..." Eric started to say, but stopped as he didn't know what to call Jackie's 'them'.

Jackie pinched his arm, "Huh? My what, Eric?!" Jackie demanded, she kept looking down to make sure it wasn't happening again.

Eric rolled his eyes, "You know what I saw, Jackie." Eric retorted, he didn't much care for Jackie's pointless questions.

Jackie shook her head, "No, I don't _exactly_." Jackie told him, Jackie only exposed her body to a _strict_ extent. Jackie liked to be the center of attention by wearing outfits that _were not _slutty, but showed off her _beauty_ verbatim. Outfits that didn't make people do a double take, because once eyes were locked on her, they stayed.

But having someone, or worse Eric, see her fully exposed boob was something else entirely, she never had a 'nip slip' nor did she ever intend to. When Jackie was with Michael, he did just about anything she asked in hopes she would put out, and when she did finally sleep with him, it completely reversed and she did everything for him.

Jackie couldn't give orders to Eric if he has seen her naked chest, but since Jackie was never going to sleep with Eric, it might not be as bad as she thought.

Eric looked at her and tried not to grin, "Oh, you don't?" Eric asked smugly.

Jackie gave Eric a level 10 death glare, "Eric, tell me what you saw...or else!" Jackie gave her orders, maybe if she was still dominating, she would have the upper hand. After seeing Donna with Eric, Jackie knew he couldn't defend himself to a dominant woman.

Eric pretended to think about it, "Hmmm...I'm not sure. Maybe you should show me your boob again to make sure?" Eric asked, teasing her with a smile.

Jackie bit her lip, Eric was asking as if he was_ really_ asking, Jackie tried not to laugh, so she didn't, Jackie sat back in her seat, "Eric. We're gonna call a truce and never speak of this again. I'm gonna let this slide, but you have to tell me what you saw." Jackie told him.

Eric chuckled, "A truce? Are you gonna use your bra as flag? It is white you know..." Eric teased her.

Jackie didn't know why but she was blushing as a crimson mask flew over her face, "Just...tell me what you saw." Jackie replied, trying to know what she was up against.

As Jackie was expecting, Eric sighed and paused for a few moments, "...just your left boob. The whole left one but not-" Eric started to reply nervously.

Jackie's head hit the dashboard, "Oh God, no...!" Jackie yelled into the plastic leather dashboard.

Eric smiled, "Jackie, it really isn't that bad, okay? Don't worry about it, I won't bring it up anymore I promise." Eric said taking her hand in his to try to comfort her.

Eric saw he wasn't doing any good as she didn't bring her head up from the dashboard, "Jackie, if you think about it, you don't have _anything_ to be embarrassed about at all, the opposite actually. It's not like once I saw it, I turned to stone or anything like that. You've got a nice r-" Eric was telling her but stopped, Eric continued, "I think you get what I'm saying, right?" Eric asked, the last thing he would want is to have this trip be terribly awkward.

And Jackie thought she was blushing before, and yes, she did get what Eric was saying, "You think so?" Jackie asked him, her palms were sweaty against her jeans as she got more nervous.

Eric swallowed the lump in his throat, "Yes, Jackie. We don't have to make a big deal out of it." Eric assured, he was floored as to why Jackie was fidgeting as much as she was.

Jackie looked down, "Thank you, Eric." Jackie told him sweetly, "Um...do we still have that beer? I just need to have some fun right now and get my mind off of what happened. We can continue in the morning with the road trip?" Jackie asked, she was majorly embarrassed, but was happy Eric was so cool about what happened.

Eric smiled, "Yeah, we got enough to not remember anything in the morning." Eric joked, trying to cheer her up.

Jackie giggled, it was music to Eric's ears, mostly because he liked her giggle as it sounded nice compared to how it used to sound, and that he was cheering her up, "Well, let's drink up then!" Jackie happily replied...

_**12:57pm, The Next Morning...**_

Eric was asleep and having a dream, most of it made no sense to him, he heard a familiar voice calling his name, he heard his own voice reply but it didn't sound too happy but rather pissed off. He soon realized he was on a beach, it was beautiful and he knew it California. But the stranger thing was that it was night time out...

So it became almost creepy and unreal why Eric felt overheated, his skin was burning up, like he was in the sun with no shade.

He heard the exchange of the voices again as Eric walked rather faster than normal, he heard the voice behind him call out his name again. This familiar voice had said something with clear compunction to it calling after Eric.

Eric's body was about to turn to face the source of the voice as his own voice replied : _"Why don't you just-!" _Eric shouted.

….

….

….

Eric woke up with a gasp shooting his head up from between his arms from which he was sitting down and hit the Vista Cruiser door handle with a loud bang, "Ow!" Eric yelled, Eric tried to look around but his eyesight was surrounded by a light blue hazy color as his eyesight had not adjusted to the sunlight, Eric moved his hands down to the ground and had felt the gravel of where he parked the car last night.

Eric stood up using the car to help himself up, "Ah!" Eric said as he opened his eyes, his eyesight adjusted to the sunlight albiet with a shades of blue, but it would go away soon.

Eric's hand held his head, "Shit." Eric groaned, _"Why the hell am I outside?"_ Eric thought to himself. Eric looked around and had a mini panic attack as he didn't see Jackie anywhere, he looked in the car windows to see if Jackie was in there...

There she was laying in the back, with the seats reclined into the floor, using his sweatshirt as a pillow, her hair was slightly undone but Eric thought she was still beautiful.

Eric then sighed when he saw the beer case completely empty, all six remaining beers were empty and tossed in various places in the car, ranging to the dashboard, the floor in front of the front seats, to the back where Jackie was sleeping,

Eric paused...he saw a 2nd blanket by the closed hatch and Jackie's pink sweatshirt used as a pillow, "If I fell asleep in the car then why...?" Eric spoke aloud to himself.

Eric knew he had to get out of here before a cop saw them, they would be sent right back to Wisconsin!

Eric jumped up and bent his knees so his shoes hit his bottom to stretch out his legs a few times, afterwards Eric quickly went around and opened the back hatch and kneeled in and scooped up Jackie by her blue jeans from under her thighs, "Mmmm." Jackie moaned wrapping her arms around Eric's neck, snuggling her face in the crook of his neck. Every time she inhaled and exhaled, her breath nibbled on his neck, Eric moaned at that.

Eric had to stop and bask in the gesture, Eric shook his head as cars were roaring by on the freeway, "Let's go, Jackie..." Eric whispered in her ear, in return he got a soft moan and smile, Eric thought she was too adorable in her sleep..

Eric quickly walked to the passenger side and managed to open the car door, he very gently set Jackie in the car, Jackie had a decent amount of sweat on her forehead, and it was rolling down the sides of her face.

Eric silently thanked his mother for always leaving tissues in the glovebox for him, he opened it and got a couple and set them in her lap, he would clean her up when he got in the car, but he had to ditch the beer bottles, luckily there were woods he could just chuck them in. He wasn't one to litter, but this was an emergency!

Eric rounded all the bottles in his hands and chucked them in the woods 2 at a time,_ Beer bottles: check. _Eric mentally told himself. He then threw the blankets and sweatshirts on the hood, he un reclined the seats and put the blankets and sweatshirt in the space behind the final seat.

_Cleaning up: check!_

Eric ran to the front door and got in and started the car, he looked over at Jackie who was still sleeping like a angel. Eric picked up the tissues and gently wiped the sweat off the sweat off her face and forehead until her face was clear.

Eric looked down and her black shirt had a dark sweat 'V' on her shirt on her collar, it extended down past her breasts, Eric felt bad for leaving Jackie in the hot box of a car even if he was drunk last night, she must have been so uncomfortable and probably still was.

Eric wiped the exposed skin of her torso, Eric saw how much sweat she had on her chest, Eric leaned back and got one of her shirts out of her suitcase, it was a yellow shirt with rainbow on it. Eric had to change her shirt since she was Jackie Burkhart and she couldn't left in a sweaty shirt like this, so they had to shower somewhere at some point.

Eric exhaled and told himself to not check her out or try to cop a feel while doing this, Eric took the hem of her soaked shirt and lifted off of her.

Eric saw her chest was slick and Eric got more tissues and cleaned off the rest of Jackie's torso and chest, Eric then sighed.

He saw her breasts were glistening with sweat as well, "I'm just being a friend here, Jackie. I swear." Eric told his best friend, who was still sleeping.

Eric didn't move her bra, he wiped one breast and did the other not purposely touching either one on 'accident', Eric surprisingly didn't get turned on doing this which shocked him, he had to admit her breasts felt good under the tissue even, supple and firm but he kept it together, he hadn't had sex in months and he was cleaning a woman's breasts and wasn't turned on!

"_I've got some self control now!" _Eric thought to himself, he was glad he had some especially with a beautiful friend like Jackie.

Eric's hand arched her hips gently and got the rest off her abs, Eric blushed when he saw the 4 pack of abs for someone as small as her.

Eric wiped her neck as well and chucked all the tissues out the window, he threw the dirty shirt in the back, Eric unfolded Jackie's new shirt and slid it on, pulling it down past her waist, Eric sighed, Eric then buckled her up, "There you go." Eric whispered.

Eric put the car in drive, "Thanks, Eric." Jackie suddenly stated, Eric froze and looked over at her who was giving him a sleepy smile, she had been awake since he carrie dher to the front, "Not many guys do that with real, good intentions and _not_ cop a feel. You're a very good friend, Eric." Jackie admitted, she took one of Eric's hands off the steering wheel and placed it in her lap and used her fingers to open his fingers out of his palm and placed her hand in it, Eric never had gotten such a friendly gesture like this.

Well, Buddy gave him that gesture that one time, but that was a bit different!

Jackie continued to smile at him, her fingers stroked over his hand, "I love you, Eric. I'm so glad we're in this together and with each other like right now, you're my best friend in the whole world, Eric." Jackie told him sleepily, his hand which Jackie was holding was on her thigh and Jackie's hand was on top of his.

Eric smiled at her, "No problem...and I love you, too. I mean that, Jackie." Eric told her, he saw her pure joy on her face when he said this they knew their love was as friends.

He squeezed her hand as his thumb rubbed circles on the back of her hand, "And if I have to travel across the country with anyone, I'm glad it's you and that you even asked me, I can honestly say I'm proud and happy you're my best friend, Jackie Burkhart...and feel free clean me up if I'm sweaty when I'm asleep." Eric joked squeezing her hand softly giving a laugh.

Jackie giggled softly, "Oh, you can count on that, Eric." Jackie replied with a sheepish grin, Eric wasn't expecting that answer, but he wasn't about to complain! That grin she gave was something else too!

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Eric asked her, Jackie's hand nestled tightly into his.

Jackie smiled, "Yes. How about a waffle house?" Jackie suggested, it would be a perfect breakfast to a perfect morning.

Eric laughed, "You know, I think there is an IHOP a few miles ahead, I know they have waffles...or your boring pancakes." Eric replied setting his foot on the gas and making his way to IHOP.

Once in the parking lot, Eric asked Jackie to get him a new shirt out of his suitcase, Jackie took about a minute picking one of Eric's shirt that she liked until she gave him a red shirt with a smiley face on it.

Eric laughed when she gave it to him, "Thanks. I'll change in the bathroom." Eric stated, Jackie nodded as they got out of the car.

Once inside the restaurant, Eric and Jackie smelled the most amazing combo of all the foods smell wafting through the air. The place was moderately filled, people were laughing and having fun, clearly enjoying their food.

"I'm in heaven!" Jackie whispered happily.

Eric wanted to change out of this shirt, "Okay, you get us a table and I'll be right there." Eric told her.

Jackie scoffed, "Eric, remember? I'll get us a _booth_." Jackie reminded him, referring to their first restaurant encounter together.

Eric laughed and nodded his head, "How could I forget?" Eric joked, "I'll be right back." Eric assured.

Eric made his way to the bathroom, he was glad it was a one person bathroom so he could clean up without an intrusion and having a mirror.

Once he locked the door, he got a medium sized amount of paper towels, Eric took off his disgusting shirt and simply threw it in the garbage, he wouldn't be washing it anytime soon.

Eric looked in the mirror and his eyes widened...

"Jesus..."

Eric looked at his to see he had several deep** scratches** on his chest, about 8 lines that went from the top to the bottom of his pectorals, "What in the hell?" Eric said completely shocked and his mind was jarred.

Eric looked down and ran his fingers across his chest, he hissed with pain, "God...!" Eric whispered harshly.

Eric examined the rest of his body to see this was the only place the scratches were located, a knock jerked him out of his mind freak on what the hell happened to his chest.

"Eric, come on! I wanna order already!" Jackie yelled through the door.

Eric nodded, "I'll be right out, okay?" Eric replied, Jackie responded with an 'Okay'.

Eric exhaled in the mirror, he wiped and cleaned up his torso working around the scratches, "Whew..." Eric exhaled again.

Eric then calmed himself to an extent, _"I got completely wasted last night, I woke up outside, something reasonable probably happened. Calm down..." _Eric assured himself,_ "It seemed logical that I did something very stupid. Maybe I ran through those woods and hit some branches...yeah, that's it!"_ Eric continued to assure himself._  
_

Eric put on his shirt and cleaned up the paper towel and made his way back out into the restaurant after washing his hands.

_The ending wasn't just thrown in, I extensively thought this story out and the last part isn't some ghost or demon. LOL It will be explained later on in the story! Please leave a review, I like to read on how I'm doing. Thank you for all the support and everything else. Thanks again to** Nannygirl** for creating my cover for this story!_


	14. Welcome To Fabulous Las Vegas

**Author Note: **_ I would like to say thank you to all the readers who like this story, I never expected this to have a decent following so thank you all for that! I don't know who this reader is: '__ '. __But I would to thank you personally for the great reviews you leave for the chapters, even though you don't have an account it means alot you keep coming back to read this ;)_

**ALSO**:_ I finally posted the prom story for those of you who have not read it, if you read it let me know what you think of it!_

**1:30, iHOP, Grand Junction, Colorado...**

Eric shrugged his shoulders, it was nothing to break out of proportion...meaning be himself. He got drunk and probably won't ever know what happened to his chest last night...but still it intrigued him. Eric slid his clean shirt on and sighed opened the door, Jackie was leaning on the other side of the wall, "What took you so long?" Jackie asked him.

Eric gave her a strange look, "I'm hungover and what I did in the bathroom isn't your business." Eric teased her, Jackie stuck her tongue out at him.

Eric smiled at her, "Let's go eat, I'm hungover too and have nothing but beer in my system." Jackie told him, Eric laughed as they made their way to the table-the _booth_ actually.

Eric slid in his seat in the booth and Jackie did the same, the waiter came over and handed them menu, Eric saw they had pictures and he could have moaned when he saw all the foods.

Jackie, however moaned on seeing the food, Eric chuckled, "I think I'll get pancakes..." Eric said, looking at the menu.

Jackie looked at him, "What!" Jackie harshly whispered, even though she choose those a week ago, she thought that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard.

Eric broke into a laugh, "Relax, I'm joking. Pancakes suck." Eric replied, looking though his menu in the Waffles section.

Once they finished breakfast, they got back in the car, "Too bad we can't gamble when we get to Vegas, right?" Jackie asked, she got more than enough to eat.

Eric laughed, "I think it's a good thing, we would probably lose all the money. We'll just go there to bask in the nightlife and then leave the next morning. I really want to get to Cali, drink alcohol that isn't stolen from my mom's cabinet." Eric explained, turning the car on and leaving the parking lot.

Jackie chuckled, "Well, that won't be the case where we go I promise." Jackie assured him as she adjusted her make up.

Eric coughed, "Jackie, you seem to talk up California and you act like you've been there when you haven't. How do you know that once we get there, it's nothing like what we hoped?" Eric asked her, he had been wondering this for a while.

Jackie didn't move to face him, she remained doing her make up, "Well, I know it must be amazing enough for my mom to never leave there, not even coming to visit her daughter she hasn't seen in years." Jackie said in such simpleness it shocked Eric.

He saw for the briefest of a second she looked down sadly, before looking back to the mirror, Eric's hand rested on her thigh in an assuring way, he couldn't imagine all the stuff she might be holding in about her mother.

Jackie finished her make up within a few seconds, she looked at him smiled and patted his hand in return, he took his hand off her thigh and went back to the steering wheel.

Jackie felt a small hint of pain where his hand was, Jackie out of curiosity pressed the pad of her thumb to where she felt the small pain and the pain hit her again and confirmed it was there. Jackie decided to check it out later...

"Are you excited to see her?" Eric asked Jackie who was still pressing her thumb to the pain spot on her thigh.

"Oh. Well..." Jackie said giving him her full attention, "A part of me is mad at her and always will be for what she did, but I'm still excited to see her since I might not after this. So I won't be bitter and try to make the most of it." Jackie explained to him.

Eric nodded, he respected how 'grown up' she sounded, "Good for you. At least you have your dad though." Eric told her, he continued to drive on the open freeway which was clear of any cars.

Jackie laughed, "Well, there are certain things I have to talk to a mother about. And I can barely talk to Donna about them cause she doesn't care about..._girly_ stuff." Jackie teased, "I was honestly expecting if I suggested anything girly, that she would find it degrading to women. What a joke! How is standing at mall and looking_ hot _in front of boys at all degrading to women?" she added, Eric just snorted a laugh.

Eric then chuckled, "Well, I'm not far from a girl myself, so you could always talk to me, ya know." Eric joked, he was in hopes of raising her spirits up.

Jackie tried not to laugh, "Eric, I know I've said how much of a girl you are, and that you're skinny and stuff but you don't so much like one now." Jackie assured him with some laughs escaping her mouth.

Eric looked at his arms and didn't think they were anything special, and he looked to his wrists, which according to Donna's kind words were still tiny. NO, Kitty saved the day by correcting Donna to say they were dainty..._"Thanks, mom!" _Eric thought to himself.

Jackie scoffed, "Eric, you used to be a twig, but _now_ you've really...bulked up I think..." Jackie assured her friend who wasn't buying it at all, "Just stay still, hold on." Jackie told him.

Jackie's hands felt his biceps, Eric didn't seem to mind, but he still had to ask, "Jackie, what...?" Eric was beginning to say.

Jackie made a 'tsk' sound and slapped the skin on his arm, "I wanna check if you've gotten any muscle over the years. Just keep your eyes on the road." Jackie assured her rather nervous friend.

Jackie continued to grope the muscles in his arm gently, "Not too bad anymore. Not _great_, but not too bad at all." Jackie finished, her hand went to his wrist and she merely looked at it, "Dainty wrists still." Jackie teased him.

Eric chuckled softly, "You really know how to make a guy feel good, don't you?" Eric teased her back.

Jackie grinned devilishly and leaned in towards his ear, "Oh, I know how to make a guy feel good..._very_ good. But that involves me and you doing something _very_ different from _this_." Jackie whispered quietly, she always liked to tease boys into making them feel uncomfortable at the most random and unexpected times, she liked seeing the various body reactions play out across their face...or _elsewhere_.

This time she got a crimson red blush on Eric's face, "I'm just teasing you, Eric." Jackie told him, giving him a light friendly slap on his face.

Eric nodded and chuckled, "_Tell me about it..."_, Eric thought to himself but replied to Jackie, "Thank God for that..." Eric said, sarcasm clearly evident.

Jackie giggled, "_Huh_...that's too bad, Eric." she replied mischievously, Eric looked at her again and she gave him a look that was just teasing him.

"Just let me feel your chest then I'm done." Jackie said simply, Eric wanted to laugh at how nonchalant she was being about it.

Eric hissed very painfully when Jackie's hand pressed on his chest rather roughly, she immediately removed her hand and jumped up, "Whoa! I'm sorry, are you okay?!" Jackie yelled concerned, she had barely touched him she thought.

Eric shook his head, where ever these scratches came from they really got him as even touching them would feel like salt in an open wound , "Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. It's my chest, I got these scratches...I'm guessing last night. I woke up outside the car and I just noticed them in _iHOP_. I have have no fucking clue where they came from." Eric explained, it pissed him off that couldn't remember anything about what happened last night, he could have gotten on the bad side of a wolverine for all he knew.

Jackie looked shocked, "Well...can I see it?" she asked him insistently.

Eric give her a hesitant look, "Uh...no, Jackie. Not now at least okay?" Eric replied, to be honest, he didn't want Jackie's hands wandering on his chest.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Fine. But I wanna see it soon, got it?" Jackie told him, Eric nodded not really caring about his subject.

Several hours passed, the two talked and laughed, Eric assumed the scratches slipped Jackie's persistent mind.

But they didn't, Jackie needed to see the scratches, she needed to be patient however, her road trip buddy's yawn broke her out of her thoughts.

"Jackie, I slept sitting up so I'm still really tired, you wanna drive?" Eric asked shaking his head to stay awake.

Jackie smiled, she loved that he let her drive the car at any time with him having no problem with it, it showed that he trusted her and she liked that, it was like the Halley's comet of Michael letting her drive his shitty van, "Oh yes, I would!" Jackie replied giddily.

Eric looked over and laughed, "You really like driving my car, huh?" Eric asked and turned his right blinker on and began to pull over.

Jackie smiled, "I like _driving_. Although your car has good steering, and I don't to adjust the seat because it's comfortable, it isn't indented since you barely have a butt." Jackie teased him.

Eric's eyes widened, "Excuse me! Jackie, I'm not bragging but...I have a nice butt. Just ask Stacy." Eric retorted back, after Eric thought about it he then grinned at her, Jackie saw this and she gave him a confused look.

"What are you grinning at?" Jackie asked him after the car was on the side of the road.

Eric then smiled, "Jackie...the only way you could possibly have an opinion about my butt...is if you were checking it out." Eric pointed out, smiling smugly the whole time.

Over the course of this trip, Jackie had blushed many, many times, but the redness that overtook her face took the cake.

Jackie stared at him, "N-NO! You're c-crazy and...s-stupid!" Jackie tried to defend herself, "I never check out guys! Guys check _me_ out!" Jackie screamed at him.

But he just smiled at her very smugly, "Jackie...I think we should set rules, namely not checking my ass out." Eric heavily teased her, he then opened the door.

Jackie's eyes were wide at him, "Eric!" she yelled shocked, Eric then left the car and Jackie soon followed, the two passed each other silently, Eric made eye contact and grinned at her and Jackie glared at him.

As soon as Eric was behind the brunette, he turned and used his hand to gave her a loud slap on her large butt, Jackie jumped and gasped and held her left plump butt cheek where he slapped her, Eric spoke first, "Since you have been checking my ass out for God knows how long...I felt entitled to do that at least one time, Burkhart." he explained with a smile.

Jackie just glared at him until she had to look away, it amazed her why she was trying not to smile, she bit her lip, "Fine." Jackie simply replied, Jackie walked to the drivers side and finally broke out in a smile when Eric wasn't looking.

Her butt stung as she sat down, she felt like such a pervert that she liked it so much! She was so surprised she liked it rough like that, she knew she wouldn't mind having rough sex with Eric, images ran threw her mind and she couldn't help the smile go away and turn into a grin,_ "Oh, God...! I need help..." _Jackie thought.

Jackie looked over at Eric was grinning and looking out the front window, "I'm gonna have a bruise, Eric." Jackie told him.

Eric looked over, "You want me to check it out? It could be serious." Eric teased her, he, being a horny teenager, _really_ hoped she might say yes.

"Well, it stings!" Jackie complained, rubbing her left butt cheek.

Eric kept on smiling, "Seriously; let me check it out...if you think about it..._we'd be even_." Eric pointed out happily, he even admitted to himself it sounded reasonable, "I won't bring it up anymore after this, I promise." Eric reasoned with her.

Jackie smiled at him, "You're a pig, Eric..." Jackie started,_ "I wonder how he'll react if I say yes." _she thought, Jackie continued "...But fine, only because we'd be even." she told him, she shifted in her seat.

Eric's eyes widened, "Oh, my God! You're serious?" Eric asked completely shocked, _"Not even Fez would believe this story!" _Eric thought to himself.

Jackie lifted her butt up and pulled down the left side of her jeans and the sight was _too much_ to handle to Eric, 1st off: Jackie willingly exposed her bare skin butt to him, 2nd: she was wearing a _thong_! And 3rd: he did in fact see a pink form of his hand print.

Eric was in awe, "Jackie, all seriousness aside, you for sure have a better ass than me..._way_ better. You've got the nicest bubble butt I have ever seen." Eric teased her, it amazed him Jackie still agreed to show her bare butt to him, "How do you even_ get _your butt like this? I've been traveling across the country with _this_...? Oh, my _God_." Eric added, he wanted her in the backseat now!

Eric was very tempted to feel and grope, or just touch her butt, it looked so plump and big just begging for him to touch it.

Jackie couldn't help giggling at his comment, "A bubble butt? I've never gotten that compliment before. Now, is there a mark or not?" Jackie asked, getting back to 'business'.

Eric smiled, "Just the shape of my hand is clearly visible!" Eric said almost proudly, he kinda liked the sight of his handprint on her butt.

Jackie rolled her eyes but still smiled, "Get a good look, cause I'm pulling my pants up." Jackie warned him, immediately after the words left her mouth, she felt his hand perfectly cup her butt cheek again and gave it a resoundingly hard and firm squeeze. Jackie jumped up and her hips arched as she squealed, "Eric!" Jackie shouted, she couldn't even process how bold Eric was acting, he just grabbed her butt!

_"And I thought the slap felt good..." _she couldn't help but think.

The only thought that ran through his head was how good her butt felt, Jackie had the nicest bubble butt he had ever seen or felt...YES, better than Stacy's! Eric wasn't sure how Jackie could possibly get her ass so perfect like it was, Eric was sorely tempted to say he didn't get a good enough look so he had to check again, but thought otherwise...he got enough of a good squeeze!

She had no marks or beauty marks, just a perfect bubble butt, and he couldn't believe Jackie let him be so fortunate to show it to him, he hoped she wouldn't be mad for groping her ass.

Eric held his hands up, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just..._really_ couldn't help myself, I mean, what are the odds of you showing me your butt again? I'm sorry, okay?" Eric apologized but still had a grin on his face.

Jackie paused and tried yet again not to smile, _"Certainly not as high as they were before! But still..."_ she thought in her mind, she wanted to be mad but no man had ever been so bold as to squeeze her butt as hard as Eric just did, he certainly knew what to do when it came to making her feel good! Now Jackie thought to her comment about_ her_ making him feel good but now it was the other way around.

"You're _so_ lucky I don't kick your ass for that." Jackie threatened him, _"I can't believe I liked that...enough to want him to do it again...it felt good!"_ Jackie thought to herself.

Eric smiled, "Well, you won't. Let's just get going already. Vegas is waiting." Eric told her, "I'm going to sleep." he added, laying his head back and reclining the seat.

Jackie scoffed, "Well, what road so I stay on?" she asked him.

Eric yawned, "Stay on Highway 70, stay on it when you're in Utah. Then you'll hit highway 15, then head west and we stop in St. George, Utah.." Eric instructed her.

Jackie stared at him, "You're like, a road trip natural. I'm glad I chose you to do this, can you imagine me and Fez on this trip? Oh, my God. We'd still be in Wisconsin." Jackie joked, Eric just laughed picturing Fez trying to understand the map and where to go, saying things like; _"You know, in __**my**__ country west is actually east..." _

_**8 Hours and 41 minutes later in St George, Utah...**_

Jackie finally stopped in front of a nice hotel, she was so tired and Eric slept the entire way here without waking up once, she blasted ABBA in hopes to wake him up...but nothing, but silver lining: she got to listen to ABBA as loud as she wanted to.

Jackie was tired and wanted to sleep in a nice warm bed and Eric was sleeping his ass off, Jackie inhaled quietly and looked at him.

"...ER-IC!" she screamed, he immediately shot himself up, Jackie smiled sweetly when he shockingly looked at her, "Oh, Eric!" Jackie started sweetly, "You're up, we're in _St George_! Do you wanna drive the rest of the way to Vegas or get some..._sleep_?" Jackie asked feigning sweetness, but added extra emphasis on the last thing she said.

Eric exhaled, "If we really are in St George, it'll only take us 2 hours to get to Vegas, so I can drive." Eric told her stretching himself.

Jackie put her hand to her chest, "OH...so..._I _can finally sleep now? Oh, thank you, Eric!" Jackie shot at him sarcastically.

Eric scoffed, "Shut up and get out of my seat..." Eric replied opening his door, he got out and got in the drivers seat.

Jackie was soon sleeping after Eric got on the road, she must have really been tired, she had her own arms wrapped around herself to keep warm. Eric reached in the back to get his coat to cover her up, it reminded him of their first drunk encounter together.

Jackie had woken up shortly after sleeping, she quickly noticed the coat, "Thank you...again." she told him, Eric smiled and patted her hand friendly.

Eric briefly took Highway 15 through Arizona and into Nevada and drove plainly through the desert it seemed, it was night time and no other cars were around, Eric literally hit a tumble weed with his car as it passed the road and to make things worse Jackie was still up, "God, it's nothing but desert!" she exclaimed, she still had his coat wrapped her shoulders.

The last people they saw was the rude assholes at the border who didn't care for tourists, even though the hypocrite was wearing a Chicago Bears jersey, but taking into account that the Cardinals were basically not much of a football team, so he had to choose one.

After about an hour, Jackie saw a small light come into view until it gradually got bigger, they both knew it was the 'skyline' of Las Vegas. Eric saw the highway sign for the **Great Basin Highway** which lead to Las Vegas, and of course cars were now everywhere with rude drivers.

Both their eyes lit up on seeing the world famous and Las Vegas landmark, the '**Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas' **sign, "Oh, my God! Why the hell didn't we get a camera?!" Jackie asked to Eric, who had to agree. The sign was amazing, Eric didn't have to see it in the day to know the sign looked better at night.

"Wait! Mom always keeps one in the glove compartment, get it out." Eric told her, Jackie immediately got it out and horns honked as they didn't move so Jackie could take the picture.

"Where's the flash?!" the anxious brunette asked as she fumbled the camera.

Eric threw his hands up, "Wh-? Flash? The _sign _is the flash for God's sake." Eric shot back, Jackie held the camera out the window and held it steady and snapped the picture.

Jackie was leaning out the window and he got another look at her bottom as he looked, "Was she poured in those blue jeans?" Eric whispered quietly, _"Would she be mad if I grabbed her ass again?"_

"What the hell are you doing?! Go!" a rude driver angrily shouted, Jackie shot a glare from out her window to him in his car.

"_Shut up_! Your family tree must be a cactus because everybody on it is a_ prick_!" Jackie shouted back at him, Eric eyes widened at his 'co-pilots' actions. He stepped on the gas pedal and sped up the car and even went a couple lanes over until the now for sure enemy's car was out of sight.

Eric looked at her, "Las Vegas is a mob run town! We're not even in the town yet and you've already made us enemies!" he scolded her, Jackie only looked harmless from effect or intention.

Jackie jumped to explain her reasons, "Eric, I wanna fun and I am having fun. If I want to take a picture of a Las Vegas landmark: I will. And I won't let some sleazy schmuck get in my way." she explained to him.

Eric nodded, "Okay, I think I can understand. And where the hell did that...comment come from?" Eric asked her, he did his best not to laugh himself at the joke when he first heard it, but getting the hell outta there was the first priority.

Jackie chuckled, "I read it in a book actually."

"Jackie...an actual _book_? Come on..." Eric teased her.

Jackie smacked his arm, "I read more than you think!" she yelled insulted, she continued again, "Well, if we want a good room, we're gonna have to make a stop at the bank. We're running low on money, you know." Jackie told her friend.

Eric smiled, "Oh...so that means you'll to look all hot and stuff?" he asked her.

Jackie blushed and nodded, "Yes, unless the person at the counter is a girl." she stated, she never had that happen luckily.

Eric chuckled, "Oh, just show her that nice butt of yours and she will definitely give you the money." he teased her.

Jackie yet again blushed, Eric continued, "If a girl happens to be in there, can I come along? Seeing you have to flirt with a girl would make me die a happy man." Eric said continuing to tease her.

As if on cue, the back of Jackie's hand met his cheek with a loud _'slap!'..._

_Hope you liked it but I know this was a short chapter, but I will be posted the next on Monday! Please leave a review they are greatly appreciated!_


	15. Advice

_Terribly sorry for not updating, I got a job last week and was busy, and when I went to a car show with my dad on the 4th, I saw a Vista Cruiser...words failed me on how great it looked for it's age. So it reminded me of this story and that I should finish it since the car plays a big part in the story :) _

Eric rubbed his cheek and stretched his jaw, "Now, I'm gonna have a bruise." he told Jackie who was grinning.

Jackie let out a 'humph' of victory, "Well, luckily enough for you, you don't have to show your ass to see the bruise." the brunette shot at him.

Eric chuckled, "Yes...but_ you_ did and I won't forget it." he replied to the blushing brunette.

Jackie scoffed, "Well, you shouldn't forget it. Cause you won't ever see my bare ass in a thousand years." she told him, the brunette could see the lights from the hotels and other unknown structures that looked so out of place since all it was surrounded by nothing but patches of desert.

Eric grinned, "So you're telling me there's a chance?" he teased her, he had no problem admitting she had a nice butt.

Jackie glared at him, "I swear, the only time you would ever see my ass now would be if I was shit faced." the brunette told him.

And her road trip partner grinned yet again, "Good thing we're in Vegas, huh?" Eric replied looking at her.

Jackie eyes widened, "What are you saying, Eric?" the curious but serious brunette asked Eric.

He laughed, "Well, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?" Eric said, he pressed the pedal once as the traffic pressed on for only a few short feet before stopping.

There it was, that 'Jackie's blush' crossed her face, "Eric, I would never have sex with you like, ever." she shot back, clearly stiffening at his comment.

Eric smiled at her mischievously, "Um...who said anything about sex?" he asked her, she teased him earlier today, so he felt he could do the same.

The blush remained on her but darkened heavily, "Y-you insinuated it!" Jackie yelled back on the defensive.

Eric shook his head, "No, I was talking about your _ass_, not _sex_. But I guess they go hand in hand though." he pointed out, he noticed he was only so bold when he was with Jackie, Donna would cut him down if he tried to be bold or anything like that. She would say, _"Don't act all tough with me."_ and _"Don't even try that, you're embarrassing yourself." _Eric was so happy he wasn't following her like a lovesick puppy, now he had his sights on someone else...

Jackie just shook her head, "Me and you having sex is the stupidest things I've ever heard." she shot at him.

Eric looked at her, "Really? You dated Kelso for about 2 years, and something_ I _said was the stupidest thing you've ever heard?" Eric asked the brunette, traffic began to move faster until he didn't have to stop the car anymore.

Jackie chuckled, "Okay, it's about as stupid...as someone being pushed into a lake that isn't even a meter deep and drowning." she explained, Eric had got off on an exit and made his way towards the Strip.

Eric shook his head, "Well, that could be explained, as the shock of being pushed in the water_ unexpectedly_ strikes instant rigamortis and they just drown in the water even though it isn't even a meter deep." Eric joked to her, he loved being able to joke with her without being put down afterwards like how she used to or how Donna used to as well. Donna would just say:_ "Eric, that wasn't funny." _She really knew how to cut him down like no other.

Jackie giggled at his comment, it was to be with a guy for an extended period of time who had a hilarious, but still mature sense of humor.

When they came into view of some of the dramatic architecture, they were in awe of just about everything around them, Eric managed to ask the question he anxiously wanted to know, "W-where are we gonna stay?" Eric asked, the lights went upwards on the reflection of the windshield.

Jackie looked around, as did Eric, "Over there. 'Dexter's Hotel' looks nice." Eric suggested, pointing over to it.

Jackie groaned, as fancy as it looked, she didn't like the name "No, Dexter sounds like a serial killer." Jackie told him, Eric just nodded.

"Okay, Vegas is filled with hotels, which one-" he was starting to suggest, but Jackie interrupted.

Jackie immediately answered, "Caesars Palace!" she replied happily, she knew it was expensive but she had a plan to get money.

Eric held his arms up, "Hey, if you're paying, I'm not complaining." he stated, Eric already loved Vegas.

"Well we'll be getting a suite for sure." she told him, she knew getting money would be no problem, she was good looking and Las Vegas had a branch of her specific bank here. And if that failed: they are in Las Vegas after all, they could find 5 grand on the street for God's sake!

Eric nodded, Caesars Palace wasn't hard to find, his co-pilot suddenly groaned, "Look at all these nice cars. And then look at ours." she complained, she wondered why she said 'our' car, however it did almost feel like_ their_ car.

Eric scoffed, "Well, it was either this or that compact deathtrap Toyota. And this doesn't even look that bad." he defended his car, Jackie smiled and nodded. Jackie scooted over to his side to get a good look at all the architecture that lit up 'Sin City' on his side of the car.

Eric looked at her out of the corner of his eye when she didn't move back to her seat when she finished the sightseeing, but remained where she was next to him as her head rested on his shoulder, Eric just smiled.

After Jackie added to the road trip budget by 7 grand, they made their way to Caesars Palace, "How can you take 7 grand-No, 9 grand from before-and not feel guilty about it?" Eric asked Jackie as she counted all the money.

Jackie smirked, "My dad is one of the richest men in Wisconsin, he won't even notice the money is gone." Jackie replied putting the money in her purse, the brunette paused, "He might not even notice _I'm_ gone." Jackie whispered to herself.

Eric stopped at a red light, he put an arm around her and pulled her close, "I'm sure he's worried sick, sweetie." Eric assured, he wasn't sure why he called her sweetie, maybe it was out of affection.

Jackie nestled into his embrace, Eric hoped she wouldn't find that weird he called her that, even he found it a little weird but maybe that was just him being himself.

After some 20 minutes of waiting in traffic, Jackie found Caesars Palace and Eric pulled in, Eric felt less than human after seeing how big Caesars Palace was and the Roman architecture was astounding , "Oooh, valet! I feel even richer than usual!" Jackie exclaimed, clapping her hands giddily.

Eric carried in Jackie's suitcase along with his even though they were only going to be here one night then leave in the morning. Unless Jackie said otherwise.

Eric had barely stopped the car under the massive 'stone awning' before the valet was eager to open the door for them, once they were out of the car, (and after Jackie reluctantly tipped the valet) they made their way to the massive revolving doors and they literally had to stop to take in the amazing architecture in the lobby.

Jackie suddenly gasped as they walked across the large lobby, "We could play slot machines! You're 18, right?" she asked smacking his arm.

Eric shook his head, "No, I'm 17." Erc started,, "And besides, I think you have to be 21, not 18." he finished, Jackie almost pouted.

Jackie snorted, "You should still play them, just use your fake ID." she ordered, they could always use more money.

Eric almost gasped, "Beulah, haven't you heard of the mob connections this town has? I'm not gonna gamble for money when _you_ can get money just from being all _sexy_ and stuff." Eric told her as he playfully bumped her shoulder.

Jackie rubbed her shoulder, "Hmm. Forman thinks I'm sexy, huh?" the arrogant brunette stated out loud.

Eric scoffed, "Please, Jackie. You're insanely sexy." he teased, but at the same time he was serious.

Jackie grinned lightly, "And yet you haven't tried anything."

Eric was shocked momentarily but composed himself, "Jackie, I spanked, groped and squeezed your ass, how is that not 'trying anything'? You voluntarily showed your ass to me for God's sake!" he exclaimed, even he wasn't sure what he was planning to do, maybe he just felt bold enough that night to spank and cop a feel of her butt.

Jackie arched her eyebrows, "Well, I would call that 'Grabbing my ass'. Is that how flirt with someone?" she teased him with a smile.

Eric wasn't sure if he liked or didn't like where this was going, "Well, no. I wasn't flirting with you, like you said, it was just me grabbing your nice ass." he stated.

Jackie's smile fell, it went to a look of hurt, but then shot him the 'Look', that look that the woman gave to the man when he said something wrong and even hurtful.

She suddenly picked up her pace and quickly to the front desk, Eric caught up with very taken back by her actions, _"Does she __**want**__ to hit on her?"_ Eric wondered to himself, _"I should save that for later..."_ his own thoughts added.

He caught up to her just as she was requesting the suites, "I don't care how much it is, I want a suite or a villa, got it?" Jackie demanded to the young woman at the front desk that was maybe in her early 20's.

Eric was so caught up in Jackie's strange behavior, he failed to take in the scenery, Caesars Palace definitely maintained its unique theme without becoming cheesy or overdone. The muted tones, marble fixtures, and elegant yet classic furnishings, Eric swore before walking into Caesars Palace is like opening the doors to another time and place. Before even setting foot into the building he noticed the beautiful statues and fountains out front. A statue of Venus stood tall with water shooting all around her, Venus was the roman goddess of love and beauty ...it reminded him of Jackie.

The lobby had many ancient structures were much larger than necessary, the lobby was round with a beautiful statue of three ladies barely wearing clothing, Fez would spend the night in the lobby even if they got a villa, they sat on top of the fountain with a light stream of water pouring from all four sides of the fountain. The dome ceiling above Eric was much like any ones found in Rome or just pictures in history books in his Global Studies class, Eric looked forward behind the check in desk he saw larger than life paintings that depict gods, chariots, and beautiful white horses. Along with those were breathtaking paintings of men, women, gods, and of course more horses. Horses were to Romans like cats were Egyptians it seemed. With all the sculpted ceilings and ornate details, it wasn't a shock this hotel lobby is a tourist attraction!

He saw Jackie hand over the money, he thought it was a shame she wasn't taking in all this awesomeness around her, after some typing in her large computer the woman handed them the room key, "You've got a one bedroom suite, one of the best in the Palace, for two nights. Hope you two enjoy your stay here." she said very politely, Jackie and Eric smiled and did their best not to tell her they were not together.

As they walked to the gold plated elevators, Eric spoke, "Two nights?" he asked.

Jackie giggled and nodded, "Yes, we might never get the chance to come here again and we should really make the most of it, you know? It's already late and we can't waste all the money we just spent on the suite for only like, 8 hours." Jackie explained, she just wanted to sleep somewhere besides the back of Eric's car. The only good part of sleeping back there was having Eric to sleep back there with, sure it might sound strange, but there was something about him she loved, his warmness in both emotional and physicality.

Jackie loved sleeping with him in the most literal sense, he was a cuddler and so was she, they could sleep in the most horrid conditions but still sleep soundly well if they were only touching each other. Eric kept her warm and she loved that about him, that was the reason she got the one bedroom suite so she could experience his warmth again.

Eric nodded, "Good idea."

Eric thought it was strange how Jackie looked almost happy in comparison to how she was before, where she almost upset, maybe this was for the best?

Eric put an arm around his friend's shoulder, "Thanks for doing this, Jackie. I never expected to have this much fun on the trip with you." he told her kindly, Jackie smiled at him and cuddled in his embrace, Eric continued, "I promise we'll have fun tonight." he assured her.

He wasn't quite sure how he felt about his plan to flirt with Jackie Burkhart with the way she 'approved' of, apparently groping and slapping her nice ass multiple times wasn't exactly screaming that Eric _wanted_ her like fucking crazy.

Eric would just see where it went from there, maybe she would be into the idea? Or maybe she would make him sleep on the floor?

Jackie smiled and blushed, "Don't disappoint me, Eric." she warned him, she hoped he wouldn't do just that, she wondered what he had in mind...

Jackie stood for a few seconds outside the door of their suite, even the door looked exciting, Jackie looked at Eric and laughed at the palpable excitement between the two and the suite they were about to view. Jackie exhaled and opened the door, and neither of them were disappointed with what was before them, "Bitchin." Eric muttered.

First off, the room was absolutely huge with white as snow floors that shined brighter than the chrome on his fathers corvette, there was a bar with only the best, top of the line liquor in it's stock, Jackie's eyes were glued to the long hallway that led to the spa she made sure they got in the suite, they both walked forward to the breathtaking large window that gave them the best view from the hotel to the famous Las Vegas Strip with more lights than their eyes could handle.

Eric felt faint standing so close to the window looking down at how far he was above Las Vegas, he felt like one of the god's in the paintings in the lobby, Jackie was next to him with her feelings of the room verbatim, Eric turned and pulled her in a playful hug lifting her off the ground, Jackie laughed, "This is awesome, Jackie. Thank you." Eric exclaimed.

Jackie hugged him back, "I told you we would have fun and we're not even in California yet!" she replied, Jackie pulled away, "Good thing we're staying two nights, right?" she added.

Eric laughed, "I don't know, Jackie. Staying here two nights in this shithole? That'd be terrible." he joked, "I'll be getting drunk." he stated.

"I'll be in the spa!" Jackie exclaimed, "Oh, my God! We haven't even seen the bedrooms!" she replied taking his hand and leading him down the hallway to the giant bedroom.

"We have to see the bedrooms? It's not even 10 pm." Eric reminded her, Jackie still pulled and opened the door.

"This is where _we _are going to sleep tonight, Eric. It's good to look forward to sleeping in _this_ wonderful piece of furniture then in the back of your car." Jackie explained to him, Eric agreed when he saw this bed that had at least 4 comforters and maybe 20 pillows in this huge king size bed.

Jackie was definitely excited to sleep in this giant bed with Eric, if the blankets didn't keep her cozy, Eric sure would.

"You're_ right_, Jackie." Eric told her, it was nice to know what exactly you're gonna be sleeping in when it comes to something like_ this, _he noticed she still hadn't let go of his hand, "We should just go to sleep now." he joked.

"Hell no! I'm going in the spa, I haven't been in a spa in months thanks to that cheese job and Michael! I'll get drunk with you when I'm done...unless you wanna wait for me. I'm sure there's a ton for you to do!" Jackie stated with so much giddy it made Eric smile.

"Yeah, I'll wait for you but don't take too long or I'll start without you." Eric teased.

Jackie giggled softly, "No, just order food for us. You could just come in the spa too, you know..." Jackie suggested with an intoxicating smile, Eric could have sworn he saw a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Eric blushed and smiled, "Well, spas aren't really my thing, Jackie. Maybe if I get drunk enough, okay?" Eric teased the somewhat now-bummed brunette.

Jackie still managed smiled at him, "My advice is to get drunk then." she whispered before letting go of his warm hand, she made her way out of the room to go into the spa.

Eric's face was more crimson red than when he saw her breast that one morning, he was still gonna flirt with her but she kinda beat him to the punch, _"God, how am I supposed to stay out of the hot tub now?"_ Eric wondered.

Eric was now at the bar trying to choose his drink, he was having a hard time choosing one since there were so many, so he decided to call his friend who knew the most about them.

After pulling the phone out from the shelf under the bar and dialed his home phone number, hoping Hyde would pick up.

It rang and rang, he knew Hyde would be up since it was 10pm here, it would midnight in Point Place, he knew he was most likely sitting on the couch drinking beer and watching Three's Company or something.

Eric finally heard the click of the phone, "Yeah?" Hyde's voiced picked up, Eric actually missed Hyde's voice!

"Hey, man. It's me, Eric." he greeted.

"Do you know what time it is, man?" Hyde asked, his voice appeared to have no fatigue so he knew he was well awake.

"_Who is it?" _Eric heard a female voice asked, and he just snickered, only Hyde would have a girl over at this hour.

"Yeah, man. What's up with you? Sorry I haven't called or anything." Eric quickly apologized.

Hyde scoffed, "Yeah, man! What the hell's up with that?" Hyde shot at him.

"Sorry, man. I feel like I'm in...a witness protection program. I can't call anyone or I'll get caught." Eric defended himself.

Hyde paused, "Yeah, I can get that. But I'm kinda busy right now so what'd you call for?" Hyde asked trying not to sound rude, but a code between the guys of the group was to never come between the guy and a woman, Eric learned that after the Jill incident.

"I'm in Las Vegas and I can't figure what liquor to drink for me and Jackie to drink to get drunk." Eric said casually examining the bottles with the tips of his fingers as he talked.

Hyde chuckled, "Huh. Well, where are you and what the choices?" Hyde asked, "Woah! You and Jackie are getting drunk together?" he shouted harshly.

Eric smirked, "Yeah...we're in Vegas, Hyde." Eric said as if he were stupid.

Hyde ran his hand over his face, "Oh, my God, Forman. If you and Jackie get drunk, you better be getting some." he said seriously.

Eric snorted a laugh, "No, actually. I've seen her naked but we never had sex or even kissed." he informed his friend.

"Whatever. What are the options you got?" Hyde asked, the girl he was with excused herself to use the restroom.

Eric laughed when he turned the fancy light switch on to illuminate the liquor on the glass shelves, "Okay. I got Myer's Rum Original Dark. '75 Jack Daniels Whiskey. Dewar's. Peach, Blueberry, Lemon, Grape, Cherry and Cinnamon Schnapps. And..._Marillenschnaps _from Australia." Eric was going on and on reading the labels.

Hyde actually sat up, "Goddamn, where the hell are you? Some of that is high end shit, man!" he asked almost in shock, bummed he couldn't get any of it. All he had was Budweiser in the shower.

Eric grinned, "Just some place called Caesar's Palace."

"Bring me back most of what they got there and I'll forgive you for not calling me." Hyde demanded quickly, he didn't want to know how Eric and Jackie got in that high end establishment.

Eric picked up the Blueberry Schnapps, "You said you understood why I couldn't call." Eric reminded him in defense.

Hyde exhaled, "Can you just bring me the damn liquor?" he almost pleaded.

Eric laughed, "I feel like someone who takes the towels out of hotel rooms. But I'll take as much as I can." he told him, "But you can't say to anyone you talked to me, got it? Namely Donna." Eric negotiated.

"Got it. Oh, and bring me the ashtray. So you don't wanna know how Donna is?" he asked Eric, he must have really changed if he wasn't constantly asking about Donna.

Eric thought about it, he had his temporary sights on Jackie for the next 2 days, "No, man. I'm having a good time, I want it to stay that way." Eric told Hyde, Hyde just laughed and then heard the pop and unscrewing of the cap of a bottle.

"What'd you pick?" he asked curiously.

"The Blueberry Schnapps." Eric replied simply, sniffing the contents and hoped he and Jackie would like it, it sure smelled good.

"Good man." Hyde joked.

Eric laughed, "Hold on, Hyde. I need advice for something else." Eric said into the receiver sitting down on the bar stool, he kept seeing the steam come out from under the spa door.

"What, man...?" Hyde asked with palpable impatience, his brown haired guest had made her way back down the stairs.

"What do you...think of Jackie?" Eric asked hesitantly, twisting the cord around his finger nervously.

Hyde grinned, "Forman, the fact you have gotten drunk together more than once tells me you're pretty good friends with the cheerleader right now, right? And I know you haven't had...'female attention' in _quite_ a while." Hyde started, Eric grinned as his friend didn't know about Stacy Wanamaker.

"If you're gonna get back in that game, Jackie would be the perfect girl for that. She's incredibly hot and is probably hadn't had any 'male attention' herself, she is probably is thinking of doing the same thing with you. You both need it, you're alone with her 24/7 so I don't see any harm in it." Hyde explained to his friend.

Hyde didn't like talking about romantic crap with his friends. But Eric, he knew needed a girl and going from a hot tomboy to a sexy cheerleader would make him a legend.

Eric was in shock with his eyes wide open as he couldn't believe what he was hearing! Hyde was encouraging him to sleep with Jackie, and damn, his reasons made sense, Hyde continued, "In fact, I see nothing but good things coming from that. Where is she right now?"

Eric licked his lips, "The Spa. She wanted me to go in there with her." Eric responded in a light voice.

Hyde just chuckled, "Seriously, man? Go in there!"

Eric nodded, "I'll be back in 3 months with that liquor for you, man. Thanks." he replied, he now had full confidence to do this with Jackie, he hoped she needed and wanted this too.

"You better." Hyde hung up the phone and went back to girl next to him on the basement couch, "Was that really worth making me wait for 10 minutes?" she questioned him teasingly with a grin.

Hyde chuckled, "Well, I don't know yet, we should continue what you started huh, Brooke?" he retorted with a big grin of his own.

Brooke pretended to be coy, "Oh, I'm sorry for having a thing for rebels and bad boys."

Hyde chuckled as he took off his aviator glasses and pushed her down on the couch and kissed her deeply, "Mmph!" Brooke moaned in surprise.

_The next chapter's content has been long overdue for JE, so I hope you'll like it! This was mostly another filler chapter, I have the next chapter written and I hoped you liked this chapter as well and where the story is going._


End file.
